Mi Pesadilla
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: Claire Redfield se enfrenta a una nueva misión, recuperar a aquel chico que conoció en la Isla Rockforth...lo lograra, podrá cumplir su promesa. Lo se pesimo Summary, pero por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Princess of the ice-magic y traigo una nueva historia de mi saga favorita de video juegos Resident Evil y esta será el primer Long-fic que escribo de esta saga y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Capítulo 1.- Pesadilla de experimentos**_

Como he llegado aquí…pues en realidad no lo sé, solo recuerdo estar caminando por una parte de Central Park por la tarde cuando todo se volvió negro, aunque lo que se encuentra frente a mí no es muy tranquilizante, ya que hay una gran puerta al final del pasillo ahí estoy segura que se encuentra la persona que me ha traído aquí, pero es resguardada por varios Lickers.

Por cierto mi nombre es Claire Redfield tengo 35 años y trabajo para Terra-Save.

Comienzo a disparar hacia los lickers evitando sus ataques y viendo como uno a uno van cayendo muertos, cuando veo que uno tiene algo en su cuello yo me acerco y lo tomo, notando que se trata de una llave, me levanto y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, introduzco la llave y giro la perilla abriendo las puertas, hay un gran salón frente a mí y en el centro se encuentra una mujer vestida con un vestido negro y una bata blanca dándome la espalda.

Xx. Vaya al fin has llegado creí que habías muerto

Claire. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Xx. Aun no lo comprendes Claire…vaya, es una lástima, yo te creía más lista o al menos, más astuta para unir todas las pistas pero veo que no…tendrá que ser del otro modo

Y dicho eso veo como ella presiona un botón, y al instante una compuerta del suelo se abre y sale un contenedor bastante grande, yo saco mi pistola lista para cualquier cosa que saliera de allí, pero cuando este se abre, no sale alguna B.O.W o algo así, al contrario es un hombre pelirrojo, pero no logro verle la cara ya que está dándome la espalda, el camina en dirección a la mujer que se encuentra allí.

Xx. Bueno es hora de que se reencuentren, lo que Albert Wesker no fue capaz, Alex lo ha logrado gracias a mi lo he conseguido….la pesadilla ha comenzado pero no te preocupes linda tú lo conociste antes y mejor que yo no es cierto…Steve.

Y ahí lo veo está enfrente de mí, aquel chico que conocí en la Isla Rockforth, siento como mis ojos se ponen cristalinos al verlo ahí ya que durante 10 años lo estuve buscando, con ayuda de mi hermano y de Jill ya que ella estuvo con Wesker, ese maldito que se lo llevo hace casi 16 años, pero cuando llegue al lugar que me indico Jill, todo era horrible y más la carpeta con su nombre, informes de experimentación gracias al sello que estaba al principio, el sello era rojo con la palabra cancelado. Desde ese momento me rendí al creer que lo habían matado y se deshicieron de su cuerpo, pero no él está aquí enfrente de mí y realmente no ha cambiado mucho, sus facciones solo maduraron y sigue teniendo los mismos ojos verdes que él tiene, pero veo con temor por que ahora están opacos sin vida alguna.

Yo corro hacia el pero la mujer le hace una seña y el reacciona apartándome con su brazo empujándome lejos de él.

Xx. Dime estas familiarizada con el suero P-30, a mi parecer es fantástico ya que no importa cuán fuerte sea el sujeto en algún momento terminara obedeciendo las ordenes que se le den, aunque si te soy sincera él fue bastante fácil para controlar…al parecer ya se había rendido.

Y dicho eso ella se aleja caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, yo le apunto, pero ella solo voltea mostrándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

Xx. Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Claire

Yo solo veo como le susurra algo a Steve escapando de ahí mediante a un pasaje secreto.

Claire. ¡Steve! Por favor perdóname yo jamás quise que…

Pero no pude decir algo más porque Steve corrió hacia a mi dándome un golpe en mi abdomen sacándome todo el aire, veo como el me mira indiferentemente, yo trato de ponerme en pie pero él me empuja, haciendo que caiga al suelo, cada vez que intento ponerme en pie el me lo evita golpeándome.

Y así continuamos, yo bloqueando o evitando sus golpes en el suelo, cuando logro responder a sus golpes logro que se apartara de mi yo me pare y tome mi arma, pero él me sujeta de la muñeca arrebatándome el arma y lanzándola lejos de mí, pero no me rendiré, sé que él no lo hace a propósito solo lo hace porque lo están controlando, saco mi cuchillo y arremeto contra él pero el rápidamente toma mis brazos evitando que lo atacara, el me atrae hacia el haciendo que quedáramos a una distancia demasiada corta él me sonríe burlonamente arrebatándome el cuchillo, pateando mis piernas ocasionando que cayera.

Steve. No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes guapa

Yo solo lo miro sin poder evitar sonrojarme, pero sé que él ahora es mejor en el combate de como yo lo recuerdo, solo aparto mi mirada de él arrastrándome lejos de él, pero él me detiene dándome un fuerte golpe dejándome bastante aturdida, cuando escucho como las ventanas se rompen, todo lo que veo es borroso, pero logro ver el emblema de la B.S.A.A.

Steve. Es una lástima yo me empezaba a divertirme…ya nos veremos

Me dijo levantándome y arrojándome al suelo, ocasionando que me golpeara en la cabeza, y antes de perder el conocimiento, escucho disparos a mí alrededor, y veo como alguien se acerca a mí, ya no resisto más y pierdo el conocimiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando todo se volvió negro no logro evitar recordar todo lo que paso en la Isla Rockforth.

 **Flash Back…**

 _Me encontraba escapando de los zombies del cementerio, cuando de repente me empezaron a disparar desde un balcón, caí al suelo y me escondí detrás de una pared, en ese momento veo un arma, la tomo y la cargo, cuando escucho que están recargando apunto y comienzo a disparar hacia las luces y las rompo sin dejar de disparar._

 _Xx. ¡Es…espera! No dispares_

 _Me dijo alguien desde el balcón._

 _Claire. ¿Quién eres?_

 _Pregunte aun en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntar._

 _Xx. ¿Eh?... ¿no eres un zombie?... ¡Bien!...espera ahí, ya voy._

 _Yo solo miro como salta desde el balcón, cuando esta abajo lo observo, y veo que solo es un chico, pero no dejo de apuntarle._

 _Xx. Lamento este malentendido…creí que eras otro de esos monstruos vivientes._

 _El me golpea el arma para que dejara de apuntarle, pero yo seguí firme._

 _Claire. ¡Cállate!_

 _Le dije apuntándole con más fuerza._

 _Claire. ¡Un movimiento en falso y disparo!_

 _Xx. Relájate, guapa…eh dicho que lo siento…me llamo Steve_

 _Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

 _Steve. Era un prisionero en esta isla_

 _Se voltea y me mira antes de seguir hablando._

 _Steve. Creo que tú tampoco eres de Umbrella_

 _Claire. No soy Claire…_

 _Bajo el arma, pero lista para cualquier cosa._

 _Claire. Claire Redfield_

 _Steve. ¿Claire? Mmmm, me gusta_

 _Él se acercó a mí y me dijo:_

 _Steve. Lo recordaré_

 _Yo solo lo observo divagar, esperando a que diga algo importante, aunque ahora que lo veo con más atención se ve que solo es un chico quizás de mi edad o quizá menor que yo y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes… ¡ya basta Claire! No tienes tiempo para esto….aunque me pregunto ¿qué hará alguien como él aquí?_

 _Steve. He oído que hay un helipuerto cerca de aquí cuando lo encuentre podré escapar de esta maldita isla…ya nos veremos._

 _Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta._

 _Claire. Espera_

 _Le dije deteniéndolo, pero el solo me volteo a ver, y comenzó a negar con su dedo._

 _Steve. No quiero que me siga señorita solo me retrasaría._

 _Y diciendo eso, él se alejó corriendo._

 **Fin del flash back…**

Al recordar como lo conocí me trajo nostalgia y culpabilidad, al no haber cumplido mi promesa, aunque sé que no fue mi culpa pero me siento culpable l saber que ese maldito de Wesker ordenara que se lo llevaran sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Dejando esos pensamientos negativos recuerdo mi segundo encuentro con él, en los servidores.

 **Flash back…**

 _Cuando entre en el cuarto donde se encontraban los servidores, según el mapa lo volví a ver._

 _Steve. Chris Redfield…_

 _Claire. Steve ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Steve. Chris Redfield… ¿es algún pariente tuyo?_

 _Claire. ¿Hablas de mi hermano?_

 _Steve. Ah, entiendo…son hermanos_

 _Yo veo como se acerca a un panel de energía mientras seguía hablando._

 _Steve. Bien, parece que Umbrella vigila a tu hermano._

 _Claire. ¡¿Cómo?!_

 _Dije acercándome al ordenador._

 _Claire. Debo contactar con Leon para que le diga a mi hermano que le vigilan. Es bueno tener contactos fuera de aquí._

 _Steve. Ese archivo muestra la situación exacta de este lugar. Eh ¿Por qué no le envías las coordenadas a tu hermano y le pides que nos ayude?_

 _Claire. Gracias… ¡Lo haré!_

 _Steve. En ¡era una broma!_

 _Yo volteé para mirarlo confundida._

 _Steve. No podrá llegar aquí, aunque sea tu hermano._

 _Claire. Si puede… ¡Estoy segura!_

 _Steve. ¡No! ¡No vendrá! ¡Si confías en los demás, te decepcionarán! ¡Créeme lo sé!_

 _Dijo yéndose molesto, dejándome una vez más sola._

 _Claire. ¿A que ha venido todo eso…?_

 **Fin del Flash back…**

Aún recuerdo ese momento, con pesar, ya que de haberlo hecho todo solos, Steve seguiría aquí, y mi hermano no se hubiese lesionado. Pero, sin embargo recuerdo y atesoro todos los momentos que pasamos juntos él y yo, quizás algunos más que otros, como cuando el vino y me rescato.

 **Flash Back…**

 _Cuando llegué al estadio comencé a buscar la manera de poder escapar pero cuando iba a salir una compuerta se cerró y se comenzó a escuchar la molesta voz de Alfred por los altavoces._

 _Alfred. Bienvenida Claire. Considera esta zona como un campo de juegos especial. Lo he preparado para ti, por favor intenta divertirme, y no me decepciones muriendo demasiado pronto ¡quiero disfrutar esto! ¡Ja ja ja!_

 _Cuando el termina de hablar yo me dirijo hacia la puerta y cuando la abro, la compuerta se abre liberando a un bandersnachst que comienza a atacarme yo le disparo, y respiro profundamente cuando logró que caiga, volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta pero el bandersnachst me levanto y yo luchaba para lograr que este me soltara, escucho como un cristal se rompe seguido de algunos disparos, el monstruo me suelta y veo a Steve que me ve y se gira para seguir disparando, el siguió así hasta que lo llevo a un callejo donde lo pateo dándole un último disparo._

 _Steve. ¡Oh sí, eso estuvo bien!_

 _Yo levante mi vista agarrando mi hombro ya que tuvo que soportar el amarre del bandersnachst._

 _Steve. No te preocupes, Claire, tu caballero de brillante armadura está aquí_

 _Yo me apene al escucharle decir eso pero mire las Lugers y olvide lo que me dijo._

 _Claire. Sueñas…pero gracias por la ayuda._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Esto es por lo que me necesitas. Te cubro las espaldas._

 _Claire. Lo que sea… ¡Toma esto!_

 _Le dije sacando las metralletas extendiéndoselas para que las tomara._

 _Steve. ¡Una metralleta! ¡¿Para mí?!_

 _Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, me pareció tierno y algo lindo peno no se las daría así de fácilmente, además de que había algo que no le he dicho._

 _Claire. Conoces el trato…A cambio de las Lugers._

 _Steve. ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!_

 _Me dijo entregándome las Lugers sin dudar._

 _Steve. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi tipo de arma! ¡De acuerdo!_

 _Dijo cargando la metralleta y, con la intención de dispar, pero cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía._

 _Steve. ¿Eh? Eh, esto esta vacío, ¡me has engañado!_

 _Yo comencé a reírme desde que se percató de que estaban vacías, me parece que aún es demasiado inocente, pero cuando lo vi hacer algunos pucheros seguí riendo hasta que me controle y le dije:_

 _Claire. Allí arriba…mucha munición…solo para ti_

 _Steve. ¿Cómo subo hasta ahí?_

 _Claire. Dame un impulso y te las conseguiré._

 _Steve. Está bien, está bien_

 _Me dijo poniéndose de rodillas, yo me subí sobre su espalda para alcanzar las municiones,_

 _Steve. Au, mi espalda…pesas más de lo que pareces ¡deprisa!_

 _Cuando tuve toda la munición me quede solo un poco más arriba de él para que se le quitara, pero termine bajando extendiéndole las municiones._

 _Claire. ¿Feliz?_

 _El la tomo, pero la plataforma en la que estábamos comenzó a descender._

 _Steve. ¿Q…que?_

 _Alfred. Ahora que ha aparecido tu caballero, se puede unir a ti en tu descenso a los infiernos_

 _Cuando terminamos de bajar Steve me hablo._

 _Steve. ¡Bien, hagámoslo! Espera aquí, Claire_

 _Me dijo cargando sus metralletas._

 _Steve. Es hora de probar mi nuevo juguete._

 _Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta luego de un rato escuche su voz._

 _Steve. ¡Ha sido trabajo sucio, pero esta zona esta despejada!_

 _Yo corrí para llegar con él, aunque me detuve comenzando a caminar._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí_

 _Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo baje mi vista pensándolo._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Te puedes fiar más de esta cosa que de una persona._

 _Dijo haciendo poses con sus armas, yo lo mire confundida y asombrada por lo que me dijo._

 _Claire. ¿Más que en la gente?..._

 _El me miro y volteo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida pero lo detuve._

 _Claire. Steve, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te trajo aquí y donde está tu familia?_

 _Steve. ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero hablar sobre eso!_

 _Me dijo gritándome para comenzar a disparar hacia la nada yo solo me cubrí por inercia._

 _Claire. …Steve…_

 _Steve. …No importa… ¡Sigamos!_

 _Yo solo lo mire pero, ya no dije nada mas solo lo seguí, cuando íbamos caminando sobre una rejilla esta se rompió y ambos caímos al primer nivel._

 _Cuando nos recuperamos del golpe note que los escombros estaban sobre mi hice varios esfuerzo para liberar mi pierna pero simplemente no podía._

 _Steve. ¡Claire! ¿Estás bien?_

 _Y antes de que le pudiera pedir ayuda me aterre al ver a un zombie detrás de él._

 _Claire. ¡Steve! ¡Detrás de ti!_

 _Él se paró y le apunto al zombie rápidamente pero, cuando vio lo vio comenzó a bajar sus armas y a caminar hacia atrás, yo me sorprendí por eso y le comencé a decir:_

 _Claire. ¿Qué ocurre, Steve? ¡Dispárale!_

 _Steve. Espera…yo…no…no puedo…..¡Noo!_

 _Dijo cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de apuntar, yo me quede confundida ya que el jamás mostro miedo, porque lo hacía ahora._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Le grite, pero veo con horror como el zombie se comenzó a dirigir hacia a mí, yo comienzo a retroceder, y me aterro cuando este se abalanza sobre mí, yo grite y me cubrí, cuando escucho gritar a Steve._

 _Steve. ¡Padreeee!_

 _Le escuche gritar cuando comenzó a disparar hasta acabar con su cargador, y a pesar de que ya estuviera más muerto el siguió haciéndolo, él estaba en shock ya que seguía intentando disparar, cuando el reacciono yo lo mire._

 _Claire. Steve…_

 _Cuando lo miro, veo mucha tristeza en sus ojos, el comienza a temblar un poco y se deja caer de rodillas._

 _Steve. Padre.…..¡Padre!_

 _Luego de eso el me ayudo a quitar los escombros de mi pierna, él se sienta enfrente del cuerpo del zombie y yo me acerco a él._

 _Steve. Mi padre trabajaba para Umbrella. Intento robar información, con la intención de venderla al mejor portor pero lo atraparon y…mataron a mi madre, y nos enviaron aquí…_

 _Yo lo miro con mucha tristeza al escuchar eso, jamás creí que eso hubiera pasado._

 _Claire. Oh, Steve…_

 _Steve. ¡Fue un imbécil por hacer algo tan imprudente! Tan estúpido…_

 _Yo no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que Chris y yo crecimos sin nuestros padres, yo solo me agache y trate de calmarlo un poco, aunque sé que no servirían de nada las palabras._

 _Claire. Está bien…descansa ahora…_

 _Le dije sabía que eso sería lo mejor, me levante y salí de ahí con un poco de pena ya que sabía que era el perder a tus padres._

 **Fin del flash back…**

Luego de un buen lio de problemas logramos llegar al helipuerto, por fin escaparíamos de ahí, enfrente de nosotros se encontraba un avión de combate, pero no contamos con que tendríamos que levantar el puente, yo lo hice aunque apenas y logramos salir de ahí antes de que el sistema de autodestrucción se activara.

 **Flash back…**

 _Steve, seguía en el asiento del piloto, comenzando a elevar el avión despegando saliendo de la isla._

 _Steve. ¡Ya-hoo! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Fantástico!_

 _Claire. ¡Por fin ha acabado!_

 _Le dije sonriéndole a lo que él me correspondió el gento pero aparto poco a poco su rostro._

 _Steve. Claire, lo siento, sé que te he causado muchos problemas._

 _Claire. No, no pasa nada. Ha sido difícil para los dos._

 _Steve. Espero de corazón que encuentres a tu hermano. Yo…sé lo que es estar solo._

 _Claire. Oh Steve…_

 _Pero él se aclaró la garganta volviéndome a sonreír._

 _Steve. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Puedo llevarte al lugar que quieras, Claire…_

 _Yo lo pensé por un momento para sonreírle y bromear un poco con él._

 _Claire. He oído que Hawái está bien en esta época._

 _Steve. ¡Eso es!_

 _Pero un estruendo nos sorprendió, y más al ver que venía de la parte trasera del avión._

 _Steve. ¡Eh! ¿Qué?... ¡la escotilla de carga está abierta!_

 _Claire. Iré atrás y lo comprobare._

 _Steve. Gracias, he abierto la puerta del compartimiento de carga._

 _Yo fui y abrí la puerta pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver al Tyrant ahí una vez más, le comencé a disparar pero no le hacían daño las balas así que le dispare las granadas que tenía a la mano, cuando la catapulta de ataque se activó, yo la disparé y un contenedor lleno de misiles salió disparado contra el Tyrant, al principio este lo resistió pero termino cayendo con todo y el contenedor, pero mientras caía los misiles explotaron._

 _Suspire exhausta, volví a la cabina junto con Steve que me miro preocupado._

 _Steve. ¿Qué ocurría?_

 _Claire. Oh, nada. Debía de haber una cucaracha gigante encima._

 _Le dije alejándome de su asiento pero casi caigo cuando el intentó girar el avión._

 _Claire. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

 _Steve. ¡No lo sé! ¡El avión ha cambiado de dirección solo!_

 _Juntos comenzamos a buscar la causa de lo que estaba pasando, y ambos vimos como una luz amarilla estaba parpadeando._

 _Steve. ¡Está en piloto automático! ¡No puedo a cambiar a control manual!_

 _Pero entonces el monitor comenzó a escucharse una voz._

 _Alfred. ¡Mil disculpas, pero ahora no puedo dejarlos escapar!_

 _Entonces la imagen se aclaró dejándonos ver por el monitor una imagen congelada de Alfred riendo._

 _Claire. Alfred, maldito travesti._

 _Luego de muchos intentos por recuperar el control del avión nos dimos cuenta que era inútil, el avión tomo un curso bastante largo así que ambos terminamos sentándonos en el suelo, Steve estaba a mi lado, me comenzó a dar sueño y termine durmiéndome en el hombro de Steve._

 _Cuando estaba despertando note como Steve se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, sabia con qué intención lo hacía pero me debatía en dejarlo o en detenerlo, pero tome la segunda, fingí que despertaba y él se apartó rápidamente de mi levantándose, vi cómo se recargo contra la ventana cuando comienza a preocuparse._

 _Steve. Eh… ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _Yo levante mi rostro viendo como Steve revisaba las coordenadas._

 _Steve. Latitud 88, 17 grados…_

 _Yo me levanté y mire tras la ventana observando que todo estaba cubierto de nieve._

 _Steve. Eso es… ¡La Antártida!... ¡¿estamos sobre la Antártida?!_

 _Claire. ¡¿Qué?!_

 _En eso el avión comenzó a tener turbulencias, cuando nos sentamos en los asientos del copiloto y el piloto, notamos a los demás hidroaviones de antes._

 _Claire. Eh… ¡esos son los hidroaviones que salieron de la isla antes que nosotros!_

 _Steve. Entonces, eso significa que este lugar pertenece a Umbrella…_

 _Cada vez íbamos volando más bajo, y la velocidad no se reducía, vi alrededor como los hidroaviones se habían estrellado, cuando lo entendí fue muy tarde, el impacto fue inminente, terminamos atravesando la estructura._

 _Desperté y vi a Steve no muy lejos de mí, me acerco a él y comienzo a moverlo para que despierte._

 _Claire. ¡Eh…! ¡Despierta, Steve!_

 _Al fin logró hacer que se despierte pero el comienza a quejarse, seguro es por el golpe que nos llevamos gracias al choque, el comienza a levantarse y me mira confundido._

 _Steve. ¿Aun…estamos vivos…?_

 _Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, ambos nos pusimos en pie y Steve comenzó a patear la puerta para que esta se abriera, luego de unos cuantos impactos la puerta cayo del avión, Steve salto yo me acerque a la puerta, él me hiso una seña para que saltara, y así lo hice pero aterrice sobre él, yo lo abrase accidentalmente para evitar una fea caída, pero siento como el aprieta su agarre en mi cintura, yo trato de levantarme, pero él me sigue sujetando yo volteo y por unos breves segundos hubiera querido seguir ahí, en esa posición mirándonos a los ojos, pero reaccione y me levante fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada._

 _Claire. Gracias._

 _Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano el cerró los ojos, pero no acepto mi ayuda y él se levantó volteando hacia el avión señalando lo obvio._

 _Steve. Oh…el avión está destrozado…_

 **Fin del flash back…**

Después de eso sucedieron tantas cosas, que no les tome importancia hasta que cuando íbamos a escapar algo nos atacó, y ese fue el último momento que pase con Steve, ya que cuando desperté, tenía frente a mí a Chris, yo le dije que buscáramos a Steve pero la verdadera Alexia nos atacó, con un tentáculo, cuando escuche un grito perteneciente a Steve mi hermano me dijo que fuera a buscarlo y así lo hice pero luego de eso todo empeoro.

 **Flash back…**

 _Cuando entre en el coliseo veo a Steve en el fondo, yo corro hacia él, viendo que está atado con grilletes y una gran hacha al cuello_

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _El me mira confundido creyendo que no soy real._

 _Steve. ¿¡Claire!?_

 _Yo presiono un botón que estaba junto a él liberándolo de los grilletes, yo la tomo ejerciendo fuerza para quitarla de ahí pero me es imposible._

 _Claire. ¡No!, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¿¡quién te ha hecho esto!?_

 _Le digo acercándome lo más posible a él._

 _Steve. Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mí el mismo experimento que realizo a su padre…está completamente loca…._

 _El comenzó a tener breves espasmos yo lo tomo del rostro para que me vea._

 _Claire. ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Pero el me aparta con su brazo alejándome unos poco metros de él, yo no logro comprender que pasa._

 _Steve. C…Claire….ayúdame…Cl…Cl...aire_

 _Cuando veo como empieza a mutar en un ser monstruoso, yo me llevo las manos a mi boca por la impresión y el temor, le grito en vano aunque sepa que él no reaccionara._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Cuando lo veo a los ojos, y me aterro al ver que sus ojos verdes fueron remplazados por unos temibles rojos._

 _Claire. ¡No! ¡Espera!_

 _Le dije, pero ahora Steve mutado se liberó del hacha tomándola persiguiéndome por el coliseo, cuando miro que la puerta se cierra, yo corro con todas mis fuerzas para llegar antes de que se cierre, lo cual logro, cuando me apoye contra la pared veo como Steve trata de romper las rejas, cuando unos tentáculos rompen la pared, dándome un golpe dejándome aturdida, cuando este me levanta comenzando a asfixiarme._

 _Volteo mi cara en dirección de Steve y veo como el rompía las rejas abriéndose paso, él levanta el hacha dispuesto a matarme, pero veo como durante un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, justo antes de que él me mate._

 _Steve. ¡Claire!_

 _Grito, apartando el hacha de mi cuello para volver a arremeter, cierro mis ojos por inercia al saber que pasaría después, pero el golpe jamás llegó solo siento que caigo al suelo, y veo un pedazo del tentáculo cortado, mientras que el otro tentáculo arremete contra Steve, perforando su abdomen, haciendo que regrese a la normalidad._

 _Claire. Steve…._

 _Me arrodille tocando el abdomen perforado de Steve, mirando lo indefenso que se veía, cuando el tomo mi mano llevándola a su mejilla._

 _Steve. Estas caliente_

 _Yo lo mire como queriendo que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla._

 _Claire. ¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. ¿Ok? Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos ¡vamos a salir de aquí!_

 _Le dije reteniendo mis lágrimas, que amenazaban en salir._

 _Steve. Tu Hermano ha cumplido su promesa…pero, lo siento no…no puedo_

 _Yo me aterre por las palabras que él me decía._

 _Claire. ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?_

 _Steve. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Te…te quiero…Claire_

 _Dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente, me aterro al dejar de percibir su calor y amarre con mi mano._

 _Claire. ¿Steve?_

 _Lo tomo por los brazos rogando que no sea verdad, lo miro con horror al no haber respuesta, mi agarre se vuelve más fuerte y lo comienzo a menear para que el despierte._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!... ¡STEVE!_

 _Fue ahí donde me quebré totalmente, al ver que era cierto lo que sospeche, el dejo de respirar, y su corazón dejo de latir, yo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando su cuerpo._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando comienzo a despertar, cierro mis ojos al percibir demasiada luz, abro lentamente mis ojos y veo que me encuentro en un cuarto blanco, por un momento me aterro al pensar que experimentarían conmigo pero me clamo al ver a mi hermano dormido en una silla.

Intentó enderezarme pero una mano me lo impide, yo giro mi rostro y me encuentro con Leon mirándome preocupado.

Claire. ¿Leon?

Leon. Hola Claire, te gusta jugar rudo ¿Eh?

Yo lo miro confundida, ya que no entiendo de lo que me habla.

Claire. ¿De qué hablas?

El me miro, pero no me dijo nada, yo me comencé a alterar.

Claire. Leon… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

El me mira triste y me responde:

Leon. Tres días Claire.

Yo me asustó demasiado ya que, todo había pasado hace algunas horas y ahora me dicen que fue hace tres días.

Claire. ¡¿Qué?! Pero…yo…pero fue hace solo unas cuantas horas…no es posible

Comencé a musitar para mí misma, entonces viene a mi todo lo que paso en especial Steve, trato de incorporarme una vez más, pero Leon no me lo permite.

Leon. Debes descansar

Yo me comencé a enfadar.

Claire. Deja que me levante Leon

Le dije enfadada ya que estábamos perdiendo tiempo ahí, cuando escucho una voz femenina que comienza a hablar.

Xx yo creo que no es una buena idea, fue un golpe duro.

Yo giro mi rostro encontrándome con una mirada color jade, perteneciente a Ada Wong, yo me sorprendo por verla ahí.

Claire. ¿Ada? …. ¿qué haces aquí mi hermano si te ve….?

Pero fui interrumpida por mi hermano, quien se había despertado justo en ese momento.

Chris. Yo dejé que viniera, Wong, será de ayuda en el caso al fin y al cabo sabe más que nosotros y me guste o no deberé trabajar con ella.

Veo como Ada sonríe burlonamente hacia mi hermano.

Ada. Estas molesto conmigo

Le dice con un tono burlón, que sé que él perderá la cordura que tiene, y no me equivoco al girar su rostro con mucha ira hacia ella.

Chris. Que si estoy enfadado…claro que lo estoy acabaste dos veces con mi equipo te quiero ver muerta.

Leon y yo nos aterramos al escuchar eso, miramos a Ada que seguía igual, tranquila y serena a pesar de las palabras de mi hermano.

Ada. No sé cuántas veces deba decírtelo Redfield, fue Carla Radames, que más necesitas las pruebas existen porque no lo aceptas y listo

Le dice ella burlonamente a lo que ocasiono que la ira de Chris aumentara.

Chris. Eso lo sé pero tienen el mismo rostro y para mí no me importa acabaría con tu vida yo mismo pero…. Este no es el momento para discutir esto

Ada. Hasta que dices algo coherente.

Le dice ella, pero mi hermano la ignora y me mira a mí con un claro semblante de preocupación.

Chris. ¿estás bien Claire? Claire. Te seré sincera eh estado mejor…pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Chris. Bueno…hace 4 meses desapareciste y desde entonces te hemos estado buscando y hace un poco menos de una semana nos llegó información de tu paradero y aunque no lo quiera admitir te encontramos gracias a Wong.

Claire. ¿Qué?

Ada. Digamos que cierta persona me conto lo que había sucedido y en una de mis misiones contra Neo-Umbrella, encontré un informe acerca de ti recluida en España, le di el informe a Leon y el a tu hermano

Claire. Gracias

Ada. Estas consciente que no lo hice por ti

Claire. Aun así muchas gracias.

Ada. Como sea no solo encontré esa información, encontré estos videos.

Chris. Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho ante

Ada. No lo creí importante en ese momento.

Chris. ¿de que tratan?

Ada. Ciertamente son algo viejos ya que uno es de hace cuatro años y el otro de hace dos y quizá este sea de tu interés

Chris. Que es

Ada. Digamos que trata sobre el tiempo que pasó Valentine con Wesker

Yo giro mi rostro y veo a mi hermano en shock, el mira el video y veo como comienza a atormentarse por lo que paso hace años respecto a Jill.

Claire. Y de que es el otro

Le pregunto a ella para que mi hermano se dejara de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Ada. Realmente se poco sobre ese proyecto Wesker solo me dijo algo sobre la última muestra del virus T-Verónica, y que tardaría demasiado en obtener los resultados.

Al escuchar el nombre del virus a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando mi hermano me fue a salvar de Wesker que el mismo confesó haberse llevado el cuerpo de Steve.

Chris. Pero acaso esa muestra no era la que se encontraba en el cuerpo de aquel chico que te ayudo en la Isla Rockforth… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Claire. Steve…Steve Burnside

Ada. Si me parece que eso es lo que encontré en un viejo informe cancelado.

Chris. Lo que no comprendo es que como es que existe un video de hace dos años si Wesker murió hace cuatro.

Claire. Wesker murió, pero no su hermana, alguien que trabajaba para ella termino el proyecto, el hombre que estaba ahí esa noche era él…era…Steve

Dije yo con la voz entrecortada, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

Claire. Ada…podrías poner el video

Ada. Quizás debas verlo después a solas

Claire. O quiero verlo ahora

Ada. Como quieras

La cinta comenzó con el nombre del proyecto, el video siguió mostrando un cuerpo en una habitación blanca, el cuerpo estaba en una capsula criogenia, entonces una tercera persona entro y comenzaron los experimentos, de extracción y adaptación, mostrando como se podía controlar el cambio obligando a Steve a mutar y regresar a la normalidad, y por dios fue terrible la extracción y la adaptación del suero P-30 y más cuando le pusieron el dispositivo de control.

Pese a la mala calidad note como él había perdido toda esperanza de salir de ahí.

Cuando la cinta acabo ya no lo soporte más y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente culpándome de todo lo que él tuvo que sufrir.

Ada. Te lo advertí y no me escuchaste…

Leon. Ada…no es el momento…

Claire. Fue mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera rendido esto nunca hubiera pasado

Chris. Como aseguras eso…recuerda yo me culpe al igual que tu pero ninguno de los dos pudimos hacer algo para ayudarles, dime como podrías haber sabido que existía otra Wesker, y pese a que lo descubriste hace un año junto a Moira como hubieras sabido que ella terminaría el trabajo de su hermano.

Claire. Chris….

Chris. Claire se lo que estás pasando pero solo queda algo por hacer….

Yo lo mire aun con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, lo mire confundida tratando de entender lo que me decía pero no lograba llegar a alguna conclusión.

Chris. Si de verdad deseas ayudarlo primero debemos de encontrarlo

Me dijo sonriéndome, y ahí comprendí mi hermano me ayudaría a cumplir la promesa que hace tantos tiempo hice y que esta vez me encargaría de cumplí.

En ese momento entro Jill, con una mirada de tristeza y esperanza.

Jill. Lo lamento no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijeron y déjame decirte que cuentas conmigo, es terrible no tener el control de ti mismo.

Leon. Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo compañera

Yo los mire con una sonrisa y estaba por darles las gracias cuando Ada comenzó a hablar.

Ada. Bien cuenta conmigo, no le deseo a alguien trabajar con algún Wesker…además debo cuidarte guapo

Claire. Muchas gracias – susurrando – tranquilo Steve esta vez me encargare de cumplir mi promesa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este es el primer capitulo ojala y les guste si es que alguien lo llega a leér, y bueno ya lo saben si les gusto la historia aganmelo saber con su review y si no fue asi y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia dejenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

 **Soy The Princess of the ice-magis y me despido de ustedes.**

 **Chaito**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice luego de casi un año por aquí decidí cambiar el nombre creo que ya era hora pero aun así ya saben que sigo siendo la misma, y quizás haya tardado un poco pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de la historia y recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Capítulo 2.- Regresando al comienzo parte 1**_

 _[Epilogo de residente vil 3: Némesis]_

 _"Déjanos en paz." Claire Redfield no podía creer las palabras de Leon_

 _Leon continuó: "Estás buscando a tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¡Sigue!"_

 _Claire sabía que Leon y Sherry necesitaban un médico urgente, pero no podía perder más tiempo._

 _"Yo...volveré. ¡Lo prometo!''_ _._ _Dijo mientras desaparecía sola entre la maleza._

 _3 meses después en un laboratorio secreto de Umbrella._

 _Me encuentro buscando el paradero de mi hermano Chris, luego de que deje a Leon y a Sherry a las afueras de Racoon City emprendí un viaje hasta Paris, donde logré entrar a un laboratorio de Umbrella, pero me han descubierto ahora me encuentro corriendo por un largo pasillo evadiendo los disparos de los guardias._

 _Cuando llegó a un punto donde el corredor se divide yo paro al ser cegada por la luz de un helicóptero, me cubro con mis manos viendo como las armas de este comienzan a girar, al ver eso doy vuelta rápidamente corro hacia las oficinas, sin dejar de correr cuando escucho varios disparos detrás de mí, cuando comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente veo una puerta de salida yo salto por encima de las escaleras dando una voltereta cuando estoy en el suelo, me recupero y veo como más guardias estaban ahí apuntándome con sus armas yo busco una manera de escapar y veo tanques de gas finjo soltar mi arma y cuando esta está cerca del suelo me dejo caer atrapándola y dando tres disparos acertando en uno de ellos, al contacto todos explotaron yo me cubrí recibiendo algunos escombros pero suspiro_ _y cuando estoy a punto de pararme escucho un arma cargarse yo giro y apunto y veo como un hombre hace lo mismo._

 _Xx. ¡no te muevas!_

 _Luego de eso otros guardias me atrapan y me tapan el rostro con una capucha cuando ciento que estamos en movimiento alguien, quizá un soldado comienza a hablarme._

 _Soldado. Tu número de identidad es WKD4496…bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar_

 _Cuando siento que me quitan la capucha yo sacudo mi rostro acostumbrándome a la luz yo volteo y veo como el guardia toma su arma y me golpea, caigo al suelo y pierdo la conciencia._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Escucho varios estruendos y despierto, veo que me encuentro en una celda, con goteras, cuando por un nuevo impacto la lámpara de la celda se apaga, yo camino hacia las rejas y me recargo en ellas observando mí alrededor, cuando escucho pasos veo hacia la puerta y veo que alguien o algo entra, yo retrocedo por inercia y veo como esa "persona se acerca hacia la puerta, yo saco mi encendedor y veo su rostro, yo ahogo un pequeño grito y veo con sorpresa a la persona que abre la puerta de la celda, cuando la abre me mira y se aleja dejándose caer en una silla, el me hace una seña para que salga._

 _Xx. ¡Perfecto! Vamos…fuera de aquí… este lugar está acabado….no lo sé…quizás fue una fuerza especial de un país extranjero pero han ocupado esta prisión y eliminado a nuestras tropas._

 _Mientras él hablaba yo salía lentamente de la celda cuando salgo le pregunto:_

 _Claire. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_

 _Xx. Eres libre de irte de este complejo, pero deberías saber que no puedes salir de esta isla._

 _Claire. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _Xx. No te preocupes de mí…_

 _Me dice yo camino hacia el escritorio y veo una lista de prisioneros con mi nombre al final y veo el nombre del soldado que cuida a los prisioneros: Rodrigo Juan Raval camino un poco más y tomo un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa, salgo de la habitación y subo unas escaleras cuando salgo veo que hay un cementerio, observo como un camión explota y de él sale un maletín, cuando me acerco el conductor sale solo que veo con horror que era un zombi que comienza a caminar hacia a mi yo camino hacia atrás pero me caigo y cuando este se iba a abalanzar sobre mi siento una mano en mi tobillo y me aterro al ver a un zombi agarrándolo yo lo alejo de mi gateando lejos de él cuando veo a mi alrededor que los zombis salen de las tumbas cuando uno se abalanza sobre mí y yo por poco logro evadirlo cuando me pongo de pie veo una puerta y con todas mis fuerzas corro apenas saliendo ilesa de aquella situación._

 _Cuando de repente me empezaron a disparar desde un balcón, caí al suelo y me escondí detrás de una pared, en ese momento veo un arma, la tomo y el cargo, cuando escucho que están recargando apunto y comienzo a disparar hacia las luces y las rompo sin dejar de disparar._

 _Xx. ¡Es…espera! No dispares_

 _Me dijo alguien desde el balcón._

 _Claire. ¿Quién eres?_

 _Pregunte aun en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntar._

 _Xx. ¿Eh?... ¿no eres un zombie?... ¡Bien!...espera ahí, ya voy._

 _Yo solo miro como salta desde el balcón, cuando esta abajo lo observo, y veo que solo es un chico, pero no dejo de apuntarle._

 _Xx. Lamento este malentendido…creí que eras otro de esos monstruos vivientes._

 _El me golpea el arma para que dejara de apuntarle, pero yo seguí firme._

 _Claire. ¡Cállate!_

 _Le dije apuntándole con más fuerza._

 _Claire. ¡Un movimiento en falso y disparo!_

 _Xx. Relájate, guapa…eh dicho que lo siento…me llamo Steve_

 _Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

 _Steve. Era un prisionero en esta isla_

 _Se voltea y me mira antes de seguir hablando._

 _Steve. Creo que tú tampoco eres de Umbrella_

 _Claire. No soy Claire…_

 _Bajo el arma, pero lista para cualquier cosa._

 _Claire. Claire Redfield_

 _Steve. ¿Claire? Mmmm, me gusta_

 _Él se acercó a mí y me dijo:_

 _Steve. Lo recordaré_

 _Yo solo lo observo divagar, esperando a que diga algo importante, aunque ahora que lo veo con más atención se ve que solo es un chico quizás de mi edad o quizá menor que yo y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes… ¡ya basta Claire! No tienes tiempo para esto….aunque me pregunto ¿qué hará alguien como él aquí?_

 _Steve. He oído que hay un helipuerto cerca de aquí cuando lo encuentre podré escapar de esta maldita isla…ya nos veremos._

 _Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta._

 _Claire. Espera_

 _Le dije deteniéndolo, pero el solo me volteo a ver, y comenzó a negar con su dedo._

 _Steve. No quiero que me siga señorita solo me retrasaría._

 _Y diciendo eso, él se alejó corriendo._

 _Cuando veo que él se ha ido reacciono ante sus palabras y cómo demonios se atrevía a decirme que lo retrasaría si tan solo supiera todo lo que he pasado…pero no es así con suerte no lo volveré a ver vivo._

 _Seguí mi camino y encontré una pequeña cabaña yo entre en ella y veo que es un comedor con acceso a los dormitorios de los prisioneros cuando escucho un golpeteo yo me acerco a la ventana cuando un zombie la rompió entrando, dejando caer unas Calico M-100P yo le disparo acabando de él y tomando las Calico saliendo de ahí._

 _Cuando salgo de la cabaña llegó a una esquina y veo como un cuerpo es arrastrado hacia debajo de la cabaña yo lo ignoro y sigo mi camino donde entre a un nuevo cuarto pero contenía detectores de metales yo deje mis armas y la munición que había encontrado cuando me encuentro con un escáner, cuando escucho teclas yo camino y me encuentro con un servidor y con Steve._

 _Steve. Chris Redfield…_

 _Claire. Steve ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Steve. Chris Redfield… ¿es algún pariente tuyo?_

 _Claire. ¿Hablas de mi hermano?_

 _Steve. Ah, entiendo…son hermanos_

 _Yo veo como se acerca a un panel de energía mientras seguía hablando._

 _Steve. Bien, parece que Umbrella vigila a tu hermano._

 _Claire. ¡¿Cómo?!_

 _Dije acercándome al ordenador._

 _Claire. Debo contactar con Leon para que le diga a mi hermano que le vigilan. Es bueno tener contactos fuera de aquí._

 _Steve. Ese archivo muestra la situación exacta de este lugar. Eh ¿Por qué no le envías las coordenadas a tu hermano y le pides que nos ayude?_

 _Claire. Gracias… ¡Lo haré!_

 _Steve. En ¡era una broma!_

 _Yo volteé para mirarlo confundida._

 _Steve. No podrá llegar aquí, aunque sea tu hermano._

 _Claire. Si puede… ¡Estoy segura!_

 _Steve. ¡No! ¡No vendrá! ¡Si confías en los demás, te decepcionarán! ¡Créeme lo sé!_

 _Dijo yéndose molesto, dejándome una vez más sola._

 _Claire. ¿A que ha venido todo eso…?_

 _El me confundía primero me toma como nada y luego trata de darme consejos…por dios no podría ser más maduro aunque me causaba intriga el saber cómo ha llegado aquí._

 _Para evitar más molestias olvide el tema cuando abro un cajón y encuentro un emblema de oro lo llevo al escáner encontrando un informe sobre un nuevo material que se encontraba en un maletín, regrese por el mismo camino que tome, llevando conmigo mi pistola cuando llegó a una cortina de metal yo activo la abertura y veo como unos zombies estaban ahí yo evito dispararles y disparo hacia el tanque de gas que estaba ahí, tomando el extinguidor que estaba ahí, evadí a los zombies del corredor y regrese al cementerio acabando con los zombies y apagando el fuego tomando el maletín abriéndolo y sacando el material lo puse en el escáner luego de regresar allá y este fue copiado, yo volví y vi una gran compuerta donde coloque el emblema, abrí la compuerta viendo que enfrente de mi había un puente, pero que estaba roto yo tome el otro camino subiendo unas escaleras de metal, evadí a los zombies y subí por una pequeñas escaleras encontrándome con una gran mansión, entre en ella y veo un gran retrato pero algo roto que no logró distinguir el rostro, luego de vagar y abrir las cerraduras electrónicas entre a un corredor, pero había varios zombies ahí, tuve que matarlos para poder pasar camine hasta llegar al final del pasillo entrando a una habitación con una pantalla cuando veo que debajo de un emblema de hormiga reina se encontraba un botón yo lo presiono y las luces bajan comenzando una película yo me acerque y veo como hay dos niños o más bien dicho gemelos, el chico tenía una libélula en la mano y él le estaba quitando las alas mientras la chica lo observaba con una sonrisa, el chico se paró y dejó caer a la libélula en un hormiguero la chica camina hacia él y observan la libélula cuando suben sus rostros se sonríen mutuamente._

 _Ahí acabo la cinta y un estante se corre hacia la derecha dejando ver un corredor, yo por inercia camino y veo un timón el cual tomo saliendo de ahí, cuando llego a la puerta para salir escucho un grito:_

 _Steve. ¡Ayúdenme!_

 _Claire. ¿¡Steve!?_

 _Yo corrí para ir a ayudarle regresando al cuarto cuando veo un panel de control yo presione algunos interruptores logrando que él pudiera salir._

 _Steve. Estuvo muy cerca. Pero, encontré algo…gracias a….ti…están bien no_

 _Me dijo enseñándome una Lugers de Oro que recuerdo que eran las que necesitaba para abrir aquella puerta en el segundo piso. Yo no dudo y le digo:_

 _Claire. Oh, ¡las necesito! Dámelas_

 _Steve. ¡Estás de broma! ¡Yo las encontré y yo me las quedo!_

 _Cuando él me miro me dijo:_

 _Steve. Bien hagamos un trato ¡te las cambiare por algo completamente automático!_

 _Yo lo pienso y veo que sería un buen trato pero podría necesitar un arma así._

 _Steve. Nos vemos, Claire… ¡Goodbye!_

 _Me dijo saliendo de la habitación._

 _Claire. ¡Eh, espera! ¡Steve!_

 _Le dije en vano al ver como el salía de ahí sin escucharme, aunque esta es la segunda vez que me hace lo mismo._

 _Suspire pesadamente y salí de la habitación, regrese por el pasillo cuando veo un pequeño punto rojo, yo corrí y me refugie detrás de una columna y por poco no logro escapar de la bala._

 _Xx. ¡Redfield! ¡Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi operación!_

 _Claire. ¡¿De que estás hablando?!_

 _Xx. ¡Dejaste que te capturaran para poder guiar a tu gente hasta mi base!_

 _Claire. No sé de qué estás hablando_

 _Xx. ¡No me engañas! ¡Soy Alfred Ashford, jefe de esta base!_

 _Claire. ¿Oh? Hmm, debes ser uno de los empleados más bajos de Umbrella si estas a cargo de una base tan horrible como esta_

 _Alfred. ¡Cómo te atreves! La familia Ashford es una de las más importantes y finas del mundo. Mi abuelo fue uno de los fundadores de Umbrella Inc. Ahora dime ¡¿Por qué has atacado esta instalación?!_

 _Claire. ¿Atacado?_

 _Alfred. Poco después de que llegaras, atacaron mi base. ¡Debiste informar a tu gente de su ubicación!_

 _Claire. Aun no te entiendo. De verdad que no sé nada de eso_

 _Alfred. ¡Inaceptable! ¿Cómo puedes negarlo? ¡Han destruido mi base!...Y gracias a ti se ha liberado el virus T, creando cientos de zombies y monstruos._

 _Yo asome mi cara para ver si había una manera de escapar pero Alfred continúo hablando._

 _Alfred. ¡Dime! ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡¿Quién te envió?!_

 _Dijo disparando a lo cual casi no logro esquivar._

 _Alfred. Como quieras. De, todos modos, tan solo eres una rata enjaulada. Me encargare de que estés entretenida antes de eliminarte. Mientras tanto, diviérteme con los monstruos que tú has creado._

 _Dijo riendo al último con una ridícula risa que me dio un escalofrió._

 _Yo salí de la residencia y busque el lugar donde podía colocar el timón que había encontrado, aunque regrese por el camino que tome note que había unas escaleras más yo las baje y encontré un acceso con una forma octagonal, y vi que era la misma del timón así que lo coloque y lo gire, haciendo que la pequeña plataforma se moviera y emergiera un submarino, yo baje las escaleras entrando en él, y viendo una mochila lateral que tome, cuando veo una palanca yo la bajo haciendo que volviera a sumergirse el submarino, subo las escaleras encontrando unos cuartos subterráneos yo entre en uno viendo que había un montacargas el cual opere quitando la gran caja que se encontraba en un elevador de plataforma, subí la energía y baje cuando presiono un botón el elevador plataforma sube con varios zombies con cascos, los cual supongo que eran trabajadores de ahí, rápidamente tomo mi pistola y acabo con cada uno de ellos para luego entrar en la plataforma tomando una tarjeta de acceso._

 _Regresé al submarino volviendo a accionar el interruptor emergiendo, regrese por el mismo camino hasta las escaleras de metal encontré una puerta que no estaba bajo llave así que entre ahí cuando siento el suelo temblar cuando de repente un gusano gigante sale de la tierra y arremete contra mi yo me arroje al suelo esquivando por poco al gusano yo corro hacia un edificio cuando entro veo que son como las oficinas y laboratorios del lugar llego a un área abierta y camino un poco, pero siento un escalofrió en mi espalda y volteo viendo una vez más aquel señalador rojo yo me lanzó al suelo escuchando una pequeña explosión._

 _Claire. ¡Alfred!_

 _Digo levantando mi cara observándolo con una estúpida sonrisa, siguiendo apuntándome con su rifle._

 _Yo corro esquivando al señalador hasta que llegué a las escaleras subiéndolas de prisa cuando llegue arriba Alfred ya no estaba._

 _Regrese al corredor principal subiendo las escaleras encontrando un cuarto, y al ver que no había algo que me ayudase a salir de ahí me iba a ir, pero una persiana de metal, escuchando de fondo la risa de Alfred._

 _Alfred. Bienvenida Claire. Considera esta zona como un campo de juegos especial. Lo he preparado para ti. Por favor, intenta divertirme, y no me decepciones muriendo demasiado pronto. ¡Quiero disfrutar esto! ¡Ja ja ja!_

 _Yo camine y me aleje encontrando una puerta electrónica, la cual tuve que activar y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una persiana de metal se abrió, y de ella salió un brazo mutado, para golpear la pared y luego salir un_ _bandersnachst al cual comencé a dispararle rápidamente, a lo cual el cayo yo volví hacia la puerta viendo al c una vez más, yo no reaccione y el me tomo por mi cabeza alzándome del suelo, yo luchaba para que me soltara, cuando , escucho como un cristal se rompe seguido de algunos disparos, el bandersnachst me suelta y veo a Steve que me ve y se gira para seguir disparando, el siguió así hasta que lo llevo a un callejón donde lo pateo dándole un último disparo._

 _Steve. ¡Oh sí, eso estuvo bien!_

 _Yo levante mi vista agarrando mi hombro ya que tuvo que soportar el amarre del bandersnachst._

 _Steve. No te preocupes, Claire, tu caballero de brillante armadura está aquí_

 _Yo me apene al escucharle decir eso pero mire las Lugers y olvide lo que me dijo._

 _Claire. Sueñas…pero gracias por la ayuda._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Esto es por lo que me necesitas. Te cubro las espaldas._

 _Claire. Lo que sea… ¡Toma esto!_

 _Le dije sacando las metralletas extendiéndoselas para que las tomara._

 _Steve. ¡Una metralleta! ¡¿Para mí?!_

 _Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, me pareció tierno y algo lindo peno no se las daría así de fácilmente, además de que había algo que no le he dicho._

 _Claire. Conoces el trato…A cambio de las Lugers._

 _Steve. ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!_

 _Me dijo entregándome las Lugers sin dudar._

 _Steve. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi tipo de arma! ¡De acuerdo!_

 _Dijo cargando la metralleta y, con la intención de dispar, pero cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía._

 _Steve. ¿Eh? Eh, esto está vacío, ¡me has engañado!_

 _Yo comencé a reírme desde que se percató de que estaban vacías, me parece que aún es demasiado inocente, pero cuando lo vi hacer algunos pucheros seguí riendo hasta que me controle y le dije:_

 _Claire. Allí arriba…mucha munición…solo para ti_

 _Steve. ¿Cómo subo hasta ahí?_

 _Claire. Dame un impulso y te las conseguiré._

 _Steve. Está bien, está bien_

 _Me dijo poniéndose de rodillas, yo me subí sobre su espalda para alcanzar las municiones,_

 _Steve. Au, mi espalda…pesas más de lo que pareces ¡deprisa!_

 _Cuando tuve toda la munición me quede solo un poco más arriba de él para que se le quitara, pero termine bajando extendiéndole las municiones._

 _Claire. ¿Feliz?_

 _El la tomo, pero la plataforma en la que estábamos comenzó a descender._

 _Steve. ¿Q…que?_

 _Alfred. Ahora que ha aparecido tu caballero, se puede unir a ti en tu descenso a los infiernos_

 _Cuando terminamos de bajar Steve me hablo._

 _Steve. ¡Bien, hagámoslo! Espera aquí, Claire_

 _Me dijo cargando sus metralletas._

 _Steve. Es hora de probar mi nuevo juguete._

 _Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta luego de un rato escuche su voz._

 _Steve. ¡Ha sido trabajo sucio, pero esta zona esta despejada!_

 _Yo corrí para llegar con él, aunque me detuve comenzando a caminar._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí_

 _Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo baje mi vista pensándolo._

 _Steve. ¿Ves? Te puedes fiar más de esta cosa que de una persona._

 _Dijo haciendo poses con sus armas, yo lo mire confundida y asombrada por lo que me dijo._

 _Claire. ¿Más que en la gente?..._

 _El me miro y volteo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida pero lo detuve._

 _Claire. Steve, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te trajo aquí y donde está tu familia?_

 _Steve. ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero hablar sobre eso!_

 _Me dijo gritándome para comenzar a disparar hacia la nada yo solo me cubrí por inercia._

 _Claire. …Steve…_

 _Steve. …No importa… ¡Sigamos!_

 _Yo solo lo mire pero, ya no dije nada mas solo lo seguí, cuando íbamos caminando sobre una rejilla esta se rompió y ambos caímos al primer nivel._

 _Cuando nos recuperamos del golpe note que los escombros estaban sobre mi hice varios esfuerzo para liberar mi pierna pero simplemente no podía._

 _Steve. ¡Claire! ¿Estás bien?_

 _Y antes de que le pudiera pedir ayuda me aterre al ver a un zombie detrás de él._

 _Claire. ¡Steve! ¡Detrás de ti!_

 _Él se paró y le apunto al zombie rápidamente pero, cuando vio lo vio comenzó a bajar sus armas y a caminar hacia atrás, yo me sorprendí por eso y le comencé a decir:_

 _Claire. ¿Qué ocurre, Steve? ¡Dispárale!_

 _Steve. Espera…yo…no…no puedo…..¡Noo!_

 _Dijo cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de apuntar, yo me quede confundida ya que él jamás mostro miedo, porque lo hacía ahora._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Le grite, pero veo con horror como el zombie se comenzó a dirigir hacia a mí, yo comienzo a retroceder, y me aterro cuando este se abalanza sobre mí, yo grite y me cubrí, cuando escucho gritar a Steve._

 _Steve. ¡Padreeee!_

 _Le escuche gritar cuando comenzó a disparar hasta acabar con su cargador, y a pesar de que ya estuviera más muerto el siguió haciéndolo, él estaba en shock ya que seguía intentando disparar, cuando el reacciono yo lo mire._

 _Claire. Steve…_

 _Cuando lo miro, veo mucha tristeza en sus ojos, el comienza a temblar un poco y se deja caer de rodillas._

 _Steve. Padre.…..¡Padre!_

 _Luego de eso el me ayudo a quitar los escombros de mi pierna, él se sienta enfrente del cuerpo del zombie y yo me acerco a él._

 _Steve. Mi padre trabajaba para Umbrella. Intento robar información, con la intención de venderla al mejor portor pero lo atraparon y…mataron a mi madre, y nos enviaron aquí…_

 _Yo lo miro con mucha tristeza al escuchar eso, jamás creí que eso hubiera pasado._

 _Claire. Oh, Steve…_

 _Steve. ¡Fue un imbécil por hacer algo tan imprudente! Tan estúpido…_

 _Yo no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que Chris y yo crecimos sin nuestros padres, yo solo me agache y trate de calmarlo un poco, aunque sé que no servirían de nada las palabras._

 _Claire. Está bien ahora…descansa_

 _Le dije sabía que eso sería lo mejor, me levante y salí de ahí con un poco de pena ya que sabía que era el perder a tus padres, pero aun así seguí mi camino ya que debíamos salir de ahí._

 _Cuando logre encontrar un elevador regrese por el mismo camino esta vez tomando un camino diferente llegando a una sala seguida de un laboratorio, cuando me acerque a la ventana un científico herido salió de ahí haciendo señas para que abriera la puerta pero la puerta tenia clave._

 _Claire. ¡No puedo abrir la puerta!_

 _Le grite, entonces el volteo y se vio horrorizado yo trate de ver pero entonces aquel hombre termino golpeado el cristal salpicando su sangre evitando ver adentro._

 _Cuando una alarma se comenzó a escucharse._

 _Comp. Cont5aminacion biológica detectada. Nivel 3. Las persianas de emergencia se cerrarán. El personal debe ser evacuado inmediatamente._

 _Yo corrí y salí de ahí, cuando llegue a las escaleras veo como la persiana comienza a cerrase yo corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas saltando y rodando por el piso._

 _Claire. ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!_

 _Yo salí de aquel edificio viendo que el gusano que se encontraba ahí ya no estaba, regrese a la residencia, y usando la llave plateada que había encontrado entrando en un estudio, cuando veo una computadora yo me acerco y presiono el encendido esperando que realmente se encendiera, cuando esta se prende un video igual al que anteriormente había visto se reprodujo pero esta vez sin sonido cuando un bandersnachst entro a la habitación rompiendo la ventana tome la ballesta que había encontrado y comencé a dispararle, cuando verifique que realmente había muerto salí del estudio dirigiéndome a la sala donde estaba la puerta con el espacio para las Lugers de oro._

 _Abrí la puerta y veo que hay un pasadizo que da al exterior, yo camino y encuentro un puente el cual cruzo sin problema alguno, cuando a lo lejos veo un gran castillo subo por las escaleras veo que hay una entrada algo destruida yo entro y veo una gran muñeca algo deteriorada y debo reconocer algo terrorífica colgada de la pared, yo veo que ahí habían muchos murciélagos saco mi encendedor evitando que estos me atacaran subí por las escaleras que habían ahí, abro una puerta y escucho una voz, yo me escondo detrás de una pared para escuchar quien hablaba, cuando escucho la voz de una mujer._

 _Xx. ¡Sigue concentrado, hermano! Nuestro enemigo es solo una niña pequeña. ¡¿Por qué dura tanto?!_

 _Alfred. Lo siento, Alexia. Pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido._

 _Alexia. El renacimiento de la familia Ashford depende de tu éxito, hermano._

 _Alfred. Soy consciente de eso, Alexia. Haré renacer el nombre de la familia, ¡y te convertiré en la señora de la grandiosa familia Ashford!_

 _Alexia. No te preocupes hermano…Me encargare de ellos yo misma… ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¿Hay alguien en el pasillo?_

 _Yo corrí escondiéndome ahora detrás de una pared, donde ya no pude escuchar lo que decían._

 _Salí de ahí encontrando la enfermería de la prisión, cuando entre vi a un doctor zombie comiendo a su paciente cuando él me vio camine hacia atrás y viendo como el "paciente" se levantaba yo tomé mi pistola y acabe con ambos, cuando vi que realmente ambos estuvieran muertos busque medicina hemostática, para luego regresar hasta la celda donde había estado antes, encendí mi encendedor y me acerque al guardia el cual al escuchar pasos apunto su arma contra mí._

 _Rodrigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Yo camine hasta el dejando sobre su escritorio la medicina._

 _Rodrigo. Medicina hemostática. Que amable, gracias._

 _Me dijo el tomando la medicina, yo sonreí y le dije:_

 _Claire. Deja que te ayude._

 _Rodrigo. Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme yo solo. Ahora vete…_

 _Mire mi encendedor y luego a él._

 _Claire. Guárdalo. Me lo regaló mi hermano, pero…_

 _Rodrigo. Gracias. Déjame que te de esto a cambio. Puede que lo necesites. Ahora vete. No te preocupes por mí_

 _Dijo abriendo un cajón, sacando una ganzúa._

 _Salí de ahí para dirigirme hacia la residencia principal, pero antes de que entrara alguien me hablo._

 _Xx. Saludos. Tú debes ser la adorable Claire Redfield. La hermana._

 _Yo volteé y busque a la persona viendo a un hombre vestido de negro._

 _Claire. ¡¿Quién es usted?!_

 _Le pregunte viendo como él se acercaba poco a poco a mí._

 _Xx. Digamos que tan solo soy un fantasma que regresa de la muerte para espantar a tu querido hermano, Chris._

 _Cuando estuve cerca lo reconocí por una foto que había visto en Racoon City._

 _Claire. Wesker…_

 _Wesker. Parece que no hay mucho que explicar, ¿no?, yo fui quien atacó está isla y quien pensó que podrías estar dando vueltas por aquí._

 _Dijo subiendo las escaleras observándome detenidamente._

 _Wesker. Mucho mejor para mí ahora que el gato trajo esta agradable sorpresa, tu siempre cariñoso hermano definitivamente se aparecerá. Debo agradecerte por ser tan buena carnada._

 _Claire. No sé lo que hubo entre ustedes dos, pero se equivoca respecto a él. Mi hermano no es la clase de persona que usted piensa que es._

 _Wesker se acercó a mí y tomo bruscamente mi rostro._

 _Wesker. ¡Desprecio a Chris!_

 _Claire. ¿Qué va a hacerle a él?_

 _El me soltó y seguido me golpeo arrojándome bastante lejos yo trate de recuperarme rápidamente para escapar pero cuando volteo veo que Wesker está frente a mí con una sonrisa sádica, retrocedo pero sin éxito ya que él comienza a hacer presión en mi hombro con su pie._

 _Wesker. Ohh, como gimoteara tu hermano al verte morir._

 _El seguía haciendo demasiada presión, y veo como se reía de mi sufrimiento cuando una llamada lo interrumpió._

 _Wesker. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué cosa? Quédate ahí. Ya voy._

 _Dijo alejándose de mi cuándo trate de enderezarme el volteo y me dio una patada dejándome aturdida._

 _Wesker. Parece que pueda que me seas de más utilidad. Te voy a dejar vivir un poquito más._

 _Dijo volteando hacia mi cuando veo que sus ojos son rojos, veo con horror aquellos ojos para ver como el salta por sobre una barda, yo me levanto con trabajo, y entro al castillo encontrando una hormiga azul y después una roja, regreso al palacio escondido y entro en las habitaciones encontrando una caja de música que tocaba una linda melodía yo paro la música y saco el disco, viendo como la tapa se cierra, veo alrededor adornados azules, así que coloco la hormiga azul, seguido de eso la cama que había ahí, bajo mostrando unas escaleras, yo las subo encontrando una sala de juegos con un carrusel, camino en ella buscando algo más y lo encuentro ya que en el carrusel había un panel de control el cual se viendo como la escalera giraba para dar a otro piso más, yo volví a subir encontrando el diario de Alfred, luego de eso regrese por donde había ido, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí, escucho una voz femenina a mis espaldas._

 _Xx. ¿Claire Redfield? ¡No te muevas!_

 _Yo volteo y veo a una mujer rubia apuntándome con un rifle de francotirador._

 _Xx. Al fin nos conocemos…es una pena que tenga que despedirme tan pronto…Soy Alexia Ashford. ¡Por el honor de la familia Ashford, te mataré!_

 _Dijo disparando yo solo me agache y busque en donde refugiarme pero al no encontrar algo termine topándome con algo._

 _Claire. ¡Espera!_

 _Le dije para escuchar la voz de Steve._

 _Steve. ¡¿Qué ocurre?!_

 _Dijo pateando la puerta entrando a la habitación, el me miro en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada a Alexia apuntándole, pero esta fue más rápida disparándole, a lo que el termino en el suelo disparando sus ametralladoras._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Dije acercándome a él tratando de ver si no estaba sangrando, cuando ambos vemos como el decorado de la pared realmente era una puerta secreta._

 _Claire. ¡Una puerta secreta!_

 _Steve. ¡Tras ella!_

 _Me dijo levantándose, pero él se tocó su brazo, yo lo mire preocupada._

 _Claire. ¿Estás bien?_

 _El volteo y me miro._

 _Steve. Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño._

 _Me dijo para dirigirse a la puerta la cual ambos abrimos y entramos a otro cuarto, veo a Steve buscar a Alexia cuando yo veo algo extraño._

 _Claire. Esto debe ser…_

 _Pero escucho un grito y veo a Alfred el me golpea y veo como Steve lo aleja de mi haciendo que se estampe contra la pared pero sin dejar de apuntarle._

 _Él nos mira sorprendido y veo que él está extraño, ya que él se levanta lentamente volteando por un momento viendo su reflejó y seguido grito._

 _Alfred. ¡¿Qué?! No…es…es…_

 _Y luego el salió del cuarto gritando, Steve y yo nos miramos confundidos._

 _Steve. Espera un momento… ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!_

 _Yo miro confundida todo y luego veo una peluca rubia._

 _Claire. Así que después de todo nunca hubo una Alexia._

 _Steve. ¡¿Quieres decir que cree que es dos personas?!_

 _Yo solo asentí y veo como él se exalta._

 _Steve. OK. Eso es. Salgamos de aquí._

 _Pero antes de que avanzáramos una alerta se escuchó:_

 _Comp. Se ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción. Todo el personal debe ser evacuado inmediatamente._

 _Steve. ¡Ese loco! ¡Intenta volarnos con todas las instalaciones! Vamos, ¡tenemos que llegar a ese aeropuerto!_

 _Claire. ¡Bien!_

 _Me dijo saliendo de ahí seguido por mí y luego de un largo recorrido llegué hasta el frente de la residencia principal donde volví a reunirme con Steve._

 _Steve. ¡Claire!_

 _Yo volteé a verlo, pero escuchamos algunas turbinas y vimos el cielo nocturno, que en el habían varios aviones._

 _Steve. ¡Deben ser supervivientes!_

 _Claire. Salgamos de aquí también._

 _Steve. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!_

 _Me dijo corriendo en dirección al submarino, yo lo seguí y llegue junto a él, entonces él acciono el acceso al submarino, entramos en él y nos sumergimos para entrar a la entrada hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos ahí vimos que habían unos espacios ahí para poder entrar al avión, entonces recordé las insignias que había encontrado, las coloque y se activó el mecanismo, ambos entramos al avión y Steve comenzó a preparar todo para el despegue._

 _Steve. Oh no ¡no podremos despegar a menos que levantemos el puente!_

 _Claire. Yo me ocupare de eso. Quédate aquí y prepara el despegué._

 _Le dije para volver a salir del avión y buscar una manera de subir el puente cuando logre accionarlo tuve que buscar una manera de regresar a él lo que me llevo a una sala donde había un ascensor de carga, el cual tuve que arreglar para lograr entrar cuando una vez más la alarma volvió a escucharse._

 _Comp. Se ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción. La base se autodestruirá en 5 minutos. El personal debe ser evacuado inmediatamente._

 _Yo me apresure a entrar al ascensor sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, cuando salí del ascensor note que lo había hecho donde se encontraba el gusano gigante sabiendo que era un largo camino cuando salí de ahí una explosión detrás de mí me sorprendí, cuando volteo hacia el frente viendo a otro de esos monstruos, un Tyrant estaba frente a mi yo le disparo flechas explosivas y algunas granadas con lo cual logró derribarlo, paso por encima de él corriendo y esquivando zombies hasta llegar al avión una vez más._

 _Steve. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Empezaba a preocuparme!_

 _Claire. ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Vamos!_

 _Le digo para que salgamos de ahí lo más pronto posible._

 _Steve. Bien, ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Es hora de decir adiós a esta trampa mortal!_

 _Dice el_ _comenzando a elevar el avión despegando y logrando al fin que escapáramos de la Isla Rockford._

 _Steve. ¡Ya-hoo! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Fantástico!_

 _Claire. ¡Por fin ha acabado!_

 _Le dije sonriéndole a lo que él me correspondió el gento pero aparto poco a poco su rostro._

 _Steve. Claire, lo siento, sé que te he causado muchos problemas._

 _Claire. No, no pasa nada. Ha sido difícil para los dos._

 _Steve. Espero de corazón que encuentres a tu hermano. Yo…sé lo que es estar solo._

 _Claire. Oh Steve…_

 _Pero él se aclaró la garganta volviéndome a sonreír._

 _Steve. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Puedo llevarte al lugar que quieras, Claire…_

 _Yo lo pensé por un momento para sonreírle y bromear un poco con él._

 _Claire. He oído que Hawái está bien en esta época._

 _Steve. ¡Eso es!_

 _Pero un estruendo nos sorprendió, y más al ver que venía de la parte trasera del avión._

 _Steve. ¡Eh! ¿Qué?... ¡la escotilla de carga está abierta!_

 _Claire. Iré atrás y lo comprobare._

 _Steve. Gracias, he abierto la puerta del compartimiento de carga._

 _Yo fui y abrí la puerta pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver al Tyrant ahí una vez más, le comencé a disparar pero no le hacían daño las balas así que le dispare las granadas que tenía a la mano, cuando la catapulta de ataque se activó, yo la disparé y un contenedor lleno de misiles salió disparado contra el Tyrant, al principio este lo resistió pero termino cayendo con todo y el contenedor, pero mientras caía los misiles explotaron._

 _Suspire exhausta, volví a la cabina junto con Steve que me miro preocupado._

 _Steve. ¿Qué ocurría?_

 _Claire. Oh, nada. Debía de haber una cucaracha gigante encima._

 _Le dije alejándome de su asiento pero casi caigo cuando el intentó girar el avión._

 _Claire. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

 _Steve. ¡No lo sé! ¡El avión ha cambiado de dirección solo!_

 _Juntos comenzamos a buscar la causa de lo que estaba pasando, y ambos vimos como una luz amarilla estaba parpadeando._

 _Steve. ¡Está en piloto automático! ¡No puedo a cambiar a control manual!_

 _Pero entonces el monitor comenzó a escucharse una voz._

 _Alfred. ¡Mil disculpas, pero ahora no puedo dejarlos escapar!_

 _Entonces la imagen se aclaró dejándonos ver por el monitor una imagen congelada de Alfred riendo._

 _Claire. Alfred, maldito travesti._

 _Luego de muchos intentos por recuperar el control del avión nos dimos cuenta que era inútil, el avión tomo un curso bastante largo así que ambos terminamos sentándonos en el suelo, Steve estaba a mi lado, me comenzó a dar sueño y termine durmiéndome en el hombro de Steve._

 _Cuando estaba despertando note como Steve se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, sabia con qué intención lo hacía pero me debatía en dejarlo o en detenerlo, pero tome la segunda, fingí que despertaba y él se apartó rápidamente de mi levantándose, vi cómo se recargo contra la ventana cuando comienza a preocuparse._

 _Steve. Eh… ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _Yo levante mi rostro viendo como Steve revisaba las coordenadas._

 _Steve. Latitud 88, 17 grados…_

 _Yo me levanté y mire tras la ventana observando que todo estaba cubierto de nieve._

 _Steve. Eso es… ¡La Antártida!... ¡¿estamos sobre la Antártida?!_

 _Claire. ¡¿Qué?!_

 _En eso el avión comenzó a tener turbulencias, cuando nos sentamos en los asientos del copiloto y el piloto, notamos a los demás hidroaviones de antes._

 _Claire. Eh… ¡esos son los hidroaviones que salieron de la isla antes que nosotros!_

 _Steve. Entonces, eso significa que este lugar pertenece a Umbrella…_

 _Cada vez íbamos volando más bajo, y la velocidad no se reducía, vi alrededor como los hidroaviones se habían estrellado, cuando lo entendí fue muy tarde, el impacto fue inminente, terminamos atravesando la estructura._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este fue el segundo cap. de la historia y como habrán leído Claire nos dice todo acerca lo que sucedió en la isla, aunque claro como notaron en el final solo lo hice hasta la primera parte del juego emitiendo algunas cosas que creí que eran innecesarias.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado digo y eso con la esperanza de que alguien lea la historia y ya saben si les gusto el cap. y la historia** **háganmelo saber con su review y si no fue así y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

 **Y por cierto a los pocos lectores que dejaron sus reviews el en cap. anterior aquí están sus respuestas.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 1 . May 20

Hola, este fic promete, espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Saludos

 _ **Bueno la verdad es que tus historias me encantan y que leas una mía pues me puso por los aires y bueno aquí está el segundo cap. ojala te guste.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 1 . May 7

Amo a Cleve! Son una pareja tan obvia y linda... *_*  
Espero el siguiente capitulo, ya quiero saber quién era la que hablaba primero con Claire, esa mujer..  
Besos, te animo para que continues

 _ **Bueno te diré el Cleve es mi segunda pareja predilecta luego de Aeon y si son tan obvios y lindos juntos una verdadera pena como "acabo" su historia, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que Steve vuelva en el residente vil 7 o un spin off o alguna otra cosa.**_

 _ **Y siento decepcionarte pero esto nos trae hasta el comienzo de su linda historia, y respecto a la misteriosa mujer ya sabrás quien es más adelante.**_

 _ **Ojala te guste el nuevo cap.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno realmente no podía hacerlos esperar mucho por el nuevo capítulo además de que yo tampoco me quería ausentar por tanto tiempo pero recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Anteriormente:**

El avión comenzó a tener turbulencias, cuando nos sentamos en los asientos del copiloto y el piloto, notamos a los demás hidroaviones de antes.

Claire. Eh… ¡esos son los hidroaviones que salieron de la isla antes que nosotros!

Steve. Entonces, eso significa que este lugar pertenece a Umbrella…

Cada vez íbamos volando más bajo, y la velocidad no se reducía, vi alrededor como los hidroaviones se habían estrellado, cuando lo entendí fue muy tarde, el impacto fue inminente, terminamos atravesando la estructura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Escuchaba varios circuitos y un frio aire a mí alrededor, y aunque trataba de abrir mis ojos no o conseguía hasta que tuve las suficientes fuerzas y me levante poco a poco tomando mi cabeza con mis manos por el dolor que tenía en ese momento, busque a mi alrededor buscando a Steve y lo encontré a un par de metros de distancia de mí, él estaba inconsciente me acerque a él_ _moviéndolo para que el despertara._

 _Claire. ¡Eh…! ¡Despierta, Steve!_

 _Al fin logró hacer que se despierte pero el comienza a quejarse, seguro es por el golpe que nos llevamos gracias al choque, el comienza a levantarse y me mira confundido._

 _Steve. ¿Aun…estamos vivos…?_

 _Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, ambos nos pusimos en pie y Steve comenzó a patear la puerta para que esta se abriera, luego de unos cuantos impactos la puerta cayo del avión, Steve salto yo me acerque a la puerta, él me hiso una seña para que saltara, y así lo hice pero aterrice sobre él, yo lo abrase accidentalmente para evitar una fea caída, pero siento como el aprieta su agarre en mi cintura, yo trato de levantarme, pero él me sigue sujetando yo volteo y por unos breves segundos hubiera querido seguir ahí, en esa posición mirándonos a los ojos, pero reaccione y me levante fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada._

 _Claire. Gracias._

 _Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano el cerró los ojos, pero no acepto mi ayuda y él se levantó volteando hacia el avión señalando lo obvio._

 _Steve. Oh…el avión está destrozado…_

 _Yo volteo hacia el avión viendo que tan destrozado había quedado y vaya que lo quedo._

 _Steve. Vamos a dividirnos para encontrar la forma de salir de este enorme congelador._

 _Claire. Bien_

 _Steve. De acuerdo ¡Vamos!_

 _Me dijo el antes de correr por debajo del avión, donde deje de verlo, yo me apresure y tome el mismo camino, notando que habían unas escaleras, las cuales baje viendo delante de mi dos puertas, pero decidí ir a la segunda ya que tuve un presentimiento._

 _Abrí la puerta entrando a lo que parecían ser los dormitorios de los empleados pero no solo habían literas y casilleros también habían cuerpos. Cuando escucho detrás de mi algo que cae, yo volteo viendo como uno de esos cuerpos toma vida otra vez yo le disparo rápidamente evitando cualquier cosa pero, no esperaba que los demás cuerpos volvieran a la vida dejándome atrapada los mate rápidamente y salí de aquella habitación aun con mi corazón acelerado al pensar cómo es que la gente de aquí pudo infectarse, entonces lo pienso y recuerdo los hidroaviones tal vez algún superviviente estaba contaminado y gracias a él muchos otros, ojala no sean todas las personas trabajadoras de aquí._

 _Una vez tranquila tomo las escaleras que se encontraban junto a la puerta, y las bajo cuando veo que hay un tipo de capullos en las paredes decido ignorarlos y sigo mi camino, encontrando una oficina en la cual al no encontrar cosas servibles salgo igual que como entré, esta vez giro a la derecha viendo como un cuerpo cuelga del techo en uno de esos capullos._

 _Al final del pasillo veo unas puertas grandes las cuales abro entrando a una sala de máquinas, con varios empleados de Umbrella transformados en zombies los cuales tuve que matar para lograr pasar, camine por los largos pasillos entrando a una armería, cuando entre encontré una llave para la sala de minas la cual no se en dónde está, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrarla._

 _Cuando voy más al fondo me encuentro un rifle de asalto en cual no dudo en tomar para salir de la armería y seguir investigando aquellas instalaciones. Regrese al corredor y subí por unas escaleras encontrando la sala de minas donde tuve que usar la llave para encontrarme con una sala casi congelada en la dual había un agujero con forma octagonal, pensé que podría haber estado en ese lugar y donde podría estar pero lo más importante lo llegaría a utilizar sea lo que sea que vaya ahí._

 _Cuando logro ver la advertencia "Gas venenoso. Cerrar en caso de emergencia."_

 _Regreso viendo una puerta y una excavadora abro la puerta encuentro una central de energía la cual solo lograre activar si enciendo el generador que ahora deberé buscar, matando en el camino a unos cerverus, encontrando rápidamente el generador poniéndolo en marcha regrese y reactivando la energía, notando al instante como la energía regreso y así las luces._

 _Vuelvo al cuarto de máquinas entrando a un cuarto con las iniciales: B.O.W. encontrando una máscara de gas, y evadiendo y matando las horribles arañas zombies y el ácido que ellas echaban encontré un código de barras que no tengo ni la menor idea para que servirá; Salí de ahí con muchas duda pero recordando que debo hallar a Steve para que salgamos de ahí con la excavadora que vi antes._

 _Regreso a la sala de máquinas encontrando un paquete el cual veo y comparo con el código de barras notando al instante que es del mismo empaque lo pego y veo como este cae a una maquina revelándome un panel de control, lo ignoro y regreso por la máscara de gas que había visto antes solo por si acaso._

 _Salí de ahí regresando a la oficina de antes y ahora que hay luz veo que el librero no está contra la pared me acero y noto que hay algo atrás de él, empiezo a empujarlo hasta topar con una pared viendo que habían unos casilleros abro el de en medio y de él sale un ratón ignoro eso y veo que hay una carta, que reconozco al ser otra más del mayordomo de la familia Ashford._

 _Pero luego de leer la carta observo un interruptor el cual presiono logrando que los casilleros se desplieguen hacia un lado mostrando un cuarto secreto, pero más bien era un techo para la habitación me agache y vi que había ahí un monstruo atado con un hacha al cuello lo que había ahí entre ahí algo dudosa encontrando una maceta la cual revise viendo una llave para la sala de máquinas, salí de aquel cuarto secreto encontrando un memorándum de Alexander Ashford donde había muchas cosas bastante interesantes sobre su vida, a las cuales no les di importancia pero solo por ahora luego les daré un buen uso como a los demás archivos que he encontrado._

 _Regrese por el camino por el que vine entrando a la primera puerta después de las escaleras, donde logre encontrar la sala de máquinas que no era la que pensaba que era ya que la anterior sala creo que era más como una empaquetadora de las instalaciones._

 _Abrí la puerta con la llave que había encontrado al entrar me encontré con un panel al cual decidí ignorar dirigiéndome a la puerta que estaba al final, abriendo la puerta entre a una planta alta de la sala empaquetadora de antes encontrando una válvula cuadrada, la tome solo por si la llegó a necesitar regrese al primer cuarto encontrando a Steve._

 _Steve. Claire, parece que hay una base de investigación australiana a unos 11 Km de aquí. ¡Ese debería ser nuestro objetivo!_

 _Entonces volteo y veo la excavadora y al instante tuve una gran idea._

 _Claire. ¡Si lo usamos para romper la pared, puede que tengamos una oportunidad!_

 _Steve. De acuerdo, vamos._

 _Me dijo girando hacia el panel que había visto y veo como el comienza a operarlo mostrándome que se trataba de una grúa, además de mostrar sus habilidades para esto, estoy segura que yo no podría hacerlo._

 _Cuando veo que la grúa esta por romper los tubos de gas le advierto a Steve._

 _Claire. ¡Steve! ¡Cuidado!_

 _Le digo el primero me ve confundido y luego asombrado al ver lo que pasaba pero fue tarde, los tubos se rompieron._

 _Steve. ¡No! ¡Es gas toxico!_

 _Me dice yo corro a la puerta, pero al no ver a Steve regresó por él._

 _Claire. ¡Vamos!_

 _Le digo sacándolo de ahí, cuando salimos ambos respirábamos agitadamente, pero reparo en mi misma recobrando la postura._

 _Steve. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?_

 _Claire. No digas eso. Escúchame. Escaparemos de aquí juntos._

 _Al decirle eso el volteo a mirarme rápidamente, yo me sonroje al pensar bien lo que le dije y más al ver cómo me miraba, yo volteo para no seguir mirándolo._

 _Claire. ¡Tenemos que detener el gas! Si nos dividimos, tendremos una mejor oportunidad de hacerlo…_

 _Le digo girando para volver a verlo._

 _Steve. De acuerdo._

 _Me dice antes de irse pero lo detengo._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _El gira y me ve de perfil, pero yo le sigo diciendo:_

 _Claire. ¡No lo olvides! ¡Saldremos de aquí juntos!_

 _Le digo sonriéndole a lo cual el me respondió de la misma forma pero tan diferente a sus otras sonrisas y no sé por qué pero esta me gustó mucho más que las demás que me ha dado._

 _Luego de eso él se fue, yo lo observe irse, pero recordé lo que había encontrado solo debía volver y todo estaría resuelto pero la válvula era cuadrada y no octagonal, ¡Genial! Ahora debo encontrar la forma de volverla octagonal._

 _Corro por el pequeño pasillo pasando la puerta principal entrando a una un poco más pequeña, entro y veo a un zombie encerrado así que no me preocupo, camino y encuentro lo que creo que es una oficina donde había una máquina, me acerco y veo que se trata de una máquina que cambiaba la forma de los metales coloco la válvula e ingreso la forma que necesito y en pocos segundos esta se vuelve octagonal, regreso a la salida y voy a la puerta principal la cual abro regresando a los niveles inferiores donde estaban los capullos, regresando a la sala de paquetería, una vez ahí esquivo a los zombies que habían llegado ahí, por poco logró escapar subí las escaleras entrando a la habitación fría que había visto antes, pero me coloque la máscara de gas para poder entrar ahí, llegó hasta el tubo de gas coloco la válvula y la cierro, y una vez disipado el gas me retiro la máscara sonriendo por haberlo logrado._

 _Claire. Ahora estamos a salvo_

 _Alfred. ¡Piénsalo una vez más Claire!_

 _Yo volteo y veo a Alfred ahí apuntándome con su rifle._

 _Alfred. ¡Disfrutare viendo como gritas de dolor!_

 _Steve. ¡Esta vez no tarado!_

 _Veo a Steve apuntándole, viniendo a mi rescate una vez más, algo que ahora que lo pienso ha ocurrido en más de una ocasión._

 _Alfred. ¡Otra vez tú!_

 _Le dice a Steve disparando pero él logra esquivarlo rodando por el suelo para quedar de cierta manera frente a frente, Steve le dispara haciendo que caiga por la baranda hasta el suelo de roca, pero este se rompe y Alfred cae por él._

 _Pero en ese momento un horrible rugido se escuchó._

 _Claire. ¡Oh! ¿Qué…ha sido eso?_

 _Steve no me dice nada, solo camina hasta a mí y una vez ahí me hace una señal para bajar las escaleras y llegar a la excavadora._

 _Una vez abajo yo voy por el rifle de Alfred y ahora que lo tengo veo que es un rifle francotirador._

 _Steve. Claire. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos!_

 _Yo le hago caso y voy con él, ambos subimos en la excavadora._

 _Steve. ¿Estas preparada? ¡Voy a atravesar ese muro!_

 _Claire. ¡Adelante!_

 _Me dice antes de comenzar a operar la excavadora, pero me sorprendo al ver la gran cantidad de agua que había del otro lado, es obvio que se inundara pero bueno no creo que sea un problema para nosotros, ya no más._

 _Steve. Bien_

 _Me dice una vez del otro lado del muro, salimos de la excavadora viendo una plataforma alta que salía de la base._

 _Steve. ¡Claire! ¡Quizás podamos escapar por allí!_

 _Me dijo señalando unas escaleras que estaban conectadas a la plataforma, yo veo unas escaleras corredizas que seguro nos ayudarían a subir hasta allá._

 _Claire. Vamos, ¡Adelante!_

 _Le digo, ambos corremos y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la plataforma._

 _Steve. ¡Claire, vamos! ¡Por fin podemos salir de este lugar de locos!_

 _Yo voy con hasta las escaleras._

 _Claire. De acuerdo, ¡Vamos!_

 _Le digo animadamente pero antes de bajar el primer escalón me detengo ya que veo algo subiendo del otro lado._

 _Steve. Venga, vamos… ¿Por qué estas asustada?_

 _Y cuando veo que esa cosa se acerca veo que se trata del monstro que vi atrapado yo retrocedo, entonces siento a Steve empujándome detrás de él._

 _Steve. ¡Quítate!_

 _Le dice en balde ya que el monstruo muta sacando algunas garras de algún tipo, lanzando lejos a Steve._

 _Claire. ¡No! ¡Steve!_

 _Yo corro y veo como él se sujetó de una viga para no caer de la plataforma, suspiro aliviadamente, pero le ofrezco mi mano para que lo subiera pero…veo al monstruo subir hasta la plataforma._

 _Claire. ¡Aguanta! ¡Acabare con ese monstruo y volveré!_

 _Steve. ¡Claire! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete!_

 _Me dice, yo me asusto al escucharlo, pero, no quiero perderlo, y no lo hare._

 _Me levanto y saco el rifle francotirador al recordar un archivo donde decía que el monstruo expulsaba veneno._

 _Luego de una larga lucha logro acercar, saco mi cuchillo para darle el golpe final._

 _Claire. ¡Te tengo!_

 _Le digo apuñalando su pecho haciendo que muera al instante, veo como cae sin vida, yo recupero el aliento y recuerdo._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Corro y veo como el sigue sujetándose pero con muy poca fuerza._

 _Claire. ¿Estás bien?_

 _El levanta su mirada encontrándose con la mía, veo que me mira confundido._

 _Steve. Claire…estas viva…_

 _Yo le sonrió inconscientemente ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a subir, él la acepta y con trabajo lo subo una vez más a la plataforma._

 _Steve. Lo siento. Te he fallado_

 _Le escucho decir…ahora estoy confundida no debería disculparse, más bien esa debería ser yo._

 _Claire. No te preocupes, vamos_

 _Le digo tocándole uno de sus hombros, pero recuerdo que estuvo colgado por un largo rato ojala no haya sido ese brazo._

 _Bajo las escaleras y me siento feliz, aliviado un sinfín de emociones._

 _Claire. ¡Lo logramos! ¡Por fin logramos salir!_

 _Le digo a Steve quien señala algo para decirme:_

 _Steve. ¡Mira! ¡Allí hay un vehículo para la nieve!_

 _Yo le hago una seña y ambos corremos al vehículo una vez ahí verificamos si estaban las llaves y para nuestra suerte, si están ahí, ambos subimos, pero esta vez yo estoy al volante._

 _Enciendo el motor y miro a Steve sonriéndole._

 _Claire. ¡Perfecto! Con esto podremos llegar a la base australiana._

 _Steve. ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!_

 _Me dice, yo arranco y comenzamos a bromear sobre lo que haríamos una vez allí, y como llegaríamos, que haríamos, etc…etc._

 _Ambos íbamos riendo por todas las bromas que estábamos diciendo sobre lo que haríamos después de ir a la base australiana._

 _Steve. ¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Yo miro atreves del espejo lateral y veo unos ¿tentáculos?_

 _Volteo hacia atrás y vemos como uno de los tentáculos golpea el vehículo, siento a Steve tomarme por la cintura apegándome a él, me siento extraña, pero se siente bien, pero regreso a la realidad sintiendo un fuerte golpe que me deja inconsciente._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo lo estuve pero comienzo a despertar y veo a mi hermano…veo a Chris enfrente de mí._

 _Claire. ¡Chris!_

 _Y al fin ahí está mi hermano, lo abrazo._

 _Claire. Te he echado de menos…_

 _Chris. Lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí._

 _Claire. Aún no. Tenemos que encontrar a Steve._

 _Chris. ¡¿Quién es Steve?!_

 _Claire. Es el chico que escapo de isla conmigo. Pero un monstruo nos atacó y nos separamos._

 _Chris. ¿Eso significa que Steve aún está en esta base?_

 _Claire. ¡Estoy segura!_

 _Nos levantamos y escuchamos una risa, volteo y veo a una mujer._

 _Chris. ¡Es alexia!_

 _Claire. ¿Alexia…?... ¡¿De verdad existe una Alexia?!_

 _Alexia. Casi es la hora, hermanos genéticamente inferiores…_

 _Dijo para irse como llegó._

 _Chris. ¡Tras ella! ¡Puede qué sepa donde esta Steve!_

 _Claire. ¡Vamos!_

 _Le digo para correr hacia las escaleras, pero…un tentáculo salió rompiendo la pared y atacándonos a Chris y a mí, pero logramos esquivarlo, pero volteo y veo que la escalera se derrumbó, y mi hermano cayo con ella._

 _Claire. ¡Chris!_

 _Y veo como él se toma la pierna, pero antes de que le diga algo, se escucha un grito, y de Steve yo volteo tratando de ver de dónde viene._

 _Chris. ¡Vete! Estaré bien_

 _Claire. ¡Pero…Chris!_

 _Chris. ¡Tienes que salvar a Steve!... ¡Vete!_

 _Miro a mi hermano una última vez para salir corriendo para ir a buscar a Steve._

 _Paso por varias habitaciones, esquivando y acabando con los tentáculos, entrando a un cuarto con celdas, donde encontré una tarjeta de con seguro de autodestrucción, junto con un memorándum, donde se explicaba como activar el sistema de autodestrucción y la vía de escape._

 _Yo guarde la tarjeta solo si la llegaba a necesitar, salí de ese cuarto y entre por una puerta que me llevo a un tipo de coliseo, bastante extraño._

 _Veo un lector de tarjetas, y escucho es aviso de cierre de emergencia, utilizo la tarjeta de seguridad y hago que los barrotes se abran._

 _Cuando estoy por entrar al coliseo escucho la cerradura pero no le doy importancia, camino un poco por el coliseo y veo a Steve en el fondo, yo corro hacia él, viendo que está atado con grilletes y una gran hacha al cuello_

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _El me mira confundido creyendo que no soy real._

 _Steve. ¿¡Claire!?_

 _Yo presiono un botón que estaba junto a él liberándolo de los grilletes, yo la tomo ejerciendo fuerza para quitarla de ahí pero me es imposible._

 _Claire. ¡No!, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!?_

 _Le digo acercándome lo más posible a él._

 _Steve. Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mí el mismo experimento que realizo a su padre…está completamente loca…._

 _El comenzó a tener breves espasmos yo lo tomo del rostro para que me vea._

 _Claire. ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Pero el me aparta con su brazo alejándome unos poco metros de él, yo no logro comprender que pasa._

 _Steve. C…Claire….ayúdame…Cl…Cl...aire_

 _Cuando veo como empieza a mutar en un ser monstruoso, yo me llevo las manos a mi boca por la impresión y el temor, le grito en vano aunque sepa que él no reaccionara._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!_

 _Cuando lo veo a los ojos, y me aterro al ver que sus ojos verdes fueron remplazados por unos temibles rojos._

 _Claire. ¡No! ¡Espera!_

 _Le dije, pero ahora Steve mutado se liberó del hacha tomándola persiguiéndome por el coliseo, cuando miro que la puerta se cierra, yo corro con todas mis fuerzas para llegar antes de que se cierre, lo cual logro, cuando me apoye contra la pared veo como Steve trata de romper las rejas, cuando unos tentáculos rompen la pared, dándome un golpe dejándome aturdida, cuando este me levanta comenzando a asfixiarme._

 _Volteo mi cara en dirección de Steve y veo como el rompía las rejas abriéndose paso, él levanta el hacha dispuesto a matarme, pero veo como durante un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, justo antes de que él me mate._

 _Steve. ¡Claire!_

 _Grito, apartando el hacha de mi cuello para volver a arremeter, cierro mis ojos por inercia al saber que pasaría después, pero el golpe jamás llegó solo siento que caigo al suelo, y veo un pedazo del tentáculo cortado, mientras que el otro tentáculo arremete contra Steve, perforando su abdomen, haciendo que regrese a la normalidad._

 _Claire. Steve…._

 _Me arrodille tocando el abdomen perforado de Steve, mirando lo indefenso que se veía, cuando el tomo mi mano llevándola a su mejilla._

 _Steve. Estas caliente_

 _Yo lo mire como queriendo que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla._

 _Claire. ¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. ¿Ok? Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos ¡vamos a salir de aquí!_

 _Le dije reteniendo mis lágrimas, que amenazaban en salir._

 _Steve. Tu Hermano ha cumplido su promesa…pero, lo siento no…no puedo_

 _Yo me aterre por las palabras que él me decía._

 _Claire. ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?_

 _Steve. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Te…te quiero…Claire_

 _Dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente, me aterro al dejar de percibir su calor y amarre con mi mano._

 _Claire. ¿Steve?_

 _Lo tomo por los brazos rogando que no sea verdad, lo miro con horror al no haber respuesta, mi agarre se vuelve más fuerte y lo comienzo a menear para que el despierte._

 _Claire. ¡Steve!... ¡STEVE!_

 _Fue ahí donde me quebré totalmente, al ver que era cierto lo que sospeche, el dejo de respirar, y su corazón dejo de latir, yo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando su cuerpo. Tomó su cuerpo y lo recuesto en mis piernas aun llorando, no me importa nada solo deseo recuperarlo pero sé que nunca lo hare, Steve se ha ido, no cumplí mi promesa de salir juntos, pero escucho la voz de mi hermano._

 _Chris. ¿Claire? ¿Eres tu Claire?_

 _Claire. ¿Chris?..._

 _Chris. No…_

 _Veo como la puerta comienza a ser forzada, y escucho a mi hermano negar repetidas veces._

 _Chris. ¡La puerta no se abrirá! ¡Eh! ¿Steve está contigo?_

 _Yo vuelvo a mirar el cuerpo de Steve._

 _Claire. Steve el…._

 _Vuelvo a comenzar a llorar._

 _Chris. Escucha Claire. Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente. ¿Puedes abrir desde adentro?_

 _Me pregunta, sé que debemos salir pero no quiero dejarlo, no quiero dejar a Steve, con trabajo me estiro y trato de abrir la puerta pero no lo logro._

 _Claire. ¡No, no puedo!_

 _Vuelvo a escuchar los golpes en la puerta sé que mi hermano está forzando la puerta, o empujándola para lograr entrar, pero si sigue así se lastimara._

 _Claire. ¡Chris! Tiene que haber un sistema de autodestrucción en alguna parte. Si lo activas, es posible que se desactiven todas las cerraduras electrónicas._

 _Le digo, saco la tarjeta y el paso por debajo de la puerta, y luego de unos minutos escucho la alerta._

 _Comp. 5 minutos para la detonación. Todas las cerraduras han sido desactivadas._

 _Escucho el seguro de la puerta abrirse, tomo el rostro de Steve, observándole._

 _Claire. Adiós_

 _Le digo secándome las lágrimas para salir de ahí, corro por el pasillo y me encuentro con Chris._

 _Claire. ¡Lo conseguiste!_

 _Chris. ¿Lo dudabas? Vamos salgamos de aquí._

 _Pero el suelo de rendija se rompió liberando un tentáculo bastante grande que dejo salir a Alexia._

 _Claire. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!_

 _Chris. Bien, gira la llave en el sentido de las agujas del reloj a la de tres._

 _Claire. ¡Adelante!_

 _Ambos corremos hacia tomándolas._

 _Chris. Uno…dos… ¡tres!_

 _Y ambos las giramos al mismo tiempo._

 _Comp. Iniciando la eyección de energía. Atención el cierre de seguridad no se abrirá hasta que finalice la carga._

 _Ambos volteamos y vemos a Alexia frente a nosotros de pie._

 _Chris. La mantendré ocupada. ¡Ve hacia el ascensor de emergencia!_

 _Claire. ¡Pero…Chris!_

 _Chris. ¡Puedo ocuparme de esto! ¡Vete!_

 _Claire. ¡Tienes que conseguirlo! ¡No me dejes sola!_

 _Le digo para correr pero Alexia me detiene creando fuego, yo la observo acercarse pero mi hermano me cubre disparándole, ocasionando que cayera yo escapo para dirigirme hacia el elevador pero una mano me sujeta, volteo y veo a Wesker que me mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, lucho por liberarme, pero él me controla rápidamente, evitando que pudiera moverme._

 _Claire. ¡Chris!_

 _Le digo pero Wesker me empuja para que caminara, pero escucho la voz de mi hermano._

 _Chris. ¡Claire! ¡No!_

 _Camino hasta llegar a una parte del exterior conectada con el océano, veo un submarino, y pido que venga Chris a salvarme._

 _Claire. ¡Chris!_

 _Wesker. Bien hecho Chris. Sucede que el trabajo de Alexia no fue gran cosa. Así que lo único que queda ahora es ¡Venganza!_

 _Chris. Déjala ir Wesker. No precisas de ella._

 _Wesker. Bien_

 _Y con eso dicho me arroja al suelo._

 _Chris. ¡Claire!_

 _Dice mi hermano tomándome por lo hombros ayudándome a pararme, pero el luego de ponerme en pie me hiso estar detrás de él, y sé que lo hace para protegerme pero me puedo cuidar sola._

 _Wesker. Hoy es un buen día. Vine por Alexia pero matándote a ti es aún mejor._

 _Chris. Siento desilusionarte. Pero Alexia se ha ido._

 _Wesker. Eso ya no me concierne. Tengo a Steve para que trabaje conmigo._

 _Al escuchar eso me sorprendo y me confundo._

 _Claire. ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Chris. ¡¿Steve?!_

 _Wesker. En su cuerpo hay aún un Virus T-Alexia viviente. Steve deberá ser un buen espécimen. Tal vez revivirá tal como yo y podrá ver otra vez a tu hermana._

 _Chris. ¡Anormal!_

 _Yo me enfado al ver como planeaba tratar a Steve._

 _Claire. ¡No lo toques!_

 _Pero mi hermano me detiene haciendo que retrocediera,_

 _Wesker. Lo siento mi amor._

 _Me dice él y yo siento asco al escucharle decir eso._

 _Wesker. Pero mis hombres ya se lo han llevado._

 _Chris. Vete de aquí Claire._

 _Claire. Pero qué hay de…_

 _Chris. Como miembro sobreviviente de S.T.A.R.S., tengo que terminar esto._

 _Claire. Está bien. Recuerda tu promesa._

 _Le digo y él gira a verme para asentir con su cabeza, una vez más vuelvo a correr hacia la salida dejando a mi hermano._

 _Corro por los pasillos esquivando a los zombies hasta llegar al ascensor, entre en él y este me llevo al hangar donde encontré un avión. Volteo hacia el elevador para ver si mi hermano vendría en el pero no es así._

 _Me canso de esperarlo y subo al avión, preocupándome por Chris y su gran tardanza._

 _Claire. Chris… ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Digo para volver a dirigir mi vista al ascensor entonces veo que está en movimiento y cuando se abre Chris sale disparado de él._

 _Claire. ¡Chris!_

 _Chris. Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas._

 _Al escuchar eso rio un poco al ver que su sentido del humor sigue igual y al saber que es cierto._

 _Luego de que él subiera de manera correcta al avión comenzamos a despegar justo antes de la explosión._

 _Claire. Chris prométeme, por favor prométeme que no volverás a dejarme sola._

 _Chris. Lo siento Claire, pero esto aún no ha acabado. Todavía nos queda algo que hacer._

 _Claire. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Chris. ¡Es la hora de la venganza! ¡Tenemos que destruir Umbrella! ¡Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas!_

 _Dijo para activar el turbo y salir de ahí._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este fue el tercer cap. de la historia y como habrán leído Claire vuelve a contarnos todo lo que sucedió en la base de la Antártica, esta vez decidí detallar más el juego por sugerencia de alguien cercano a mí, obviamente habrán leído que omití toda la parte de Chris, y se preguntaran por qué, pues fue porque todo está narrado por Claire, y ya que no se sabe nada de ella salvo que esta inconsciente pues no quise hacer una narración de Chris ya que él es más como personaje de apoyo en la historia.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado digo y eso con la esperanza de que alguien lea la historia y ya saben si les gusto el cap. y la historia háganmelo saber con su review y si no fue así y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

 **Y por cierto a los pocos lectores que dejaron sus reviews el en cap. anterior aquí están sus respuestas.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 2. Jun 7

Me has hecho revivir el código verónica, me pones a llorar pues la última vez que lo jugué fue con mi hermano hace más de 7 años él tiene ya 6 años que falleció. Espero que continúes la historia y gracias por leer mis historias. saludos

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno pues la verdad siento lo de tu hermano y pues no sé qué decir la verdad ya que jamás imagine algo como eso, solo espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, pero si no quieres puedes dejar de leerla.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 2 . Jun 7

Sí, tengo esperanzas de que Steve vuelva, aunque ya sabemos cómo son los chicos de Capcom... No me has decepcionado con lo de la mujer, así es mejor, más suspense y misterio.  
Me ha gustado mucho el capítulo, esperaré con ansias el siguiente :3

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pues si la verdad eta un poco difícil pero no es imposible, y me alegro saber que no te decepcione pero solo deberás esperar unos cuantos más y se descubrirán varios misterios que iré desarrollando.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emili-MadeInHeaven chapter 2 . Jun 8

Holiiis! Me gustó mucho la trama! Aparte q amo esta pareja w y me parece fascinante que haya una segunda oportunidad para esta increíble dupla (llore cuando murió Steve, creí haberlo superado, pero me hiciste recordarlo :'c )  
Espero el siguiente capítulo c:  
Saludos y besho!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hola eres nueva aquí pues bienvenida y si no pues también me alegro que te guste la trama y pues esta es mi segunda pareja predilecta y ojala haya segunda oportunidad para esta linda y tierna pareja.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno realmente no podía hacerlos esperar mucho por el nuevo capítulo además de que yo tampoco me quería ausentar por tanto tiempo pero recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estoy atado a una silla, con un hacha al cuello es obvio que no podre escapar de aquí, pero si esto es lo que debo soportar porque Claire este bien lo vale todo, pero ahora escucho mi nombre alguien me llama levanto mi vista y la veo.

Claire. ¡Steve!

Realmente es ella o solo la imaginación.

Steve. ¿¡Claire!?

Le digo ya que simplemente no puedo creer que ella está ahí veo como ella se acerca a mí y me libera presionando un botón junto a la pared me siento relajado de cierta manera ya que ya nada me está presionando el cuerpo pero aun así veo a Claire que lucha para quitarme el hacha yo al igual que ella lo intento pero simplemente no tengo fuerzas.

Claire. ¡No!, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!?

Me pregunto veo en sus ojos que realmente está preocupada por mí.

Steve. Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mí el mismo experimento que realizo a su padre…está completamente loca….

Entonces siento algo en mi pecho y comienzo a tener espasmo en mi cuerpo, siento como Claire toma mi rostro con sus manos.

Claire. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero la aparto con mi brazo sé que lo que pasara a continuación será malo solo quiero protegerla, aunque sea de mí mismo, no soporto el dolor y le pido ayuda aunque me cueste hacerlo, ya que le prometí ser yo quien la ayudara y cuidara.

Steve. C…Claire….ayúdame…Cl…Cl...aire

Siento mi cuerpo arder y los espasmos se han vuelto más fuertes, siento mi cuerpo crecer y siento ser alejado de mi cuerpo no soy capaz de controlar lo que hago, solo veo como Claire se cubre su boca con sus manos ahogando un grito yo quiero decirle algo pero me es imposible.

Claire. ¡Steve!

Cuando siento que mi cuerpo ha dejado de crecer y arder levanto mi rostro y veo que Claire se aterra al verme, siento mis sentidos y mi cuerpo ser controlados lucho por retomar el control pero simplemente no puedo.

Claire. ¡No! ¡Espera!

Me dice ella, por dios me siento tan impotente al no poder controlar mi cuerpo más sin embargo lo veo todo sin ser yo quien lo hace cuando siento algo duro en mis manos veo con horror mis manos ser de un tono verdoso y gigantes ahora sé que realmente he mutado en algo horrible, no me sorprende para nada la reacción de Claire, me levanto y comienzo a perseguirla y tratando de atacarla con el hacha por suerte ella corre rápido, veo como la salida se comienza a cerrar, pero me siento aliviado al ver a Claire del otro lado de las rejas pero parece ser que quien controla mi cuerpo no le basta eso, ya que sigo atacando y golpeando las rejas con intención de romperlas cuando lo logro hacer camino entrando ahí alzo mi mirada y veo a Claire siendo ser asfixiada por un tentáculo yo levanto el hacha y cuando estoy a punto de atacarla logro retomar el control de mi cuerpo.

Steve. ¡Claire!

Grito pero una vez más siento como alguien levanta el hacha contra Claire pero no lo permito y con el poco control que me queda logro cortar el tentáculo que la sostenía, volteo y veo como el mismo tentáculo arremete contra mi atravesando mi cuerpo por el abdomen, entonces siento mi cuerpo reducirse cuando veo con alegría y a la vez con tristeza que he vuelto a ser el mismo pero sé que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo.

Claire. Steve….

Veo como Claire se arrodilla frente a mí, y detesto que me vea así de este modo indefenso y agonizando, ella se acerca a mí y veo como trata de tocar la herida, pero no dejo que lo haga tomo su mano y la pongo en mi mejilla.

Steve. Estas caliente

Claire. ¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. ¿Ok? Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos ¡vamos a salir de aquí!

Me dice tratando de que creer que todo esto no es real lo sé ya que veo como lucha por no dejar caer sus lágrimas, pero sé que no importa que yo no lo voy a logar.

Steve. Tu Hermano ha cumplido su promesa…pero, lo siento no…no puedo

Claire. ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?

Realmente me es difícil seguir consciente pero necesito decírselo a que si voy a morir me gustaría que ella lo sepa.

Steve. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Te…te quiero…Claire

Digo cerrando mis ojos ya no hay nada que me quede lo he perdido todo y por más que quisiera quedarme contigo Claire simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Claire. ¿Steve? ¡Steve!... ¡STEVE!

Pese a que ya no estoy vivo aun escucho los llamados de Claire, y aunque quiero regresar una fría oscuridad me arrastra con ella.

Poco a poco no siento nada ni escucho nada, solo veo lentamente todo lo que he vivido pero no del inicio hasta el fin sino que de manera contraria los recuerdos comienzan con mi último respiro hasta el primer momento en el que vi a mi madre hace muchos años, tal vez mi vida fue corta pero no cambiaría nada ya que así conocí a la persona más importante en mi vida, gracias a todo lo que tuve que vivir logre conocer a Claire y no me arrepiento de casi nada, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no haberle dicho nada a Claire y de protegerla.

Cuando de algún modo comienzo a volver a sentir algo escucho de nuevo a Claire quien está despidiéndose de mí, y aunque trato de moverme simplemente no puedo hacerlo, sigo por varios minutos en el suelo cuando logro abrir un poco mis ojos veo como unos hombre toman mi cuerpo llevándome a un submarino donde me recuestan en una cama tomando mis signos vitales.

Xx. Señor, debe ver esto

X. que sucede

Xx. El espécimen sigue con vida

X. Enserio, no esperaba que el virus actuara tan rápido, pero bueno, bienvenido una vez más al mundo Burnside

Xx. Señor es importante tratar las heridas rápidamente

X. Bien comiencen no quiero perder tiempo

Entonces comienzo a sentir una vez más mi cuerpo arder, pero esta vez no me causa dolor como antes es más como si las heridas que tengo estuvieran cerrándose lentamente y sé que no es por estas personas es el virus en mi cuerpo, cuando tengo la suficiente fuerza comienzo a hablar.

Steve. ¿Quién…quien…nes son…son…ustedes?

X. déjame presentarme mi nombre es Albert Wesker y tu trabajas ahora conmigo

Steve. Yo…no…l…lo….haría nunca

Wesker. Y por qué es gracias a mí que estas vivo, ya que tu amiga y su hermano ni siquiera recordaron volver por ti

Y fue ahí donde perdí el control ya que me molesto que hablara así de Claire.

Steve. Tú no sabes nada Claire hiso lo que debía

Wesker. Vaya al parecer la ira es el detonante perfecto y aún más si se trata de la Redfield menor oh mucho mejor para mí.

Quise refutar algo pero sentí como las fuerzas que tenia se desvanecían, logre voltear y vi cómo me habían sedado, no pude hacer más y perdí el conocimiento.

Mientras estoy inconsciente solo puedo pensar en Claire y quizás sea algo realmente egoísta ya que podría pensar en mi familia pero simplemente solo siento tristeza al pensar solamente en ello y además no serviría de nada ya que ya no me queda nadie más.

La verdad pierdo la cuestión del tiempo pero estoy seguro que es de mañana ya siento el calor de la luz trato de moverme pero simplemente no lo logró abro mis ojos pesadamente y veo que estoy en una capsula de agua, y una vez más veo a ese hombre, ese tal Albert Wesker él me sonríe con burla y yo me enfado.

Wesker. Oh no te preocupes solo estas en esa capsula acuática para que tú te recuperes lo más pronto posible estoy deseoso ver de que es capaz el virus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas y mis heridas han sanado pero no sé qué será de mí ahora.

Científico. Señor, el sujeto ha mejorado todos sus sentidos están al cien por ciento al igual que sus capacidades físicas podemos comenzar en cuanto usted de la orden.

Wesker. Alguna idea del por qué no ha vuelto a mutar o por que no pierde la razón, tengo entendido que a Alexia Ashford eso le tomo 15 años.

Científico. tengo una teoría…pero necesito empezar las pruebas para comprobarla o descartarla.

Wesker. Bien comiencen no quiero perder tiempo, Saquen al sujeto de la capsula y comiencen

Al decir todo eso, que quieren decir, no soy estúpido pero es cierto porque no he vuelto a perder el control por el virus…pero qué demonios el agua en la que me encontraba comienza a descender y vuelvo a respirar por mí mismo, la capsula se abre y me liberan los grilletes que tenía al igual que los cableados para monitorear mi avance, un hombre me pasa una bata la cual acepto de mala gana.

Han pasado dos días luego de eso y las pruebas van desde sanguíneas hasta pruebas motores.

Al parecer todo en mi estaba bien salvo por el hecho del virus ya que todo lo relacionado a ello no soy capaz de hacer algo y eso es bastante bueno para mí de cierta forma, pero si no hay señal de avance en estas pruebas no sé qué será de mí.

Wesker. Muy bien mocoso ten esto en claro si estás haciendo esto de no cooperar por simple capricho créeme no dudare en acabar con tu vida yo mismo.

Steve. No es eso simplemente no logró hacer nada qué tal si les dices a tus científicos que ellos lo averigüen y además ya morí una vez no me da miedo volver a hacerlo

Wesker. Mocoso imprudente pero tienes razón tu solo eres un espécimen mas y cuando no me seas de utilidad no dudare en matarte o hacer algo mucho peor y veo a ese hombre salir de la habitación; yo me recuesto en la cama y sin poder evitarlo caigo dormid las pruebas de hoy me han dejado exhausto.

En cuanto cierro mis ojos vuelvo a revivir en pesadillas todo lo que pase en la Isla Rockforth y una ira recorre mi cuerpo me invade es obvio vi lo que le hacían a mis compañeros y pese a lo que haya hecho mi padre igual vi como lo torturaban, luego recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió al comenzar el ataque mi escape dela celda y la constante huida delos muertos vivientes, y como olvidarlo mi encuentro con Claire y por ende todo lo que pase junto a ella y por ella.

Desperté exaltado y aún más cuando vi que la cama en la que estaba recostado se encontraba en llamas al ver esto caí de ella por inercia y grite por ayuda pero lo curioso es que pese al fuego seguía extendiéndose no me dañaba a mí y al fin alguien llegó a mi auxilio pero me sorprendió ver al mismísimo Wesker ahí sonriendo con satisfacción.

Wesker. Bien al parecer decías la verdad, pero ya me has dado lo que quería al parecer el potencial del virus T-Verónica solo se activan con la ira o al menos es así en tu caso. Bien ahora que lo se ya no me sirves de nada

Me dijo golpeando mi mandíbula seguid de algunos golpes más en la cabeza y el abdomen, hasta que me harte y logre proporcionarle un golpe en el rostro pero cuando el dirigió su vista en mi vi que él no era un humano o al menos eso creo ya que no es normal que alguien tenga los ojos de ese color rojo mezclado con amarillo.

Wesker. Solo eres un mocoso no podrías contra mí además el virus que hay en mi es el virus madre creador de cualquier otro

Me dijo acercándose a una velocidad extremadamente rápida a mí inyectándome algo en el cuello.

Perdí la conciencia y caí súbitamente al suelo sintiendo como era arrastrado a otro sitio.

Al despertar me encontraba en una tabla metálica con muchos grilletes en mi cuerpo al igual que varias intravenosas en mi cuerpo.

Altavoz. Comienzo de extracción en menos cinco minutos…repito en menos de cinco minutos

Que querían decir con eso y por qué lo anunciaban de ese modo.

Oh pero claro que lo iba a averiguar al sentir una sustancia recorriendo mis venas que obligo a mi cuerpo responder al igual que al virus haciendo que de cierta manera mi conciencia estuviera alejada de la realidad volvía a ser aquel ser mutado que tanto aborrezco, pero con la misma sensación en mi cuerpo de otro liquido regrese a mi estado normal a mi cuerpo de humano o lo que queda de humanidad que hay en mí.

Entonces veo a varios hombres en batas algunas blancas y otras azules, seguro doctores y científicos me colocan un gas que adormece mis sentidos y una maquina se acerca a mí en la cual veo como todos se ponen a operarla y ahí comienza un dolor que por dios es insoportable, ahora se a lo que se referían a la extracción del virus, pero una vez que hagan eso que será de mi realmente me eliminaran, bueno eso no importa las personas que eran importantes para mi están muertas y la única que no me cree muerto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado alrededor de 4 horas y la extracción está completa y una vez más me siento vivo pero como una persona normal sin mutación alguna en su organismo, me pregunto si podré escapar de aquí pero aunque lo lograse no se en donde me encuentro y eso es una desventaja para mí ya que aunque la busque donde lo haría.

Me han llevado a la habitación donde descansaba y me han dejado ahí creyendo que estaba inconsciente, pero no lo estoy así que termine escuchando la conversación que alguien sostenía afuera.

Científico. Señor será mejor que lo mantengamos vigilado es posible que el virus mute y se adapte al organismo

Wesker. Pero si es así que usos podría tener

Científico. Bien según tengo entendido debido a mi puesto en el gobierno una niña que es de los pocos sobrevivientes de Racoon City tenía el anticuerpo del virus T aunque le hayan administrado la vacuna al parecer de algún modo el virus muto aun eliminado adaptándose a la niña, se lo digo ya que las cuestiones que ella obtuvo fue una regeneración rápida ante cualquier daño infringido.

Wesker. Es bastante interesante bien y dígame alrededor de cuánto tiempo hablamos

Científico. Bueno el caso de la niña fueron seis meses teniendo en cuenta la edad del sujeto quizás lleve alrededor de nueve meses o un año

Wesker. Bien manténgame informado

Y dicho eso ya no escuche nada a lo que asumí que ya no había nadie abrí mis ojos y pensé lo que dirigieron, y pensé que quien podría aguatar ese dolor y aun mas una niña y el virus T pese a que no se mucho aun a la Isla Rockforth llego el rumor del incidente de Racoon City pero no me imagino como una simple niña logro sobrevivir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado seis meses desde aquel día y las cosas siguen igual, salvo por algo aquel científico tenía razón el virus se llegaría a adaptar y fue así pero gracias a que no han experimentado conmigo los últimos días no hay sospechas acerca de eso pero no se cuanto lo soportare la última vez logre escuchar lo que pensaban algunas personas al igual que la última vez que toque el fuego este no me hiso nada al igual que la anterior vez, sé que esto no será por siempre si no hago nada perderé el control y se darán cuenta de ello más rápido.

Y tal y como lo sospeche lo saben solo que nadie dijo nada ahora me llevan ante Wesker.

Wesker. Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta – dicho eso el me golpe arrojándome lejos de él – realmente no entiendo la osadía delos jóvenes como tu simplemente no logro entender pero bien supongo que tendré que enseñarte como son las cosas – me dijo comenzando a golpearme pero esta vez no se lo permití hacerlo respondí a sus golpes y pese a que era más rápido que yo y con más conocimientos en pelea pero luego de un golpe en mi rostro sentí un hilo de sangre bajar por mi labio, alce mi vista y veo como Wesker me ve con satisfacción.

Wesker. Es interesante si ni siquiera sé cómo decías que protegerías a Claire con razón ella fue quien te salvo y como le pagas tratando de matarla no me sorprende que ahora ya ni siquiera te recuerde

Al escuchar eso sentí una furia mezclada con un vacío en mi corazón por el simple hecho de saber que Claire podría olvidarme, sentí como en mis manos y parte de mis brazos una vez más aquel ardor mezclado con un calo inundaba esa zona yo comencé a moverlos para quitarme la sensación pero no esperaba que en uno de los movimientos una hilera de fuego se creará, al hacer eso comencé a marearme.

Wesker. Parece ser que no eres tan inútil pero no importa no eres nada mi lado.

Y una vez más luego de varios golpes termine en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

Esa noche caí profundamente dormido, pero me incorpore al escuchar voces afuera del cuarto.

Wesker. Y bien ya está listo

Soldado. Si señor usted diga y nosotros comenzaremos

Wesker. Debo admitirlo su progreso fue inesperado ro muy bueno

Científico. Señores calma aún hay algo una variable a considerar

Wesker. De que se trata

Científico. si no se le mantiene pronto en una capsula criogenia el perder el control y volverá a transformarse pero esta vez ya no habrá vuelta atrás

Wesker. Hmm…bien gracias a la demostración de hoy sé que podre encontrar una manera de utilizarlo mi favor

Científico. señor existe una manera un suero que recién hemos descubierto. El suero P-30 permite el control del sujeto per e problema es que no es de larga duración, además de que si el sujeto lucha retomara el control solo grandes cantidades de este podría hacer obedecerlo

Wesker. Y qué hay del nuevo componente

Científico. aun no lo hemos terminado pero según las pruebas que hemos hecho este permite almacenar y evita el paso a determinados recuerdos…si lo mezclamos con el suero P-30 el sujeto ya no tendría razones para luchar en contra

Wesker. Perfecto seden al espécimen y colóquenlo en la capsula criogenia

Científico. pero señor hasta que el virus T-Verónica no se una por completo al sistema no podremos acceder al sujeto.

Wesker. Y bien cuanto tiempo tardara la unión

Científico. el mismo tiempo que le llevo a la creadora del virus 15 años se necesitan

Wesker. Creí que sería menos tiempo ya que el virus fue extraído

Científico. Cierto pero el sujeto ha utilizado los poderes que da la mutación del virus de no haber sido por ello habrían sido solo de 10 a 12 años

Wesker. Muy bien comiencen de inmediato no quiero perder más el tiempo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seguido de eso varios sujetos soldados me tomaron desprevenido sujetándome para que no me moviera y el mismo científico de antes volvió a sedarme.

Siento como soy cargado a un lugar con bastante luz tal vez no la vea pero siento la calidez de la misma, luego de eso siento como soy colocado en lo que creo que es la capsula siento como comienza a llenarse agua y como la temperatura comienza a descender hasta un punto en el cual pierdo por completo la conciencia, quizás cuando vuelva a despertar podré escapar de todo esto y logre encontrar a Claire.

Y con ese último pensamiento me sumerjo completamente en el agua helada al igual que en un mar de sueños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormido no recuerdo mucho solo vagamente algunas cosas como una chica, un avión y ha alguien abrazándome

De ahí en fuera no recuerdo nada, abro mis ojos y veo un cuarto blanco me incorporo y veo como la puerta se abre dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello castaño con un vestido negro cubierto por una bata blanca ella se acerca a mí.

Xx. veo que has despertado

Steve. ¿¡Quién es usted!? ¡¿Que hago aquí?! ¡Pero más importante! ¡¿Quién soy yo?!

Xx. si te calmas te lo explicare todo

Steve. Está bien…la escucho

Xx. bien tu nombre es Steve Burnside sufriste un accidente biológico te infectaste de un virus, un virus que serviría para armas bio-orgánicas pero este fue extraído de tu organismo pero este muto y se adoptó pero para ello tuviste que estar en una capsula criogenia por 15 años de lo contrario hubieras muerto es por eso que estas aquí.

Steve. Pero no ha respondido ¿Quién es usted?

Xx. oh que desconsiderada de mi parte he sido déjame presentarme mi nombre es….Scarlet de Merks y seré quien te ayude a terminar lo que comenzaste

Steve. Ha que se refiere

Scarlet. Mo te preguntas como terminaste expuesto al virus

Steve. Bueno…si la verdad es algo bastante extraño

Scarlet. Fue gracias a dos personas: Chris y Claire Redfield al parecer estos te orillaron casi al borde de la muerte y una científica de la caída Umbrella te salvo implantando en ti el virus y fue gracias al difunto hermano de mi superior que lograste sobrevivir.

Steve. ¿Cómo ha dicho?

Scarlet. Según tengo entendido tu madre fue asesinada por soldados en un ataque, mientras tu padre y tu fueron inculpados y ambos fueron encerrados en las instalaciones de la Isla Rockforth y allí mismo la tal Claire Redfield asesino frente a tus ojos a tu padre a igual que fue ella quien te dejo morir sin importarle nada.

Steve. Claire Redfield – al pensar en eso un extraño sentimiento en mi surgió fue como una alegría la cual comprendo a la perfección – muy bien prepárate Claire pagaras todo lo que has hecho y no me rendiré hasta que me supliques me implores que te asesine

Scarlet (Sonriendo). Pero debes hacerte aún más fuerte si me permites tengo un dispositivo que te permitirá controlar y aumentar tu fuerza al igual que la del virus mutado que reside en tu cuerpo

Steve. ¿Qué consecuencias podría haber?

Scarlet. Ninguna solo dieras cooperar conmigo entiendes.

Steve. A la perfección, no quiero perder tiempo comienza

Veo como la mujer Scarlet se va y regresa con un pequeño aparato el cual es bastante extraño ya que es como un pequeño chip.

Scarlet. Para evitar una herida lo colocare en este collar metálico lo llevabas puesto el día que te encontramos al parecer alguien importante te lo dio, pero d eso no tengo información, lo colocare aquí y veras como mejoraras notablemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pasado los últimos 7 meses entrenando y practicando las habilidades que poseo, y según Scarlet por fin lograron capturar a la pequeña Claire Redfield y que ahora estaba en las misma instalaciones que yo salvo que ella se encuentra en el reclusorio pero según Scarlet no tardará en llegar a aquí.

Y fue cierto tres días después una mujer pelirroja llego aquí al salón principal, yo entre en la capsula de curación y de ella salí de ella y camine hasta estar al lado de ella volteé y me encontré cara a cara con esa mujer la famosa Claire Redfield.

Y debo admitirlo es bastante guapa y por lo que he visto habilidosa con las armas y bastante lista para pasar los acertijos.

Scarlet. Bueno es hora de que se reencuentren, lo que Albert Wesker no fue capaz, Alex lo ha logrado gracias a mi lo he conseguido….la pesadilla ha comenzado pero no te preocupes linda tú lo conociste antes y mejor que yo no es cierto…Steve.

Veo como a ella se le ponen cristalinos sus ojos señal clara de que llorara pero veo con fastidio como ella trata de acercarse a mí y con una señal de Scarlet la aparto de mí.

Scarlet. . Dime estas familiarizada con el suero P-30, a mi parecer es fantástico ya que no importa cuán fuerte sea el sujeto en algún momento terminara obedeciendo las ordenes que se le den, aunque si te soy sincera él fue bastante fácil para controlar…al parecer ya se había rendido.

Y es cierto deje que lo hiciera pero solo es para lograr vengarme de ti querida Claire pagaras todo el daño que me has hecho, pero al verte ahí tan indefensa me genero un extraño sentimiento pero no es momento de sentir pena tu pagaras.

Veo como Scarlet se aleja de mi hacia la capsula de escape no me preocupo ya que ella me dijo que me dejaría a solas con ella para recibirla como se lo merece pero me dijo que no acabara con ella, al menos no por ahora y es cierto que gracia tendría si no sufre.

Claire. ¡Steve! Por favor perdóname yo jamás quise que…

Yo no reparo en escucharla solo me acerco rápidamente proporcionándole un golpe en su abdomen, y veo que he logrado sacarle el aire, la miro indiferentemente y con resentimiento, la empujo y logro derribarla haciendo que caiga de espalda contra el suelo pero veo que ella sigue mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar algo, quizás sea compasión lo que busca pero será lo último que conseguirá, en ese momento dejo que se levante para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Continuamos por un rato así yo proporcionándole golpes y ella apenas pudiendo esquivarlos y bloquearlos, me parece bastante aburrido esto a sí que decido jugar un poco con ella al verla sacar su arma, yo se la arrebato fácilmente lanzándola lejos, pero veo que ella no está feliz con eso y saca su cuchillo táctico veo como trata de arremeter contra mí pero yo la bloqueo fácilmente evitando el ataque, la aprisiono en mis brazos obligándola a mirarme a los ojos le sonrió burlonamente al verla de esa manera, y con suma facilidad le arrebato el cuchillo lanzándolo lejos de su alcance, pateo sus piernas logrando que caiga por debajo de mí.

Steve. No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes guapa

Le digo para molestar un poco pero me sorprendo al verla sonrojarse ante mi comentario y es extraño pero de siento algo y pienso que se ve linda de esa manera, pero aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente rápidamente. Al verla alejarse de mi la golpeo una vez más obteniendo que ella quede aturdida.

Cuando veo como una pequeña ranada entra a la habitación, está en vez de explotar libera una fuerte luz, cuando escucho como las ventanas se rompen volteo y veo como comienzan a entrar agentes de la B.S.A.A. que seguro dentro de ellos viene el hermano mayor de Claire Chris Redfield otro de los responsable de mi horrible pasado.

Me acerco a Claire tomo su mentón y la miro.

Steve. Es una lástima yo empezaba a divertirme…ya nos veremos

Le digo arrojándola con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente, lanzó un aparato, que hace que el salón quede lleno de niebla, aún así esquivo varios disparos pero logro llegar a la otra capsula de escape.

Sonrió para mí mismo convencido que este es el comienzo y que o muy lejos en el futuro les hare pagar por todo lo que me hicieron.

Pero una vez más aquel extraño sentimiento me invade al pensar en Claire Redfield, quizás más adelante logre descifrar de que se trata este sentimiento.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este fue el cuarto cap. de la historia y como habrán visto por fin apareció Steve quien nos cuenta lo que sucedió luego de su muerte en la Antártida, la verdad habrán visto que hay distintos espacios durante el tiempo en el que transcurren las cosas y no es por qué no supiera que hacer si no fue en algunos casos simplemente creí que sería tedioso contar todo lo que creo que el paso, mientras que en algunos casos lo hice debido que serán puntos clave para el futuro del fic. Y bien ahora ya saben un poco más pero quizás hayan notado que un personaje Occ fue incluido y aunque no es nuevo en la historia no se sabía su nombre y se trata de la misteriosa mujer del primer cap. esta mujer aún tiene bastantes misterios que aclarar como también será bastante importante en la trama pero no daré Spoilers.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado digo y eso con la esperanza de que alguien lea la historia y ya saben si les gusto el cap. y la historia háganmelo saber con su review y si no fue así y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

 **Y por cierto a los pocos lectores que dejaron sus reviews el en cap. anterior aquí están sus respuestas.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 3. Jun 13

¡Me muero por saber que pasará después de los Flashbacks! ¡Esperaré la actualización!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno linda te había prometido que sabrías pronto acerca de la mujer y aunque de cierta manera fue algo como un Flash back nos contó e otro lado de la historia ojala te guste el cap. cuando lo leas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emili-MadeInHeaven chapter 3. Jun 13

Hola de vuelta! :D  
Me gusto este capítulo :3 Escribes bien, aunque a veces es un poco difícil con los nombres adelante ( aunque igual se entiende) Pero aparte de todo eso va bien :)  
Pd:Neh, no soy nueva xD  
Pd2: Ojala dios nos escuche y Capcom recapacitaste para que vuelva Steve u.u Se lo extraña :'( No puede haber quedado así...  
Y bueno, espero el siguiente capítulo ;)  
Saludos y beshos! :D

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hola bueno siento haber creído que eras nueva pero ya que lo fueras o no eres bien recibida cuando gustes.

Te agradezco que te guste la manera en la que escribo y es cierto a veces es algo complicado ya que de cierta manera es tedioso pero así me enseñaron en la escuela y ahora me acomodo de esa forma al escribir.

Y es cierto ojala en el Resident Evil 7 regrese nuestro adorado Steve y la verdad sé que no solo nosotras creemos que haya muerto por que tenía el virus en su organismo bien podría ser como la historia que gracias a él vuelve a la vida…ojala Capcom lo regrese.

Y ojala te guste este cap.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno realmente luego de un tiempo de hacerlos esperar aquí el nuevo capítulo lamentó si me ausente por este tiempo pero estuve ocupada con mis otras historias ojala les agrade este capítulo y me perdonen por tardar tanto, recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bien luego de semanas de búsqueda no hay nada, ni una sola pista, no puede haber desaparecido solo así, debe de estar en alguna parte. No puedo rendirme necesito encontrarlo.

Por ahora debo alejar esos pensamientos en este momento, ya que estoy en la central de Terra-Save necesito concentrarme en este informe en el cual por cierto estoy atrasada algo que nunca me ha sucedido.

Luego de unos minutos logro acabarlo, me paro de mi escritorio y camino hacia las oficinas principales para entregarlo y por fin irme de aquí.

Pero un estruendo inunda el lugar suelto el informe viendo cómo queda regado en el suelo, corro para ver que esté pasando pero una extraña nube gris-azulado cubre todo el panorama….esto no pinta bien según recuerdo que algo sucedió en China meses atrás. Camino lentamente hacia las ventanas, viendo a mis compañeros observarme, pongo mi rostro contra el cristal tratando de escuchar algo, y como si se tratase de una broma de mal gusto escucho aquellos espeluznantes sonidos, gemidos y quejidos, por instinto retrocedo varios pasos, y veo como Moira me ve, debo sacarla de aquí y a los demás ya pasamos por muchos horrores cuando fuimos llevados a aquella extraña isla.

Les hago una seña a todos para que guarden silencio y todos parecen entender por qué dejan de murmurar entre ellos, la niebla, se disipa y veo con horror como todo está acabando una vez más, es como si volviera a vivir Racoon City, y lo de Hardvarville una vez más, pero esto es distinto estamos indefensos y en cuanto hagamos un movimiento en falso esas cosas acabaran con todos nosotros.

Corrí a mi escritorio y saque el viejo cuchillo de mi hermano, aquel cuchillo con el emblema de los S.T.A.R.S. grabado en él, no será mucho pero es mejor que nada.

Claire. ¡Todos escúchenme! Debemos cerrar las puertas proteger las ventanas usemos los escritorios rápido

Pero nadie hacia nada, al contrario todos me veían con una cara de extrañes y confusión. Entonces veo a un hombre caminar hacia a mi si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Carlos se supone que es parte de la división económica.

Carlos. ¿Ha perdido la cabeza Redfield? O ¿no ve lo mismo que nosotros?

Claire. ¿Disculpe?

Le digo algo molesta, que acaso no se da cuenta de nada.

Claire. No se da cuenta lo que ocasionó la niebla…lo que hay haya afuera

Carlos. Claro que lo sé y por eso debemos salir y auxiliarlos

Claire. Eres estúpido o que, esas cosas ya no son personas

Carlos. Si no lo son dime ¿entonces qué son? Yo solo veo gente herida que necesita de nuestra ayuda

Por dios no se puede ser más estúpido, como es que no se da cuenta de lo que son las cosas, me está sacando de mis cabales y si sigue así no dudare en estampar mi puño e su cara.

Claire. Realmente quieren saberlo….bien esas cosas son criaturas sacadas de tus pesadillas, criaturas nulas al dolor, sin sentimientos, esas cosas son muertos en vida o más simple zombies

Veo a mis compañeros de trabajo, no dicen ni una sola palabra, pero una vez más este tipo comienza a reír a carcajadas, obviamente burlándose de mí y como si no lo esperara todos los demás excepto Moira lo secunda con sus risas.

Observo como Moira se acerca a mí pero se gira hacia Carlos y le propina un buen puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

Moira. No lo creo ni siquiera trabajando en una organización contra el bioterrorismo se dan cuenta de las cosas, no se podría ser más estúpido

Sonrió para mí misma al ver a Moira haciendo lo que yo no me atreví, pero comencé a escuchar pasos torpes, algunos otros arrastrándose, entonces supe que esas cosas debieron entrar por el frente, si no hago algo rápido estaremos atrapados, veo que algunos también los escucharon incluida Moira quien volteo hacia a mí.

Moira. Claire ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Caire. Bien…déjame pensar – lo razone y la única salida es por aquel corredor pero una vez afuera necesitamos una manera de defendernos – bien escúchenme esas cosas están cerca tomen cualquier cosa que sirva para defenderse…ahora ¡síganme!

Veo a varios dudar pero no voy a perder tiempo tomo mi cuchillo lista para lo que se venga, y corro hacia el pasillo, seguida de algunos cuantos, mas no de todos estamos, a la mitad del corredor y escuchamos gritos de terror, debemos darnos prisa todos corremos más y salimos viendo la verdadera situación, las calles ya están llenas de esas cosas.

Claire. ¡Escuchen si uno de ellos se les acerca empújenlos que no los muerdan o sino ocupen lo que tengan en mano para alejarlos!

Todo se ha ido al mismo infierno, debemos irnos de aquí o al menos encontrar algún arma, giro sobre mi misma para ver si seguimos todos aquí pero veo con horror como Moira no ve y un zombie está a punto de atacarla, corro hacia ella golpeando a esa cosa con mi hombro dándole un golpe y pasándolo por encima de mi hombro, derribándolo, pongo mi pie en su garganta me agacho y entierro el cuchillo en el ojo provocándole la muerte inmediata.

Claire. ¿Estás bien?

Moira. Gracias estaré más atenta

Claire. Continuemos

Luego de un par de cuadras al fin respiramos un poco un vehículo de la B.S.A.A. está ahí, evacuando sobrevivientes, nos acercamos a ellos quienes nos ven con confusión al ver a algunos con el emblema de Terra-Save si estuviera con ellos también estaría confundida, ya que no tenemos medio de defensa ya que el cuartel de maniobras tácticas y contrataques está en la otra parte de la ciudad.

A lo lejos veo a Barry quien corre estrechando en sus brazos a Moira que responde del mismo modo, sonrió al ver que al menos estarán juntos, a salvo.

Barry. Gracias Claire de nuevo salvando a Moira

Claire. Ella no me necesita se sabe valer por ella misma…. ¿Barry donde esta Chris?

Barry. Bueno esta por aquí estoy seguro, su equipo junto a él están buscando sobrevivientes junto a la D.S.O.

Claire. Saben que fue lo que paso

Barry. No estamos seguros pero parece ser obra de Neo-Umbrella de nuevo

Claire. Está bien pero deben evacuar las cosas están peor de lo que imaginarias, créeme apenas logramos escapar por poco, además perdimos a varios en el camino

Barry. No te preocupes el helicóptero se llevara a todos….a propósito ¿tú te iras?

Claire. Estas de broma, por supuesto que no ayudare o al menos hasta que llegué Chris o quizás más tiempo

Barry. Sabes que a él no le agradara eso

Claire. Lo sé pero quizás encuentre algo sobre él

Barry. Es cierto como vas con eso

Claire. Nada bien, no he encontrado nada de nada

Barry tomo mi brazo con su mano dándome apoyo a lo cual le respondí sonriéndole.

Barry. Me imagino que saldrás a buscar cosas que te ayuden no es cierto

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza viendo como él me guiaba hacia la carpa que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Barry. No podré acompañarte pero te ayudare

Me dio dejándome entrar, cuando veo como la carpa está llena de armamento de todo tipo, con sus municiones y demás cosas.

Barry. Lleva lo que creas que necesites…pero no te puedo ayudar con eso

Me dijo señalándome toda, y recién lo noto la ropa que llevo es de lo más incómoda para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Claire. No te preocupes, vi una tienda de motociclistas cerca de aquí seguro encontrare algo para mi

Barry. Te dejo pronto me iré con Moira de aquí no puedo dejarla aquí por más que sepa cuidar de ella

Claire. Claro

Y dicho eso me dejo sola, me acerque a la primera mesa y vi varias armas y fundas para llevarlas, tomé una Glock 17, y varias municiones, vi varias armas semi-automáticas y tome una Calico M-100P con al menos creo uno cargadores llenos, y claro que lleve una Escopeta Remington M1100 ya que me servirá ya que es la que más daño y tiempo me da, pero observo en la última mesa armas más potentes y claro las automáticas, me acerco a ella y veo que pese a ser las que más se usan, la cantidad es limitada a lo que refriere a munición, veo una Desert Eagle 50A.E. de 10 pulgadas y dudo un poco ya que no sé si sea buena idea llevarla o no, pero la llevo con al menos la munición suficiente para cargarla 2 veces, por ultimo solo me llevo las fundas para poder llevarlas junto a las municiones.

Salgo de la tienda y veo como está despegando el helicóptero, me olvido de él y camino por las calles, hasta la tienda, una vez dentro veo que más que nada hay cascos y uno que otro chaleco, veo la reducida cantidad de ropa para chica que hay tomo unos jeans ajustados ya que son los únicos que hay una camisa alta sin mangas negra y veo a lo lejos un chaleco rojo lo tomo y como si fuese algo sumamente especial me lo llevo, ya que es idéntico al que tenía cuando sucedió lo de Racoon City, voy a los vestidores y me pongo toda la ropa agradeciendo que me quedara, tomo unas botas negras que vi ahí y me las pongo, dejo mi otra ropa ahí ya que no la necesitare ahora, aunque claro tardo en salir ya que tuve que poner todo en orden respecto a las armas, y como si fuera suerte encontré varios cartuchos para la nueve milímetros.

Una vez fuera comienzo a caminar viendo con horror todo a mi alrededor, la noche ya había caído, y realmente la luna estaba ahí rodeada de muchas nubes, y pronto escuche los gritos desgarradores que inundaban todas las calles, y claro los cuerpo de personas semi-comidas estaban presentes por todas partes, decidí ignorar todo aquello y comencé a caminar notando que había varios cuerpos en el suelo, agradecí a quien haya hecho esto ya que me deja el camino libre por ahora.

Pero algo no está bien no me he cruzado con ningún zombie o alguna criatura esto no pinta nada bien solo espero no encontrar uno de esos Tyrants o sino no servirá de nada haber salido con tanto armamento para morir en sus manos, escucho pisadas, y volteo pero no hay nadie, pero siento como alguien me apunta, siento el arma en mi nuca, trago pesadamente al ver que no puedo hacer mucho.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hacerla salir del edificio fue realmente fácil y aún más fácil gracias al brote aunque es un ligero error pero aun así fue un placer ver como gritaba por salvar a sus amigos, pero todo eso acabo cuando llegó con la B.S.A.A. pero veo que sale con varias armas, esto será interesante, a sigo y veo que entra una tienda de motocicletas, espere un largo rato ahí y vi que salió completamente distinta, y como si fuera poco me pareció bastante conocida vestida de esa forma. Pero un dolor en mi cabeza hace que deba apoyarme contra la pared y regresa a mí un recuerdo.

 **Flash back…**

 _Me encontraba en el balcón de vigilancia junto a mí la ametralladora pegada al muro, escuche pasos y cuando vi una figura moverse le apunte con la lámpara y seguido comencé a disparar._

 _Pero no me espero esto aquella figura comienza a disparar contra mí, me cubro y le grito a la persona._

 _Steve._ _¡Es…espera! No dispares_

 _Xx._ _¿Quién eres?_

 _Me pregunto la voz de una chica, confundido más que nunca salí de donde estaba._

 _Steve. ¿Eh?... ¿no eres un zombie?... ¡Bien!...espera ahí, ya voy._

 _Y salte desde el balcón al suelo, debo admitir que parece ser fácil en las películas pero si me dolió un poco al aterrizar camino hacia ella._

 _Steve. Lamento este malentendido…creí que eras otro de esos monstruos vivientes._

 _Le golpeo el arma para que dejara de apuntarme, pero no lo hace al contrario pone el dedo en el gatillo._

 _Xx._ _¡Cállate!_ _¡Un movimiento en falso y disparo!_

 _Steve. Relájate, guapa…eh dicho que lo siento…me llamo Steve_

 _Le digo para alivianar un poco el ambiente._

 _Steve. Era un prisionero en esta isla – le digo girando para ir hacia la puerta - Creo que tú tampoco eres de Umbrella_

 _La chica parece relajarse ya que baja su arma, dejando de apuntarme. Parece que me dice su nombre pero no escucho nada luego de ahí solo le sonrió para irme de ahí dejándola a su suerte._

 **Fin del flash back…**

Que ha sido eso y por qué no puedo recordar el rostro y el nombre de esa chica, bueno no es momento para saber que fue de mi antigua vida ya tendré tiempo luego de que haga pagar a los hermanos Redfield, veo a la chica que se dirige hacia las calles secundarias me adelanto para dejarle el camino libre y poder jugar con ella un poco más, ella me lo facilita al entrar a un callejón de doble salida, veo que esta confundida se habrá confiado, sea lo que sea esta es mi oportunidad comienzo a caminar hacia ella, quien lo nota rápidamente ya que volteo en busca de alguien pero se equivocó de dirección, saco mi arma y le apunto directo a su nuca, veo como se tensa al momento y suelto una risa burlona, me acerco un poco más golpeando su mano para que tire su pistola, ella lo hace de inmediato soltando un pesado suspiro.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No debo rendirme debo hacer algo no moriré así, o al menos no sin no haber dado pelea, recuerdo lo que me enseño Ada para escapar en momentos así.

Giro mi antebrazo golpeando la mano de mi atacante, ocasionando que suelte su arma, sonrió y volteo dándole un rodillazo a su estómago seguido de una patada en su rostro.

Veo con orgullo que el cae saco de su funda mi Desert Eagle y le apunto, sin dudar tal como él lo hiso conmigo.

Claire. Debiste haber escogido a alguien más para atacar – le dije cargando el arma – porque no saldrás de esta

Pero como sino fura poco mi desconocido atacante comenzó a reír poco a poco subiendo el volumen de su risa para terminar soltando una fría carcajada, volteando su rostro hacia a mí, yo camino hacia atrás al ver que se trata de Steve.

Steve. Veo que has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos guapa

Bajo mi arma y camino hacia él, dudo un poco y le ofrezco mi mano, pero este golpea mi mano parándose y recogiendo su arma, yo subo mi mano y le apunto al ver que él hace lo mismo conmigo.

Steve. Mejoraste mucho pero no lo suficiente al menos no aun

Me dijo girando sobre sí mismo y saltando por un muro y por sobre de mí y mientras esta en el aire ve como dispara acabando con dos zombies, yo volteo, viendo como el me desarma haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, pero no caigo al suelo ya que él me sujeto por la cintura sonriendo con satisfacción y orgullo, veo la situación en la que estamos y siento como me sonrojo, el suelta una risa burlona, yo me molesto por eso y golpe sus costillas logrando que me suelte, ruedo por el suelo alcanzando mi pistola, y vuelvo a apuntarle.

Claire. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Steve. A que te refieres

Claire. ¿Tú liberaste el virus?

Steve. Aunque fue una buena manera de encontrarte déjame decirte que esto no lo hice yo ni para quien trabajo

Claire. Por qué pareces detestarme

Steve. No te detesto te odio y te hare pagar por todo lo que has hecho

Claire. Si no te he hecho nada a ti

Steve. No me puedes engañar y no me importa lo que hagas acabare contigo

Pero algo con lo que no contaba alguien desde el techo de uno de los edificios le disparo a Steve, aunque no haya sido muy grave lo dejo herido.

Claire. ¡Steve!

Corro hacia el viendo como comenzaba a sangrar uno de sus costados, pese a que había caído volteo y disparo, acertando en el blanco ya que alguien cayo del techo.

Steve. Me han dado

Claire. Quédate quieto debo sacar la bala

Steve. Por qué me ayudas trato de matarte

Claire. No me importa que te hayan dicho yo sé quién eres en realidad

Steve. Por qué no mejor acabas conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ni del pequeño regalo que le deje a tu querido hermano para que no intervenga

Y con eso me asuste y claro que me moleste tome mi ara aun algo dudosa.

Claire. Te matare si es necesario

Le dije acercando mi pistola a su rostro él la tomo y la puso sobre su sien.

Steve. No creo que te atrevas, eres débil, de poder hacerlo lo habrías hecho cuando estaba en el suelo

Apreté el agarre a mi pistola, pero con la misma rapidez la aleje de él.

Steve. Vamos jala del gatillo y acaba conmigo

Volví a dirigir mi pistola a su sien, solo debía halar del gatillo y todo acabaría él lo dijo le hiso algo a mi hermano y a mí me quiere muerta. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo, bajo mi arma súbitamente, pero pese a que está herido el voltea las cosas ahora estoy debajo de él, apuntándome con el arma

Steve. Yo no dudare en matarte lindura

Veo como el sonido del cargador cuando se mueve veo que pone su dedo en el gatillo lo presiona lentamente, juega con mis sentidos, pero no voy a caer en sus juegos.

Claire. Eres un imbécil Steve – siento mis ojos llorosos – no te creo capaz de hacer todo esto pero te veo hacerlo – siento una lagrima caer por mi mejilla – porque Steve ¿Qué te sucedió?

Steve. No me hables como si nos conociéramos y mucho menos como si yo te importara

Claire. ¡Claro que te conozco eres muy importante para mí!

Le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Steve. Mentirosa…. ¡Mentirosa!

Me dice disparando a un zombie que estaba frente a nosotros.

Claire. Por favor Steve recuérdalo, tú me ayudaste a salir de la Isla y me salvaste tantas veces…por favor recuérdalo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por qué me decía todo eso no lo entiendo por qué finge conmigo que gana con todo esto que no le fue suficiente con lo que me hiso en el pasad ella y su hermano.

Pero escucho grandes pisadas acercándose rápidamente, entonces veo a un monstruo gigantesco, reconozco el diseño, según recuerdo se trataba de un Ustanak, nos mira a ambos pero centra su atención hacia a mí, sea quien sea el que libero el virus dejo en claro que me quiere muerto o solo lo mando atraparme ya que este no lleva ningún tipo de arma pegada a su cuerpo.

Me incorporo dejando aun en él suelo a la pequeña Redfield, entonces veo que dirige su mirada a la Redfield menor, yo tomo su brazo haciendo que se levante y pese al dolor por la herida, la arrastro conmigo en una larga huida por escapar de esa cosa.

Pero terminamos en una encrucijada, estábamos rodeados, los zombies no era el problema lo era el Ustanak, quien con varios ataques lanzo y destrozo a cada uno de los infectados, para dirigirse contra mí, yo lo esquive comenzado a disparar contra él, pero la chica Redfield se interpone entre el monstruo y yo.

Claire. Te busca a ti te daré tiempo escapa

Ahora si estoy confundido porque me ayuda, veo como toma sus armas más potentes y comienza dispara contra él Ustanak quien comenzó a tacarla a ella, quien esquivaba sus ataques con más dificultad que yo, me sentí tentado a dejarla ahí y escapar pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió, corrí a ayudarla ambos comenzamos a dispararle a esa cosa.

Comenzaba a quedarme sin municiones y veo que ella también, pero como si no faltara más esa cosa tomo una cadena del selo y se la puso encima ahora atacándonos él y la maldita cadena que tenía por brazo izquierdo.

Comenzamos a debilitarlo ya que veo que comienza a tambalearse, pero un zombie salta y arremete contra mi yo me lo quitó de encima acabando con él con mis propias manos, pero el Ustanak está listo para atacarme a mí, cierro los ojos esperando el impacto pero no llega.

Claire. ¡No!

Le escucho decir abro mis ojos y veo como ella es lanzada por los aires, quedando inconsciente por el impacto.

Steve. ¡Claire!

Corro hacia ella golpeando al Ustanak con toda la fuerza que tengo me quito los guantes y lo atacó con los poderes del virus con eso logro que el caiga ya que derribo la pared, cayó al lago de la ciudad.

Respiro pesadamente volteo y veo ahí inconsciente a Claire corro hacia ella y me arrodillo ante ella, no sé por qué pero al verla en peligro me aterre y me preocupe demasiado al ver que no despierta, pero me tranquilizo al ver que sigue con vida.

Steve. Me salvaste y no solo eso salvaste mi vida….ahora te debo una lindura

No sé por qué acerque mi mano a su cara poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, sonrió, y la tome en mis brazos, complicando la huida contra los zombies gracias al Ustanak me quede sin munición y Claire aún tiene pero no se la voy a quitar, no me atrevería, no puedo tocar esa parte de ella porque pese a todo soy un caballero.

Ve que hay un equipo de la B.S.A.A. esta cerca solo un poco más y te dejare con ellos ahí estarás a salvo y sé que esto no compensa nada pero ya veré la manera de devolverte el favor, camino lentamente por esas extrañas criatura no sé qué son pero o me arriesgare a nada.

Camine ya casi estaba ahí pronto podría irme alejarme de ella, pero no fue así una fuerte explosión inundo la calle y los muros cayeron evitando que llegara con los de la B.S.A.A. suspire cansadamente ya que tendría que dar la vuelta para llegar, pero escuche un disparo y me paso rozando mi mejilla, era una flecha, gire y me encuentro con una mujer vestida de rojo.

Veo a la persona bajar con la ayuda de un lanza-garfios, se acerca sin dejar de apuntarme con la ballesta.

Xx. ¿qué le hiciste a la chica?

O por eso lo hiso será amiga de la linda Redfield

Xx. se lo que piensa no somos amigas solo la ayudo….déjame adivinar tú debes ser Burnside no es cierto

Steve. Así es y tú quien vendrías siendo me pareces conocida pero no logro recordar

Xx. Mi nombre es Ada solo debes saber eso

Steve. Muy bien Ada, respondiendo a tu pregunta no le he hecho nada al contrario la he estado ayudando desde que esta así

Ada. Por qué debería creer en ti

Steve. Por la misma razón por la cual yo lo hago contigo

Ada. No me conoces eres un niño que no sabe lo que hace

Steve. No señorita no me juzgue si no me conoce

Ada. Te conozco uno de mis jefes fue quien te salvo de las instalaciones en la Antártida

Steve. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Ada. Eso no es de tu interés

Steve. Además fue…

Ada. Wesker quien te salvo lo se

Steve. Quien vendrías a ser tú en todo esto

Ada. Nadie importante solo observare todo si acaso me meteré para salvar a alguien

Steve. Si así eres solo se me ocurre una persona que trabajo para Wesker….solo sé que era su espía eres esa persona…la agente Wong

Ada. Bastante impresionante lograste descifrarlo rápidamente, entonces no me explico cómo es que te dejas engañar por alguien como Scarlet

Steve. Que sabes acerca de ella

Ada. Porque no lo descubres por ti mismo

Steve. Qué demonios tratas de decirme

Ada. Ha

Veo como me sonríe burlonamente girando su rostro.

Ada. Por qué no dejamos esto para otra ocasión, solo te pido que me des a la chica

Abrace instintivamente a Clair haciendo que quedara aún más cerca de mí, no sé qué es este sentimiento pero no lo hare seguro solo es porque quiero devolverle el favor.

Steve. ¿Qué quieres de ella?

Ada. Solo la dejare con su hermano se encuentra haya es el líder del equipo

Steve. Trabajas con ellos

Ada. Para nada solo estoy pagando una vieja deuda

Algo en mi me dice que confié en esta mujer, ya que parece ser como yo, alguien que se preocupa por sí mismo, relajo el agarre que tenía con la Redfield menor y camino hacia ella la suelto y dejo que ella la tome por la cintura,

Ada. Gracias y tranquilo esta pequeña charla queda entre nosotros…además toma los necesitaras

Me arroja tres cargadores para una pistola de nueve milímetro y le sonríe y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, me agrada esta mujer es diferente, veo como me hace un ademan con la mano, disparando su lanza-garfios pasando por encima de los escombros alejándose cada vez más.

Me voy de ahí y corro hacia el edificio de investigaciones, ya que el helicóptero pronto llegara por mí, corro por las calles disparando a los zombies abriéndome el paso, y al fin llegó a la azotea donde el helicóptero no tarda en llegar dejando caer la escalera subí por ella viendo como la ciudad es consumida por el virus.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ada avanzaba hacia el capitán Redfield quien le apunto a ver a su hermana inconsciente.

Ada. Tranquilo Redfield la encontré así

Chris. Sabes que sucedió Wong

Ada. Quizás fue Burnside lo vi alejarse de la zona

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno este fue el quinto cap. de la historia y como habrán visto paso un tiempo desde que se vieron nuestros protagonistas ojala les guste el cap. caro s es que alguien lo vaya a leer.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 4. Jun 27

Me gusto este capítulo, es interesante el punto de vista de Steve. soy de las que opina que esta vivo y aparecerá en el próximo Resident. Saludos

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo esta vez interactúe con ambos puntos de vista conforme sucedía la situación ojala te guste el capítulo 5 de la historia, y es más que obvio que yo igual soy de esas de lo contrario no haría nada de esto…ojala los de CAPCOM nos escuchen y aparezca Steve en el siguiente RE

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 4. Jun 27

¡Sí! Al fin se han resuelto muchos misterios, Scarlet (mi enemiga tiene el mismo nombre, ¿coincidencia? no creo.) Ha estado muy bien poder ver la historia desde el punto de vista de Steve y todo lo que ha pasado en estos largos años. Me hervía la sangre cuando escuché lo que dijo Scarlet a Steve, todo son mentiras cochinas. Espero que recuerde algo, aunque no sé si pasará esto.  
Esperaré impacientemente el próximo capítulo, cuídate.

Frozenheart7

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno querida acá tenes el cap. número cinco y vaya enserio así se llama tu enemiga yo creo que es coincidencia, ya que lo elegí al azar ya que el nombre me agrada.

Me alegro que te haya gustado saber lo que sucedió con Steve durante todo ese largo tiempo. Y créeme a mí también pese a que soy la autora comienzo a detestar a Scarlet y si son puras mentiras lo que le dijo pero aún quedan varios misterios que resolver, si lees este capítulo veras que Steve comienza a recordar cosas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_

 _ **:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno realmente sé que tarde en publicar el capítulo nuevo pero mi imaginación llego a mí con una nueva idea y pues aquí me tienen con este nuevo capítulo, recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La cuidad es consumida poco a poco por el fuego el helicóptero sigue su curso veo las campañas de la B.S.A.A. y me pregunto que habrá sido de la pequeña Claire Redfield, toco por instinto el vendaje improvisado que me hiso y sonrió al ver que no es como creía que era, estará arrepentida si no es cierto lo que sé, no que demonios estoy pensado tengo un trabajo por hacer y una deuda que pagar con esa Redfield si no lo hago no podré acabar con aquellos que lo intentaron conmigo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abro mis ojos pero los cierro rápidamente trato de acostumbrarme a la luz y veo que estoy en una camilla, toco mi cabeza y recuerdo lo que paso y sobre todo que aún está ahí aquel chico que conocí pero como hare que regrese a ser el de antes.

Veo a mi hermano entrar, caminando hacia a mí con su rostro visiblemente molesto, ya me imagino el sermón que me dará.

Chris. ¿Estás bien?

Claire. Eso creo que sucedió

Chris. Wong te trajo aquí no es de mi agrado que te haya salvado

Claire. Pero no fue Ada ella solo me trajo, Steve fue quien me salvo de esa cosa

Chris. De que hablas

Clare. Es una larga historia

Chris. Tenemos tiempo las cosas ya fueron controladas

Y así fue como comencé a decirle a mi hermano todo lo que había pasado desde que nos encontramos, nuestra breve pelea, el cómo le ayude por su herida como luchamos juntos contra aquella B.O.W. que resultó ser un Ustanak, como fui atacada por él y como Steve me salvaba.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras fuera de la tienda se encontraba Ada escuchando la conversación con una muy buena idea, que no le agradaría para nada a cierto rubio, pero ya estaba tomada la decisión no solo lo hacía por la pelirroja amiga de Leon también lo hacía por aquel chico que le recordó a ella misma cuando era más joven.

Ada entro a la tienda sorprendiendo a los hermanos Redfields que la miraban con una clara expresión confundida.

Ada. Tengo una idea para descubrir el paradero de Burnside

Claire. De que se trata

Ada. Pero antes de que se los diga deben aceptar mis condiciones

Chris. ¿Qué quieres Wong?

Ada. Que esto quede solo entre nosotros tres Leon no debe enterarse de esto y mucho menos de lo que planeo hacer

Chris. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ada. Miren conozco a la persona que está detrás de al menos todo lo que se aunque aún no se quien organizó el ataque

Claire. Que…. ¿qué tratas de decir?

Ada. Se trata de una investigadora en jefe que solía trabajar para ambos hermanos Wesker, fue ella quien descubrió el suero P-30 y ella fue quien hiso el dispositivo de control

Chris. Te refieres que esa persona fue la que hiso la cosa que controlaba a Jill

Ada. Así es y no sé por qué pero tengo la impresión que el chico tiene un dispositivo como ese pero lo curioso es que cuando hable con el parecía tener breves lagunas mentales como si su memoria estuviera alterada…quizás es esa la razón por la que te detesta

Claire. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ada. La memoria no puede ser borrada pero si alterada un suero que los antiguos investigadores de Wesker crearon era capaz de manipular la memoria aunque jamás supe que fue probado

Claire. Dijiste que trabajo para los Wesker ¿en qué ayudo a Alex?

Ada. Según se fue ella quien hizo la máquina que se supone le permitirá entrar en la cabeza y conciencia del sujeto a experimentar aunque lo que se es muy poco sobre eso

Chris. Y eso que tiene que ver con tu plan o idea Wong

Ada. Fácil ella días atrás me ofreció un trabajo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar o desmentir la teoría que he ideado solo debería infiltrarme y buscar los archivos

Chris. Y como sabemos que no estas con ellos

Ada. Si así fuera no hubiera traído a tu hermana además le prometí a Leon ayudarlos…aunque puedes creer lo que quieras al fin y al cabo estoy haciendo esto gratis regularmente mis trabajos suelen ser pagados

Claire. Hazlo confió en ti

Chris. Estamos hablando de Ada Wong la espía que es más traicionera entre todos los mercenarios

Claire. Aun así si ella puede ayudarnos confiare en ella como lo hace Leon

Chris. Muy bien pero solo lo hago por ti

Ada. Muy bien iré a confirmar quizás tarde un poco pero lo lograré dicho eso Ada salió de la tienda dejando a ambos hermanos, a uno de ellos lleno de esperanzas y al otro con muchas sospechas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1 semana después**

Miro a Leon dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación demostrando completamente su obvio nerviosismo, pese a que aún no le habíamos dicho nada acerca de la verdadera misión de Ada, el solo sabía que estaba arreglando unos viejos asuntos, y por lo que sospechaba sabía que eso para él, solo significa que estaba en una misión peligrosa como para que no se lo haya dicho y habían pasado dos días desde que ella no se comunicaba con él y eso comenzaba a alterarlo.

Sé que nos está bien no decirle las cosas pero ya está lo suficientemente ocupado con los ataques que se habían llevado a cabo en el sur de Asia como para que supiera que Ada estaba arriesgando su vida en otra parte gracias a ella.

Leon. Por qué no se ha comunicado

Claire. Sabes cómo es ella

Leon. Lo sé pero me prometió llamarme o mandar un mensaje todos los días y han pasado dos días desde el último mensaje

Claire. Debería calmarte no sabemos de qué se trataba la misión no puedes culparla

Leon. Lo sé pero me preocupa

Yo lo mire con clara culpa al saber dónde estaba Ada pero no podía decirle nada lo prometí con la condición que solo yo y mi hermano conocemos, pero lo siento mucho por Leon ya que es mi mejor amigo y me duele mentirle.

Le iba a decir algo pero mi celular comenzó a sonar lo saque y vi que era una llamada de Ada, salí pidiéndole un momento a Leon para contestar, y él dijo que lo hiciera, una vez fuera de la casa conteste:

 _ **Llamada telefónica**_

 _Claire. Qué sucede que descubriste_

 _Ada. Mi teoría es cierta Scarlet es quien lo está controlando además de que fue el sujeto experimental del suero del que les hable aún no he visto como es el dispositivo pero no te preocupes lo descubriré_

 _Claire. ¿Estas segura?_

 _Ada. Por supuesto mandare a tu PDA la información dásela a tu hermano él sabrá que hacer_

 _Claire. Leon está preocupado_

 _Ada. Lo imaginaba pero no podré comunicarme con él por un tiempo comienzan a sospechar de un traidor pero no lo hacen de mí ya que según ellos no sé nada que sea muy importante y referente a los ataques los ha hecho Neo-Umbrella aunque no sé quién es quién está dando las ordenes_

 _Claire. ¿Steve está trabajando para Neo-Umbrella?_

 _Ada. No parece ser que es una pequeña compañía de investigación y respuesta nada de qué preocuparse pero aquí están los virus que desafortunadamente robe para Wesker así que no se bien que tratan de conseguir pero debemos darnos prisa por lo que he logrado escuchar es que planean utilizar a Burnside como su conejillos de Indias así que ustedes buscan la manera de atacar las instalaciones o te arriesga t alejándote de tu hermano para que Burnside te busque y lo capturen es tu decisión_

 _Claire. Pero es muy pronto debemos pensarlo mejor_

 _Ada. No lo creo los planes se están llevando a cabo perfectamente según se así que dense prisa….debo irme me buscan me comunicare luego con ustedes_

 _Claire. Ada espera que sucederá con Leon_

 _Ada. Necesito que le digan la situación sé que el entenderá porque se lo oculte solo no le digan que ustedes lo sabían_

 _Claire. Está bien_

 _Ada. Tratare de comunicarme lo más pronto_

 _A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz llamándola._

 _Xx. Date prisa Scarlet te busca_

 _Ada. Ya escuche Burnside acabo de salir de la ducha a menos que quieras que vaya desnuda espera_

 _Steve. Date prisa_

 _Ada. Debo irme_

 _ **Fin de la llamada telefónica**_

Estaba con él, y el solo estaba siendo controlado cómo es posible que haya dudado de él sabía que el jamás haría algo como eso no por propia voluntad.

Ahora lo complicado será decírselo a Leon, y aun más que mi hermano no le diga toda la verdad, debo pensar bien las cosas pero todo esto se está complicando y más al saber ahora que Steve está en peligro no soportaría verlo de nuevo siendo un experimento para las retorcidas mentes de esas personas.

Vuelvo a mirar la información y se me ocurre algo, comienzo a escribir un mensaje para mi hermano diciéndole las cosas y enviándole la información y que lo esperaba en la casa de Leon. Respire profundamente y volví a entrar a la casa mirando a Leon quien me miraba preocupado, seguro es por la expresión en mi rostro.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Una semana atrás**

El ver de nuevo a aquella mujer en las instalaciones fue algo que jamás espere, mi primera reacción fue atacarla pero sorprendentemente ella se defendía bastante bien tanto que termine en el suelo con ella apuntándome con un arma directo a la cabeza.

Me saque la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver mi rostro, al verme ella dejo de apuntarme pero aun así no dejo de amenazarme.

Steve. Quieres decirme que demonios haces aquí

Ada. Eso no es algo que te importe a ti

Steve. Claro que si como llegaste aquí y como es que lograste entrar

Ada. Sabes la Redfield menor me dijo que eras bueno en combate ero aun te falta mucho

Steve. Ella te manda si es así dile que no mande a sus…

Mas sin embargo de nuevo me sorprendió su velocidad al ver el filo del cuchillo en mi garganta trague grueso al no haber visto venir eso.

Ada. Yo no soy mandadera de nadie además te lo dije solo cubro una vieja deuda que acabe de saldar al salvarla si además estoy aquí para ver a Scarlet

Steve. ¿Qué quieres con ella?

Ada. No lo digas como si la conocieses yo tengo más tiempo de conocerla y sé que tiene de confiable lo que tiene de tonta

Me dijo alejándose de mí caminando hacia la oficina central, yo la seguí para saber qué demonios hacia ahí además de que me asombra quizás ella pueda enseñarme algún movimiento y no sé cómo es que le pago a la pequeña Claire….demonios desde cuando la llamo por su nombre debo recordar que la odio no siento sentimientos de empatía por ella solo me salvo y me siento en deuda con ella solo es eso.

Además a que se refería con lo de confiable y tonta qué quiso decir con ello veo como hablan ambas Scarlet tiene un cara de satisfacción en el rostro mientras Ada tiene una cara de fastidio. Veo como ambas salen me pongo incomodo al ver que ambas me mira.

Scarlet. Ya me dijeron como fue que recibiste a nuestra invitada, me decepcionas mucho pero sé que ya tendrán tiempo para arreglárselas.

Steve. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Scarlet. Oh ya se conocían…mejor para mi así evito la molesta tarea de presentarlos, querido por que no la acompañas al campo de entrenamiento al fin y al cabo pasaran mucho tiempo ahí.

Steve. Aun no contestas mi pregunta

Ada. Veo que no cambias Scarlet sigues igual de petulante como antes

Scarlet. Y tú sigues siendo la misma persona sin sentimientos...oh es cierto no es así hay cierto policía novato en tu vida no es cierto querida

Ada. Al menos el sigue vivo no tuvo que pagar por mis errores linda y no trato de remplazarlo con su hijo

Scarlet. Por qué no mejor te callas antes que cambie de opinión

Ada. Sabes que no puedes conmigo ni tu mejor agente lo logro así que dime a quien mandaras

Scarlet. Debo irme tengo trabajo que hacer

Dijo Scarlet marchándose completamente furiosa, me doy cuenta que ellas se conocen desde mucho tiempo pero que querrá decir, rayos estoy confundido.

Ada. No preguntes quizás te lo cuente algún día….andando

Steve. Que espera a donde vamos

Ada. Ella te lo dijo pasaremos mucho tiempo entrenado es por eso que estoy aquí para mejorar tus tácticas la Redfield menor se tomó la molestia de aprender muchas cosas en la B.S.A.A. además le enseñe ciertas cosas

Steve. ¿Eh?

Ada. Aun no lo entiendes pagaron mis servicios para que te entre y vayas conmigo a una misión pero el nivel en el que estas ahora sería inservible acabarías muerto antes de llegar al final así que ahora deberé enseñarte así que andando

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rayos esta mujer sí que es dura llevamos cuatro días sin descanso y por lo poco que ha dicho es que no mejoro ni un poco además de que está constantemente llamándome cabezota y testarudo, sé que es la mejor en lo que hace pero soy un agente de campo no un espía, pero ella se excusa diciendo que me servirán ciertas maneras de escape como en estilo de lucha y es cierto pese a que hemos combatido con armas de fuego y blancas ella todo lo hace de manera rápida y efectiva varias veces me ha mandado a la enfermería, y en cuanto al combate aún estoy adolorido de mi tórax debo reconocerlo para ser una chica es bastante fuerte.

Ada. Toma te ayudara

Me dice arrojándome una botella de agua.

Steve. Gracias

La veo y ella tiene una leve capa de sudor casi imperceptible y su respiración está controlada a diferencia de la mía.

Ada. Debo felicitarte esta vez durante más y al contrario de días atrás comienzas a aprender

Steve. Gracias….supongo

Ada. No supongas nada así que dime ya lo que quieres saber.

Acaso soy tan obvio para que sin que tratara de preguntarle algo ser haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

Steve. Yo…bueno quería saber dónde aprendiste todo esto

Ada. Es una larga historia pero resumiendo trabajo como espía desde mis 16 años es por eso que los maestros e instructores me han enseñado tanto además del entrenamiento en la agencia y tú porque sigues aquí tienes potencial como mercenario

Steve. Enserio gracias…pero hasta que no haga pagar a todos lo que me hicieron daño a mí y a mi familia no me iré de aquí

Ada. Y conoces toda la historia

Steve. Conozco lo necesario

Ada. Conque así es y por qué no me cuentas un poco

Steve. Lo poco o mucho que recuerdo suelen pedazos del momento y a veces suelen esta borrosos los rostros y en ciertos recuerdos que he recuperado recientemente hay una chica que cada vez que me dice su nombre no escucho nada y su rostro no puedo recordarlo solo recuerdo unos ojos azules lo demás es borroso y no sé por qué pero sé que esa chica es muy importante para mi

Ada. Y de tu familia que recuerdas

Steve. No mucho breves cosas de mi infancia que son recuerdos felices pero luego hay uno donde unos hombres abrían fuego y la que creo que era mi madre muere y yo no pude hacer nada…..ah lo siento seguro que debes pensar que soy débil o muy sentimental

Ada. Para nada es lo que se siente perder a un padre o una madre

Steve. A que te refieres

Ada. El que solía ser mi abuelo ordeno la muerte de mi padre y mi madre tuvo que ocultarme de él me abandono en un orfanato a la edad de cinco años me entere de todo junto a su muerte un año atrás jamás conocí a mis padres y quizás es por eso que comprendo el dolor de perder una familia por un déspota que solo da ordenes

Steve. Yo lo siento no sabía…

Ada. No importa jamás los conocí no tengo sentimientos referente a ellos solo la curiosidad de saber que sería de mi vida no te preocupes

Steve. Quién lo diría que estaríamos hablando sobre cosas así

Ada. Es cierto, dime que recuerdas sobre Claire Redfield por que la detestas

Steve. No recuerdo nada solo se lo que me ha hecho por otros

Ada. Entonces como sabes que no te agrada

Steve. Por supuesto que no me agrada yo la odio

Ada. No es así cuando hablas de ella tu expresión es bastante relajada caso contrario si de verdad la odiases créeme lo sé, por lo que se respecto a los sentimientos me doy cuenta que no sabes si dejar que te agrade o tratar de convencerte que la detestas y terminar creyéndolo ni a mí me desagrada no pude odiarla pese a que realmente detesto y odio a su hermano

Steve. Como te das cuenta de todo eso

Ada. Le hablas a una mujer que ha ocultado sus emociones desde su adolescencia y que fue entrenada para comprender cosas ocultas es por eso que puedo saber ese tipo de cosas…..además me recuerdas un poco a mi cuando solo era una chica

Steve. Yo…no sé qué decir es agradable conocer a alguien que sabe por lo que pasas….y sé que no nos conocemos pero realmente me agradas es extraño

Ada. Igual tu niño también comienzas a gradarme

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Extrañamente cada día que paso con Ada me ayuda a recordar cosas extrañas hemos hablado de cómo era nuestra vida antes de todo esto y gracias a ella comienzo a recordar mi vida o al menos los primeros 16 años los siguientes no puedo recordarlo, a veces recuerdo una fría y húmeda celda en un extraña prisión, luego un ataque y extrañas creaturas que con el paso del tiempo descubrí que se trataban de zombies, pero la extraña chica sigue apareciendo ahora sé que con ella escape a unas instalaciones frías no recuerdo donde eran y hasta ahí recuerdo lo demás es demasiado borroso o demasiado saltado sé que es en el mismo lugar solo que no puedo asimilarlos, primero en un congelador, luego en una plataforma, y luego un vehículo de nieve, es frustrante no saber aunque ella me dice que algo así paso hace 16 años atrás que si lo resto de mi edad tendría poco más de 17 años casi 18 que es cuando dejo de tener recuerdos o al menos desde que desperté.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoy es el día de la misión y no sé qué haremos estamos rodeados de soldados de Neo-Umbrella estoy nervioso ya que no veo la manera de salir vivos de esta, pero miro a Ada y la veo tranquila incluso con una sonrisa burlona, se gira rápidamente apagando las luces y tomando mi brazo, luego de eso siento un tirón hacia arriba y veo como estamos siendo halados hacia arriba, ella me sonríe una vez que llegamos a una plataforma superior camina hacia un ordenador y conecta algo, me hace una seña para que camine y yo por instinto la sigo, entramos a otra habitación y veo que ahí están las capsulas de escape.

Ada. Date prisa el lugar detonara en un minuto no tenemos tiempo

Me dice y ahora veo por qué en cada ordenador que encontrábamos dejaba aquel extraño aparato que ahora sé que son detonadores, le hago caso y entro ella pone las coordenadas y sube, la puerta se cierra y salimos disparados de ahí viendo como las instalaciones son destruidas.

Una vez en tierra un equipo nos recoge llevándonos a las instalaciones llegamos, y miro a Ada que no está caminando a mi lado.

Steve. Que sucede deberías estar feliz la misión después de todo fue un éxito

Ada. Tienes razón es solo que me he acostumbrado a ti niño

Steve. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Ada. Creo que lo sabes el entrenamiento acabo y hoy realizamos exitosamente la misión que crees que sigue.

Steve. Pero no puedes irte no ahora

Ada. Así son las cosas y aunque me agradas tú lo dijiste no te iras hasta acabar tus asuntos yo tengo otros que acabar

Steve. Es que no entiendes contigo, por ti he recuperado la mayor parte de mis recuerdos y aunque aún no recuerdo detalles o los rostros me has ayudado

Ada. En verdad lo lamento Steve

Me dice mirándome con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía, me emociono pese a la ocasión ya que es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre no como niño o Burnside y me duele saber que lo hace ahora que debemos decir adiós.

Ada. No te preocupes quizás pronto volvamos a vernos y toma quizás con esto comprendas más las cosas me dice sacando un pedazo de papel doblado de su chaqueta, me lo da y yo lo abro es un sobre saco lo que tiene y me sorprendo al ver que es de una fotografía mía y de mi familia estoy confundido como es que ella la tiene.

Steve. ¿Cómo es que…tu?

Ada. Digamos que conozco a la chica que conociste en la Isla Rockforth tú se la diste y ella me dijo que te la diera era tuya ella solo la cuido…..te lo dije piensa bien con quien estas y en quien confías

Steve. Dijiste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar que tratas de decirme

Ada. Me refiero a Scarlet no es lo que crees no confíes en ella otro chico hace mucho tiempo lo hiso y pago caro haber confiado en ella

Steve. Pero ella me ha ayudado y…

Ada. Solo piénsalo y razónalo en frio, además si se supone que ambos hermanos Redfields fueron quien casi te mataron por que no tienes recuerdo alguno de ellos

Pienso en lo que ella me dice y es cierto, demonios estoy confundido y para variar estaré de nuevo solo, pero Ada tiene razón necesito pensarlo bien y unir todos los recuerdos que tengo y los que comienzo a descubrir.

Vuelvo a mirarla, y sé que la extrañare pero con su manera de ser, sé que no puedo esperar cosas comunes con ella, miro que un hombre viene con un Mercedes S55 AMG rojo ella me mira y se despide de mi subiendo al auto y recibiendo un sobre grande que seguro será su pago, ella me sonríe señalando la foto y el sobre y se va dejándome a mi aún más confundido.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno acá tienen el sexto capítulo de la historia y como habrán leído esta vez nos centramos más en Steve y Ada quien será un gran apoyo para la historia y por supuesto a la pareja principal, ojalá les guste el cap. y si es así o quizás no lo es, anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 5. Jul 22

Este capítulo es mi favorito, ¡qué bien que Steve proteja a Claire! Ya espero que los dos se vuelvan a encontrar. Me has alegrado el día al actualizar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno linda aquí tienes un nuevo cap. ojala lo disfrutes y a mí el capítulo 5 es igual mi favorito tanto para leer como el haberlo escrito o bueno al menos el favorito por ahora, aún faltan muchas cosas que descubrir.**

 **Cuídate**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guest chapter 5. 5h ago

Vaya está muy interesante ame el hecho que Steve vaya recordando cosas de su pasado y aún más que haya protegido a Claire.  
Espero el siguiente con muchas ansias

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno no sé quién eres si chico o chica así que no digo algo que te pueda llegar a ofender así que te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer la historia quizás alguna vez descubra quien eres siempre me llaman la atención los lectores o lectoras como tú.**

 **Y acá tenes el nuevo disfrútalo**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_

 _ **:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno acá me tienen unos días después con nuevo capítulo para publicar uno nuevo, pero mi imaginación no se fue pues acá tienen el nuevo capítulo, recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mire la foto y luego el sobre notando que había otra cosa ahí lo saqué y vi que se trataba de una carta la mire y veo que se trata de una letra bastante hermosa y por la caligrafía no dudo que la haya escrito una chica comienzo a leerla:

 _Querido Steve._

 _Han pasado ya 16 años desde lo que pasamos en la Isla Rockforth y no sabes lo mucho que me duele el no haber cumplido la promesa que te hice cuando estábamos en las instalaciones de la Antártida, no sabes cuánto me he culpado el haberte dejado ahí, pese a los años que han pasado aun te hecho mucho de menos y deseo volver a verte pronto, te preguntaras quien soy, pues por más que me duela no puedo decirte nada, te lo diré todo cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, le agradezco mucho a Ada al haberte ayudado es gracias a ella que sé que hay esperanza pronto volveremos a encontrarnos._

 _Se despide de ti tu amiga._

Vaya así que es ella con la que casi diario hablaba Ada supongo que no puedo reclamarle nada ella solo esperaba a que recobrara mis recuerdos, pero aun así necesito saber quién es, preguntarle muchas cosas que aún son borrosas, necesito recordar las cosas, para poder comprender las cosas…..ojala ella estuviera aquí….conmigo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cinco días atrás**

Bien sé que no será fácil pero Ada acaba de confirmar todo ahora solo necesito decirle las cosas a Leon pero no sé qué le voy a decir, el me mira confundido y preocupado camino hacia el brindándole una sonrisa melancólica.

Claire. Leon debemos hablar

Leon. Qué sucede que te dijeron

Claire. Espera, debemos esperar a Cris esto lo debe escuchar él además ella me lo pidió

Leon. Claire…a que te refieres con ella

Media hora después, llegó Chris en su camioneta, aunque no esperaba ver a Jill con él, desde hace un tiempo no sabía que había sucedido con ella, supongo que nos será de ayuda quizás ella sepa algo de tal Scarlet de Merks.

Ambos salimos y los recibimos, una vez adentro fuimos a la sala de estar, todos me miraban con una clara cara de curiosidad.

Claire. Bueno sé que debe ser bastante extraño que bueno te haya llamado Chris pero necesitamos tu ayuda y Jill aunque no contaba contigo sé que quizás sepas algo y nos puedas ayudar.

Leon. Claire de que estas hablando

Claire. Bueno…..recuerdas que hace un rato me llamaron desde Terra-Save, pues era para conectarme a otra llamada

Chris. Una pregunta ¿de dónde sacaste la información que me enviaste?

Claire. Puedes esperar ahora lo explico, Leon recuerdas que Ada se fue a una misión pues…..ella fue con quien hable

Leon. ¿Y dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me hablo a mí?

Claire. A eso voy al parecer se tomó más enserio las cosas y resulto que fue contratada por Scarlet de Merks para hacer una misión en compañía de alguien más…..su compañero era Steve ella se infiltro para descubrir las cosas que han sucedido

Leon. Por qué no me dijiste….que no ves que es peligroso

Claire. Leon por favor yo tampoco lo sabía hasta este momento

Leon. Lo lamento es solo que estoy preocupado

Claire. Bueno ella me mando algunos archivos para que te los diera Chris

Jill. Bueno pero que tengo que ver yo

Me hacer que a ella y me sentó a su lado, sé que será difícil para ella recordar todo lo que sucedió en ese tiempo pero necesito saber todo lo que pueda de la tal Scarlet para poder ayudar a Steve.

Claire. Bueno Jill como Wesker fue el que te estuvo controlando me gustaría saber si sabes quién es Scarlet de Merks

Jill. Bueno no se mucho salvo que ella fue quien hiso el aparto de control

Me dijo con la mirada ida como si no estuviera con nosotros.

Claire. No te preocupes no es necesario que recuerdes esos momentos

Jill. Lo siento, siento no ser de ayuda

Claire. De que hablas eres la que más ha investigado para poder ayudarme por eso te lo agradezco

Jill. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para que lo que quieres

Chris. Entonces fue Wong quien te envió la información no es cierto

Claire. Si fue Ada aunque me dijo que debíamos darnos prisa si queríamos salvarlo

Chris. Si te das cuenta que no solo se trata de él, no es cierto la información lo confirma el chico solo será un sujeto experimental para probar el nuevo virus….que nos ves que si funciona muchos inocentes morirán

Sé que es mi hermano pero no voy permitir que él hable de él como si el supiera todo eso, como si él lo quisiera hacer, yo lo conozco no importa que no recuerde las cosas no importa si lo están controlando el sigue siendo aquel chico que conocí en la Isla Rockforth

Claire. ¡Basta claro como no es Jill a la que utilizaran como conejillo de indias no te importa no es cierto Chris! ¡Pero que se podía esperar del perfecto capitán Redfield que prefiere dejar morir a uno para salvar a toda la humanidad! ¡Pero sabes si eso es lo que te importa no te necesito vete no quiero tu ayuda!

Le dije completamente cegada por la ira que sentía, al ver que no hacía nada solo permanecía serio, no lo soporte más y fui yo quien se fue de ahí.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tiempo actual**

 **(Nota: les recomiendo escuchar Let me go de Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger se adapta muy bien a la historia)**

Han pasado cinco días desde lo que paso en la casa de Leon y no he vuelto a hablar con mi hermano ni con Jill, a esta última solo porque no soy capaz de verla frente a frente por miedo y vergüenza pero a mi hermano no pienso verlo hasta que se disculpe.

Sé que estoy siendo inmadura pero yo no le reclame ni me enfade al saber que se arriesgaría a tanto solo para saber si Jill estaba viva, jamás dije nada por más que quise gritarle que la olvidara que ella aunque hubiera sobrevivido porque no había regresado, le quería decir que quizás ella siempre estuvo con Wesker y que solo lo engañaba.

Sé que no está bien lo que estoy haciendo pero esto también me ayuda a pensar las cosas, sobre todo el plan que hiso Ada y la verdad no puedo esperar a que vuelvan a atacar tendré que alejarme de mis amigos y de Chris pero no voy a arriesgar a Steve, no voy a permitir que lo vuelvan a utilizar de ese modo, no si yo puedo impedirlo.

Escucho la música de mi teléfono bastante lejana pareciera como si no estuviera escuchando hasta que reconozco una canción: Let me Go de una cantante que ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

" _Love that once hung on the wall_ _ **("El amor que una vez colgaba de la pared**_

 _Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_ _ **Solía significar algo pero ahora no significa nada**_

 _The echoes are gone in the hall_ _ **Los ecos se han ido de la sala**_

 _But I still remember, the pain of December_ _ **Pero todavía recuerdo el dolor de diciembre**_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_ _ **Oh, no queda ni una cosa que puedas decir**_

 _I'm sorry it's too late_ _ **Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde**_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_ _ **Me estoy liberando de estas memorias**_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_ _ **Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir**_

 _I've said goodbye, set it all on fire_ _ **He dicho adiós, prenderle fuego a todo**_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_ _ **Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir**_

 _Oh (oh) Oh (oh)_ _ **Oh (oh) Oh (oh)**_

 _You came back to find I was gone_ _ **Has vuelto para descubrir que me había ido**_

 _And that place is empty,_ _ **Y ese lugar está vacío,**_

 _Like the hole that was left in me_ _ **Como el agujero que quedó en mí**_

 _Like we were nothing at all_ _ **Como si no fuéramos nada en absoluto**_

 _It's not what you meant to me,_ _ **No es lo que tú significabas para mí,**_

 _Thought we were meant to be_ _ **Pensamos que estábamos destinados**_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_ _ **Oh, no queda ni una cosa que puedas decir**_

 _I'm sorry it's too late_ _ **Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde**_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_ _ **Me estoy liberando de estas memorias**_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_ _ **Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir**_

 _I've said goodbye, set it all on fire_ _ **Y dos despedidas, prenderle fuego a todo**_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_ _ **Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir**_

 _(And let it go) And now I know_ _ **Y dejarlo ir, y ahora sé**_

 _(A brand new life) Is down this road_ _ **Una nueva vida, es por este camino**_

 _(And when it's right) You always know_ _ **Y cuando está bien, tú siempre sabes**_

 _(So this time) I won't let go_ _ **Así que esta vez, no voy a dejarlo ir**_

 _There's only one thing left here to say_ _ **Solo queda una cosa aquí por decir**_

 _Love's never too late_ _ **El amor nunca es demasiado tarde**_

 _I've broken free from those memories_ _ **Me he liberado de los recuerdos**_

 _I've let it go, I've let it go_ _ **Lo he dejado ir, lo he dejado ir**_

 _And two goodbyes led to this new life_ _ **Y dos despedidas condujeron a esta nueva vida**_

 _Don't let me go, don't let me go_ _ **No dejes que me vaya, no me dejes ir**_

 _Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)_ _ **Oh (oh) Oh (oh)**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Won't let you go_ _ **No te dejaré ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go_ _ **No me dejes ir**_

 _Don't let me go"_ _ **No me dejes ir")**_

Me interno cada vez más en mis recuerdos al saber que esa canción es bastante parecido a lo que hemos pasado, pero alguien toca a mi puerta, me levanto de mala gana para ver de quien se trataba, veo que se trata de Ada, y le abro rápidamente.

Claire. ¿Ada que haces aquí? Deberías estar con Leon

Ada. Me dejas pasar

Claro que lo hice, observo como ella mira todo el departamento sentándose en el sofá individual de mi pequeña sala, cierro la puerta y me siento enfrente de ella.

Claire. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ada. Hmm bueno quise venir a ver a mi Redfield favorita al no verte con Leon como habían planeado

Claire. Fuiste a verlo…como es que te dejo ir

Ada. Si lo fui a ver pero nunca supo que estuve ahí

Claire. Ya veo

Ada. ¿Recuerdas la última llamada que te hice?

Claire. Si, si la recuerdo

Ada. Y bien que decidiste

Claire. Tienes razón, no puedo sentarme a que el venga debo alejarme yo para que el me encuentre

Ada. Bien porque es cierto él ha buscado la manera de encontrarte pero siempre estabas con tu hermano o con Leon y por eso jamás hacia nada, sabes que debes irte aún más lejos para que él lo haga

Claire. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ada. Linda estuve con él durante un tiempo, tú y el son tal para cual, son igual de inocentes y confiados, jamás imagino que solo buscaba respuestas aunque debo admitirlo llegó a agradarme

Claire. Gracias

Ada. No te preocupes además no solo te ayudo también estoy vengándome de alguien

Me dijo sonriendo, de lado solo como ella puede hacerlo, sé que ella tiene razón con lo que dice de mi pero ahora que he hablado con ella y convivido me doy cuenta que no es como todos piensan es una persona muy buena solo que ella jamás va a admitirlo.

Ada. Entonces que haremos ahora, las pruebas comenzaran en 4 días, debes arreglar tus diferencias con tu hermano para que logremos atraparlo aunque eso no te guste su presencia servirá de algo supongo

Claire. Ya lo sé pero hasta que él no se disculpe no le hablare

Ada. Sabes que estas siendo completamente inmadura

Claire. Lo sé pero no voy a retractarme yo lo apoye cuando paso lo de Jill lo justo es que él también lo haga

Ada. Bien entonces necesitaremos la ayuda de Leon….debo irme el deberá estar muriendo al no verme

Veo que ella se levanta para dirigirse a la salida, yo me paro pero no sé qué decirle.

Ada. Oh se me olvidaba le di la carta que hiciste junto con la fotografía hubieras visto su rostro se puso muy contento.

Claire. Ada espera…

Le digo y ella solo voltea a verme bastante divertida, y ahora pienso mis palabras que le dice Leon para que no se vaya.

Ada. Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con Leon

Clare. Pero yo quería….darte las gracias por tu ayuda y aunque no lo hagas por mí, pero aun así gracias

Ada. No hay de que

Me dijo saliendo de mi apartamento, sonrió al saber que ella comienza a tomarme cariño y aunque nunca que lo diga yo sé que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

Suspiro al pensar sobre lo que hare para que él no se dé cuenta, pero es de lo que menos necesito pensar ya veré que hago, improvisare como siempre jamás funcionan mis planes, camino hasta mi recamara y me dejo caer sobre la cama, me pongo a pensar sobre lo que ha pasado desde que sé que el sigue vivo, desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, y por mas malo que hayan sido todos los encuentros sé que aun puedo ayudarlo, sé que el chico que quiero sigue ahí y no dejare que se pierda no volveré a perderlo.

Sonrió ante esta idea, y me acercó a mi pequeña mesa de noche, abriendo el cajón y sacando una pequeña caja, junto a su llave, la abro y veo todo lo que hay ahí, cuando encuentro lo que quiero sonrió al pensar que al menos saque algo bueno del loco de Alfred, sonrió y tomo aquella vieja fotografía quien diría que aquel loco nos había estado monitoreando todo el tiempo captando todo lo que cada uno paso, tanto separados como juntos desde Rockforth hasta cuando casi escapamos en la Antártida, sonrió como una tonta poniendo la foto en mi pecho como si tuviera entre mis manos un objeto muy preciado, y así es esto es de las cosas que más atesoro aunque todos crean que es una tontería para mí no lo es.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro entre al edificio ignorando los comentarios de los demás al perder a "mi chica", enserio que no tienen mejores cosas que pensar, no es me moleste Ada al contrario es muy hermosa pero no es mi tipo, la veo como una gran amiga, camino hasta mi habitación, pero veo una pequeña caja a la mitad de la misma, la tomo y veo que se trata de un regalo yo busco de quien es o quien lo habrá dejado hasta que me doy cuenta de la pequeña mariposa roja que cuelga del mismo, no necesito un nombre para saber de quién es, abro lentamente notando el detallé de la envoltura, encontrándome con una carta sobre una pequeña caja.

" _Para Steve_

 _Ya que ya no nos veremos te dejo este regalo para seguir comunicándonos además de que con esto te diré donde podrías encontrar a la chica, y claro por qué no ayudarte con tu pequeña venganza contra los Redfields._

 _Este es mu numero utilízalo bien y no lo pierdas, ah y no te preocupes será una línea segura nadie podrá rastrear las llamadas así que despreocúpate._

 _Ya nos veremos niño"_

Rio al pensar que se ha tomado tantas molestias por mí y pese a que no apoya mi venganza ahí está ella para ayudarme, quien diría que una mujer tan fría puede ser tan buena, jamás hay que juzgar por las apariencias.

Abro la caja encontrando un teléfono y aunque no sé cómo funciona sé que no lo necesitare realmente, pero aun así tomo el manual y comienzo a leerlo solo para saber cómo funciona….si soy muy curioso ese es mi defecto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bien ya no hay vuelta atrás tendré que ir a ver a Leon para que me pueda ayudar con el plan, no pienso pedir la ayuda de Chris, no hasta que se disculpe, olvídalo Claire, necesitas concentrarte, me dice mi conciencia y le hago caso bajo de mi auto y toco el timbre esperando a que alguien me abra, espero por al menos cinco minutos hasta que Leon me abre la puerta con la camisa abierta, me sonrojo al verlo así, por dios que pena el haberlo interrumpido, no soy tonta y menos al ver a Ada bajar con la ropa desarreglada.

Claire. Ah….ah yo lo siento…no…no quería interrumpir

Ada. Tranquila no lo haces….oye guapo tu camisa

Le dice aventándole su camisa deportiva, por dios se cómo es Ada pero no veo una mirada molesta de Leon al contrario parece estar aliviado.

Leon. No te preocupes no hacíamos nada d eso Claire…al contrario llegaste en un excelente momento

Me dice sonriendo, yo cada vez entiendo menos que demonios está pasando aquí y por qué ellos sonríen tan abiertamente, Ada me hace una seña para que la siga y ambos lo hacemos llegamos al jardín y veo que al colchonetas.

Leon. Lo ves no hacíamos nada malo solo estábamos entrenando

Yo suspiro al darme cuenta que no todo es lo que parece, ambos se ríen de mi al verme así yo solo vuelvo a sonrojarme, pero que demonios pensaba al imaginar esas cosas, creo que me afecta el no tener novio y que todos los demás si, incluso Moira tiene varios chicos tras ella, y ni hablar de Sherry es la más pequeña del grupo y ya tiene una relación formal. Tanto me sumerjo en mis pensamientos que casi caigo por un gemido de dolor, los tres corremos, y quedamos sin habla al ver lo que está sucediendo.

Y como si fuera poco los demás están ahí, y la persona que grito de ese modo no es nadie más que mi hermano Chris-asteroides-Redfield y aunque sé que no se mete asteroides es divertido molestarlo.

Miro a mi hermano tendido en el suelo, tratando de librarse del amarre de Jill, quien le detiene una mano por detrás de su cuerpo mientras su pie está en el cuello de Chris, quien tiene su otra mano ahí para evitar una lesión, al verlos comienzo a lanzar una carcajada al ver a mi hermano así, todos voltean a verme y poco a poco los demás también comienzan a reír, veo a mi hermano que tira a Jill al moverse, para correr hacia a mí, con una mirada triste.

Chris. Yo….bueno…Claire…yo lo lamento no debí decir todo eso no cuando tú me apoyaste en todo lo que hago.

Claire. Te tardaste hermanito

Chris. Lo sé pero sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y menos al admitir que me equivoco

Claire. Lo sé pero así te quiero

Chris. Entonces me perdonas

Claire. Claro que si tonto

Le digo golpeando su brazo, quien suelta un alarido de dolor, pero me extraña que se quejara, pero ahora que lo veo se ve muy cansado desde cuándo estará pelando.

Claire. ¿Y qué están haciendo todos aquí?

Chris. Bueno desde que note el error que cometí les llame a todos para que ayudaran pero dado a que cierta mujer entreno a tu "amigo" ahora resulta más difícil el saber cómo atacara, y desde hace dos días hemos entrenado.

Claire. Y por qué nadie me lo dijo

Jill. Te conocemos tienes el mal carácter de los Redfields así que preferimos dejarte sola hasta que te calmaras

Claire. Gracias pero porque mi hermano esta así

Jill. Oh porque el gran Chris-asteroides-Redfield junto a Leon dijeron que podían contra todos y que les ganarían sin tener que sudar, y has tenido el gran honor de pelear contra todos nosotros uno por uno, y aunque le ganaron a la mayoría de los chicos recibieron buenos golpes donde perdieron.

Claire. ¿Contra quién perdió mi hermano?

Jill. Haber perdió primero contra Jake en menos de cinco minutos, luego, fue Barry, luego Ada y la última fui yo….y Leon perdió contra todas las chicas incluida Sherry

Claire. Auch eso debió ser un golpe duro contra su orgullo

Jill. Así fue aunque salvaste a Leon de terminar mal, cuando llamaste estaba luchando por segunda vez contra Ada

Ada. Es cierto no es divertido si no me dejan terminar

Claire. Oh lo lamento pero creo que es mi turno

Jill. Vas a entrar

Claire. Claro por qué no así aprendo más cosas

Ada. Como quieras aun así ibas a entrar

Y así fue como comencé a practicar con ellos comencé peleando contra Rebecca que pese a que trabaja en la B.S.A.A. como bioquímica se defiende bastante bien y por qué no admitirlo perdí contra ella, resulto que no debo voltear antes de terminar, así fue como perdí, luego vino Sherry quien por dios sigue siendo una niña y aunque ninguna gano quedamos cansadas, luego de ella comencé a pelear con Moira aunque a ella si le gane dio muy buena pelea.

Y luego las siguientes fueron las peores aunque hayan sido amables conmigo, Jill es bastante buena y aunque no lo admitirá jamás le ayudo mucho lo que Wesker le enseño me venció en cuestión de pocos minutos sin que yo pudiera atacarla una vez, oh pero fue peor con Ada se burló de mi todo el tiempo dejando que me acercara a ella para luego alejarse o atacarme dejándome varios pasos lejos de ella, cuando se cansó del juego comenzó la verdadera pelea donde apenas si podía cubrirme y evadir sus ataques pero con su típica patada según Leon logro hacer que ella evadiera mi patada, y al mismo tiempo derribándome con ella sobre mí.

Me tendió la mano para que me levantara lo cual hice pero, caí al césped agotada luego le combatir contra todas las chicas, no sé cómo estaría si lo hubiera hecho contra los chicos.

Chris. ¿Estás bien Claire?

Claire. Si solo estoy algo cansada

Le dije con la respiración entrecortada, pero aún se lo dije sonriendo, sentándome sobre el césped, me pare sonriendo y mi hermano también lo hiso, como extrañe todo esto.

Leon. Les parece si vamos adentro a tomar un poco de agua

Ada. Estas cansado guapo

Leon. Si pero no creo ser el único además necesitamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer

Claire. Leon tiene razón, fue por eso que vine

Les dije a todos caminando, hacia el interior de la casa, una vez dentro fuimos a la sala de estar donde veo como los chicos se dejan caer sobre los mullidos sofás, al igual que Rebecca, Moira y yo, ya que las demás siguieron de pie, es vergonzoso que Sherry tenga mayor aguante que yo pero recuerdo que ella fue entrenada y aparte ya ha estado practicando.

Miro a Ada quien va a la cocina con Leon, que a los pocos minutos ambos traen varios vasos de agua, yo me levanto y camino para ayudarles un poco, pero él me hace una seña, señalando a la cocina, voy hacia haya y veo varios platos con distintos sándwiches, yo tomo una bandeja grande y los pongo ahí para que ninguna se me caiga, y al igual que ellos voy a la sala, dejando todo en la pequeña mesa de café.

Todos comenzamos a comer, miro alrededor sabiendo que todos hemos cambiado por nuestro pasado pero a la vez seguimos siendo los mismos que alguna vez fuimos, reparo mi vista en Jill que parecía estar sufriendo me acercó a ella, pero ella me dice que está bien, yo confió en ella, quizá solo está cansada, porque Barry me dijo que venció a todos los chicos y a la mayoría de las chicas, ya que termino empatando con Ada.

Todos me miran como esperando a que diga algo, pero la verdad no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar todos, busco apoyo y Ada me mira para que les diga las cosas, yo suspiro y dejo mi vaso.

Claire. Bueno creo que todos saben lo que estoy tratando de hacer

Sherry. Si me lo dijeron aunque no crees que arriesgas mucho puede ser peligroso revise el expediente de esa mujer y está loca

Chris. Sherry tienen razón su expediente se refuta a la ayuda al hacer armas experimentales bastante peligrosas

Claire. Sé que arriesgo demasiado pero no podría abandonarlo, no de nuevo una vez ya le falle y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo

Ada. Mientras estuve recabando la información me di cuenta que en determinados momentos el mismo e contradice a sí mismo, ya que su memoria real trata de surgir pero los recuerdos que le fueron implantados son bastantes fuertes, por lo que me di cuenta es que recuerda todo, excepto nombres y rostros

Claire. No me dijiste nada de eso

Ada. No lo creí conveniente en ese momento

Claire. Entonces hay manera de recuperarlo a él, y sus recuerdos

Ada. Por supuesto, el suero que hace que todo sea reprimido debe ser administrado cada cierto lapso de tiempo junto al que le da control a Scarlet, me di cuenta que está situado en la parte de su nuca baja, fue por eso que yo no hice nada necesitaba una segunda opinión

Claire. Segunda opinión, de quien

Ada. De alguien del sector medico

Dijo mirando claramente a Rebecca que se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban esperando a que digiera algo.

Rebecca. Bueno….este ¿en qué parte se encontraba el dispositivo?

Ada. Leon puedes venir un momento

Le dijo y el a regañadientes fue, agachándose, Ada señalo en la nuca baja de Leon donde se supone que se encontraba el dispositivo de control.

Ada. Es en esa parte y al igual que con Valentine se conecta directamente a su sistema nervioso

Rebecca. Bueno eso lo hace más complicado, Jill no sufrió repercusiones por que no se conectaba directamente al sistema nervioso pero él….

Claire. Que sucede, que podría pasarle.

Rebecca. Hay tres opciones viables

Claire. ¿Y esas serian?

Rebecca. La primera es que funcionaria y o sufriría una repercusión, otra de ella es que posiblemente al ser arrancado él se interne a un coma de indeterminado tiempo y la última…pues veras Claire seria que él no sobreviviese

Claire. Qué pero cuál es la más posible

Rebecca. El caso es que podría ser la segunda o la tercera pero de una manera menos grave

Claire. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Rebecca. Es como si le cortases la infección a alguien contagiado, podría resultar todo bien, o podría quedar paralitico, o sumergirse en un coma, o simplemente morir es algo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta, todo tendría que ver con la manera en la que se efectué la extracción

Claire. Entonces si fueras tú la que lo hiciera cual crees que sería lo que pasará

Rebecca. Hipotéticamente diciendo que funcionara podría salir todo exitosamente o él podría sumergirse a un coma

Claire. Hipotéticamente a que te refieres

Le digo, con los nervios, a todo lo que dan, no puedo seguir así, no soportaría que algo malo le sucediese.

Rebecca. Es que no sé a qué profundidad se encuentre el conectado al sistema nervioso todo depende de ello

Chris. Bueno eso resuelve un problema pero deja otro como se supone que hagamos para traerlo con Rebecca

Claire. Yo lo hare con ayuda de Ada

Chris. A que te refieres Claire

Ada. La cosa es así Redfield, yo hare que el salga de las instalaciones proporcionándole la ubicación de Claire ahí entran ustedes que l ayudarían a atraparlo

Chris. Por lo que me ha contado Claire, el tipo no es tonto

Claire. Lo sé por eso lo mejor sería que yo me alejara de ustedes lo suficiente para que el tratara de atacar sin ningún problema

Leon. Pero Claire con el más mínimo error podría acabar todo al revés

Claire. Lo sé pero es un riesgo que correré

Chris. ¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

Claire. Por supuesto que si no voy a dejarlo no de nuevo

Chris. Pues que se le va a hacer…cuentas conmigo para tu loco plan hermanita

Me dijo abrazándome, transmitiéndome todo lo que sentía, sentía cariño, angustia, miedo y felicidad, pero no puedo preocuparme en este momento por lo que siente mi hermano ya tendré tiempo para eso cuando logremos traer a Steve.

Pero en eso todos volteamos al ver a Jill correr hacia la planta superior, yo me separo de mi hermano y la sigo, l busco con la mirada, escuchando como es que alguien cerraba la puerta del baño.

Claire. ¿Jill estas bien que sucede?

Jill. Si estoy bien es que estoy algo mareada

Claire. Sí así fuera no hubieses corrido de ese modo que sucede

Jill. Nada estoy bien no te preocupes

Claire. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad

Le dije apoyada contra la puerta, esperando a que ella me respondiera, pero no sucedió nada, al contrario solo escuche como el agua corría, me doy cuenta que quitan el seguro de la puerta, y yo nerviosa entro al baño, mirando como Jill baja la palanca limpiándose la boca con el agua.

Claire. Que sucedió

Jill. No lo sé no es la primera vez que me sucede ya me han pasado desde la última semana ya han sido al menos creo que cuatro veces

Claire. Sigo sin entender…. ¿qué sucedió?

Jill. Últimamente he tenido fuertes dolores, recurrentes mareos y demasiadas nauseas es la primera vez que no las soporto fue por eso que corrí

Claire. Deberías decirle a Rebecca que te examine si no quieres ir al medico

Jill. Lo sé pero no quiero preocupar a Chris

Claire. Hey tranquila lo haremos sin que él se dé cuenta

Le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro, ella solo me sonrió como gesto de aprobación, le hice una seña para que bajáramos, ya vería que invento. Ambas bajamos, cuando notamos que todos nos miraban curiosos y otros preocupados.

Claire. No sucedió nada solo que le cayó mal la comida a Jill

Chris. Estas segura estas bien Jill

Jill. No te preocupes Chris no es nada

Chris. Está bien

Claire. Bueno como estábamos diciendo sobre el plan necesitare que ustedes se encuentren cerca para que podamos atraparlo

Sherry. Y a donde irías

Claire. Posiblemente en la ciudad vecina la excusa perfecta seria que fue por el ataque que paso, alquilaría un departamento

Chris. Y como se enteraría el

Ada- ahí entro yo el confía en mí y le ofrecí mi ayuda así que le diré que Claire se alejó de todos ustedes y que esa sería su oportunidad de actuar en lo que él llega ahí yo les avisaría para que actuemos y logremos capturarlo

Leon. Perfecto quien lo diría ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo…pero una pregunta quienes se supone que irían a ayudarlas

Claire. Pues lo más conveniente sería que Ada actué en nuestra contra para no levantar sospechas, le diríamos que es una traidora, exactamente serias tu Leon tu seria de mucha ayuda haces excelente planes improvisados, y claro Chris tu pues no te ofendas pero eres Chris-esteroides-Redfield así que servirá tu fuerza aunque él es bastante rápido y con lo que Ada le enseño se volvió aún mejor así que bueno Jake podrías ayudarnos para que no escape

Le dije por primera vez algo a Jake Muller-Wesker no es que no confié en el solo que aún queda el sentimiento contra los de su familia

Jake. Muy bien pero escúchame pequeña Redfield agradece que Sherry me lo pide te saldría muy cara mi ayuda

Sherry. Jake

Le dijo reprendiéndolo como un niño pequeño, golpeando uno de sus costados, a lo cual él respondió burlándose y abrazándola.

Jake. No te enojes súper chica sabes que siempre bromeo comienza a agradarme la hermana del Redfield mayor

Claire. Bueno cuando me iría

Ada. Lo más conveniente es que sea mañana mismo solo tenemos tres días antes de que comiencen a exponerlo al nuevo virus experimental….toma estos son los registros quizás te sirvan para comenzar a trabajar en el anti-virus

Le dijo Ada a Rebecca extendiéndole una carpeta la cual ella tomo, comenzando a ojearla.

Ada. Lo que sé es que es un virus directamente derivado del T-Verónica, junto a los virus T-Phobos y el virus C, se le denomino según el archivo como el virus A-vex no sé cuál sea el porcentaje de daño sigue siendo experimental así que no sé cuáles son los riesgos.

Rebecca. Hare lo que pueda al fin y al cabo tenemos la cura del virus C y el T-Phobos, pero como no tenemos algún espécimen del T-Verónica pues no sé qué obtendremos

Leon. Se les puede proporcionar, el gobierno mantiene bajo custodia a una chica llamada: Manuela Hidalgo en su cuerpo reside el virus T-Verónica, podríamos proporcionarte una de las muestras extraídas para que lo estudien y si es posible crear un antídoto

Rebecca. Muy bien pues comenzare a estudiar los daños colaterales de cada virus para crear algo arecido a lo que están explicando en el informe

Claire. Supongo que me iré para empacar

Ada. No te preocupes por ello solo empaca lo necesario y el departamento está arreglado puedes tomar el mío, nunca lo utilizo así que está a tu disposición, y si me disculpan debo decírselo a Burnside el planea demasiado antes de actuar las cosas

Nos dijo saliendo de la casa yéndose e su auto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Genial, enserio genial me es de bastante ayuda lo que me enseño Ada, no creo que Claire tenga mucho que hacer contra mí, sonrió al pensar en ello, quizás pronto pueda llevar a cabo mi plan, no pienso acabar con ella, al contrario creo que la traeré aquí al fin y al cabo pudo sobrevivir al virus T-Phobos, quizás sea de ayuda como sujeto experimental para el nuevo virus.

Siento, una pequeña vibración, en mi pantalón, abro mi bolsillo y veo que es el teléfono, tomo mi camisa y me la pongo, saliendo del gimnasio y me dirigí a mi habitación, una vez ahí saque el teléfono era un mensaje.

" _La Redfield menor peleo con su hermano y se mudara a la cuidad vecina si vas a actuar hazlo pronto tienes tres días por que se ira a una misión a España date prisa"_

Era todo así que si termino ayudándome bien saldré mañana tengo excelentes ideas para lo que sucederá contigo Claire.

Me recosté en mi cama, para notar que estoy sudando, así que voy a mi baño, no sin antes guardar el teléfono para que nadie lo encuentre, me ducho rápidamente para salir y vestirme, me pongo unos Jens negros, y una camisa azul oscuro, y encima una chaqueta de cuero café claro, me puse las botas de combate y salí con el claro objetivo de traer a Claire Redfield aquí y obtener unas cuantas respuestas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno acá tienen el séptimo capítulo de la historia y como habrán leído esta vez nos enteramos de los planes de Claire para recuperar a Steve, aunque claro también vemos a Steve con otra idea de venganza, y a una Jill con muchos cosas, y bueno ahora se los diré la historia posiblemente no sea más allá de los quince capítulos máximo veinte así que casi llegamos a la mitad, y de aquí en adelante el romance ira surgiendo poco a poco así que no se lo pierdan y sigan leyendo que eso es lo que me hace feliz aunque sea solo uno.**

 **Ojalá les guste el cap. y si es así o quizás no lo es, anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 6. Aug 6

Hola, excelente capítulo. Lo llevas muy bien, me gusto la interacción entre Ada y Steve. Una recomendación trata de tener cuidado con las separaciones en el texto. Espero con ansias el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si a mí también se me hace fácil tratar con esos dos personajes son bastante parecidos como diferentes, y no te preocupes estoy trabajando con mis errores y arreglándolos es solo que a veces me falla el teclado y pues no puedo hacer mucho, me agrada que te guste la historia aquí tienes otro capítulo más disfrútalo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 6. Aug 6

¡Genial! Ada hará ver que Steve no odia a Claire *dando saltos por la habitación* ¡Genial! ¡Genial! Espero que ellos se reencuentren y a ver si hay romance: 3

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si bueno ya se lo hiso ver pero mientras no sea el mismo habrá ese sentimiento de enemistad que pronto terminara para comenzar el romance tal como lo dije antes así que pronto habrá más momentos de esta adorable parejita junto a muchos problemas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_

 _ **:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno acá me tienen con nuevo capítulo para publicar, mi imaginación se hizo del rogar y fue por eso que he tardado un poco con el nuevo cap, recuerden toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya es tarde no creo que noten que vaya a salir además no necesito que Scarlet sepa que es lo que hago a cada segundo, y no sé por qué pero he tenido un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a ocurrir, alejo esos pensamientos y tomo mis armas y municiones solo por si las vaya a necesitar.

Verifico que nadie esté en el pasillo, y así es, camino por los pasillos para llegar al estacionamiento, pero me detengo al escuchar hablar al asistente de Scarlet.

Scarlet. Cuando comenzaremos ese mocoso comienza a recordar

Asistente. Ya sabes que necesitamos terminarlo no queremos resultados inestables como los de Birkin

Scarlet. Lo sé pero la llegada de Wong no me agrado ella le mostro su antigua faceta y lo ayudo a recuperar memorias si seguimos así recuperar todos y no lograremos hacer nada

Asistente. No te preocupes en dos días más podremos comenzar

Scarlet. Perfecto

Pero veo que nota mi sombra y comienza a llamar a seguridad, yo corro por los pasillos disparando a todo aquel que me ataque, al fin llego al estacionamiento tomo mi casco y subo en mi motocicleta, saliendo de inmediato de aquellas instalaciones.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que me quiso decir Ada con sus palabras, que idiota fui ellos me tenían ahí para utilizarme como conejillo de indias, y yo como idiota caí en la trampa, aunque a que se referían con que recordara, deben de ser mis recuerdos, los que no logro encontrar ese último año antes de que despertara hace un par de meses.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones.

Scarlet. Búsquenlo no puede llegar lejos no podemos dejarle ir

Le die ella a varios hombres con máscaras en el rostro, mientras un hombre le hace una seña.

Scarlet. Que sucede estoy ocupada

Asistente. Si pero estoy segura que querrás saber que la capsula de recuperación: 017834-Nvans está lista para ser abierta

Scarlet. Perfecto y el dispositivo

Asistente. No fue necesario el sujeto no recuerda nada de su vida, lo estamos manipulando para que sea en caso un repuesto para Burnside

Scarlet. No…tengo una mejor idea cuando estará listo

Asistente. Lo estará mañana ¿para qué lo necesitas?

Scarlet. O querido es sencillo necesitamos alguien que pueda igualar la fuerza y velocidad de Burnside, y él lo podrá hacer, al fin y al cabo Carla tenía tres muestras del virus C que estaban por sobre las demás, y él la utilizo sacrificando por el bien del mundo de algo servirá que ahora gracias a la capsula, el virus se unió exitosamente a su ADN así que ya forma parte de él, lo quiero en el equipo de búsqueda

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bien hoy me voy ya que no quiero que él no me encuentre y se vaya, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, ojala no sea tarde cuando el venga, pero yo confió en él, además Ada me lo dijo comenzaba a regresar a ser el mismo de antes, solo espero que no necesite lastimarlo, porque sé que pelearemos, necesito hacerlo para distraerlo, para que Chris, Leon y Jake logren atraparlo para llevarlo con Rebecca y sacarle el chip de control.

Escucho una pequeña melodía busco por todos lados, encontrando el teléfono de Ada, lo tomo notando que se trata de un mensaje de Steve, sé que esto está mal pero no puedo evitarlo, así que abro el mensaje.

" _tenías razón me tenían ahí para su conveniencia necesitare un lugar para quedarme, tienes en mente alguno…..además ya conoces donde se queda la pequeña Claire, me gustaría ir a darle una visita mañana por la tarde estas invitada, solo por si acaso"_

Yo dudo un poco pero le respondo solo con mi ubicación y un claro respondiendo hacia su pedido, lo de él lugar para que se quede no le dije nada, ya que no se nada sobre esta ciudad, respiro hondo y llamo a Leon, para avisarle del cambio de planes, además sé que Ada estará con él.

El me responde y yo le digo de las cosas, y luego me pasa a Ada, que me dice que lo hizo a propósito ya que yo soy la interesada en todo esto, yo solo bufo al escuchar las risas de Leon, le pregunto qué haremos y ella me dice que lo haremos más interesante me dice que todos nos reuniremos en su departamento mañana por la mañana para arreglar las cosas, y luego me cuelga.

Suspiro y voy a la habitación noto que esta algo descuidada pero aun así se nota la elegancia que hay en ella, voy al baño para cambiarme, y una vez fuera de él pongo en el armario las pocas cosas que lleve conmigo, notando que aún hay ropa ahí, de ella, y estoy segura que esa chaqueta es de Leon, ahora se a lo que se refería con que no lo usaba mucho aquí vienen y bueno, hacen eso tomo una frazada y voy al sillón lo bueno es que es grande y cómodo, me recuesto y no tardo en caer dormida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alguien toca a la puerta, pero aun no quiero despertar, lo hago de mala gana y me doy cuenta de la hora que es, rápidamente tomo mi pantalón y me lo pongo seguido de mi blusa, amarrándome el cabello en una coleta para dejar entrar a los chicos.

Ada. Veo que alguien acaba de despertar

Claire. Lo siento es que no podía conciliar el sueño

Leon. ¿Por qué dormiste en el sofá?

Claire. Solo porque me siento incomoda al notar como usas el departamento Ada

Veo a Ada que sonríe de lado como si no le importase, pero veo la cara de Leon, y veo como se sonroja al ver que los acabo de descubrir.

Chris. Quieren parar ya, que es lo que haremos no contábamos con que Burnside pediría ayuda

Ada. Ya me lo suponía el no conoce la zona y sabe que Claire tiene amigos y familia que la protegerán, por más molestos que estén

Chris. Eso era obvio

Ada. Bien le ayudare a entrar, luego de ello ustedes entraran pelearemos pero terminaran capturándonos…y tu guapo tendrás que ser malo conmigo, diciendo que nunca debiste de confiar en mí.

Leon. Pero Ada

Ada. Cállate, fue un error mío vio una foto de nosotros juntos y le dije lo que significabas para mi será más convincente si tú eres quien me atrapa, diciendo que solo fuiste un juguete para mis intereses, lo que suceda después tendrá que ser todo planeado por ustedes no podrán dejarme ir no hasta que Steve deje de estar controlado

Leon. Entiendo….

Ada. Tranquilo guapo del que me preocupa eres tu Redfield trata de ser amable y no descargues demasiado tu odio

Chris. No te prometo nada

Leon. Chris…

Chris. Está bien me encargare de Burnside

Claire. Y tu Jake

Jake. Estaré afuera por si quiere escapar

Claire. Gracias

Jake. Por cierto Valentine te está esperando abajo

Claire. Que...

Me acerco a donde esta y veo a Jill esperando en la puerta del edificio, y recuerdo lo que habíamos quedado.

Claire. Lo había olvidado hoy saldré con Jill, Ada me pondré en contacto contigo para decirte cuando regrese tú sabrás que hacer

Ada. Lo sé no te preocupes

Chris. Se puede saber a dónde irán

Claire. Cosas de chicas…posiblemente a sobregirar tu tarjeta

Le dije saliendo del departamento ignorando las quejas de Chris, además de sus amenazas sobre lo que nos haría si volvíamos a hacerlo.

Tomo el elevador y llego al vestíbulo donde veo a Jill quien respira tranquilamente al verme bajar.

Jill. Tardaste demasiado tuve que evadir varias preguntas de Chris

Claire. Lo siento es que no dormí bien y lo olvide

Jill. No te preocupes andando…pero cual fue el pretexto que le diste a Chris

Claire. Le dije que sobregiraríamos su tarjeta

Jill. Yo también le dije algo así

Me dijo sonriendo, antes de subir al auto, yo hice lo mismo que ella, mientras el viaje estaba presente, comenzamos a hablar sobre distintas cosas, siempre era lo mismo con Jill, siempre podemos hablar con soladura, ya que nos conocemos desde que somos adolescentes, ella ha sido compañera de Chris, desde el bachillerato, así que la conozco desde entonces.

Luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de Rebecca, nos recibió Billy, que luego de su reencuentro hace dos años decidieron casarse, él nos dijo que ella estaba en su consultorio, le dijimos que ya sabíamos dónde estaba, y él nos dijo que estábamos en su casa para luego irse.

Rebecca. Que sucede Claire porque me dijiste que necesitabas un chequeo sucedo algo malo

Claire. Bueno te lo dije así por qué bueno no queríamos que Chris lo supiera, además yo no soy la que se hará el chequeo, realmente es para Jill

Rebecca. Entiendo por eso dijiste que era para ti…pero a todo esto que tienes porque no me lo dijiste directamente no me molesta ayudarlas pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Jill. Lo sé pero con lo que ha sucedido Chris no se despega de mí

Rebecca. Bien te tomare un examen de sangre para descartar cosas

Veo como ella asiente, mientras Rebecca prepara la jeringa, se acerca a Jill colocándole una liga e introduciendo la aguja extrayéndole un poco de sangre, le sonrió a Jill quien parece algo preocupada, no sé por qué tampoco me conto todas las cosas pero deberá ser algo grave ara que a nadie le haya dicho, ojala no se trate de nada grave.

Rebecca, regresa ofreciéndonos una taza de té ya que él análisis tardara en salir un poco, yo le contesto que si de inmediato, ya que me muero de hambre, y pese a que Jill está igual que yo, ella solo asiente con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a la cocina sentándonos en la barra de desayunos.

Rebecca. Bueno Jill me puedes decir por qué pediste la prueba de sangre

Jill. Es complicado pero tengo miedo que sea algo por el suero que me inyecto Wesker, temo volver a perder el control de mi fue por eso, que le pedí este favor a Claire, no quería preocupar a Chris, con mis miedos

Rebecca. No te preocupes ya verás que no es nada quizá solo tengas la idea y ahora más por las cosas que han sucedido.

Claire. Rebecca tiene razón ya verás que termina siendo nada

Jill. Gracias chicas

Rebecca. Bueno aquí están sus tés, y claro lamento solo tener de este tipo de galletas Billy o fue por los víveres

Claire. No te preocupes están deliciosas

Le digo sonriendo, y es cierto saben deliciosas las galletas y aún más junto al té. Luego de un rato entre platicas, Rebecca fue por los resultados, cuando ella regreso lo hiso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jill. ¿Ha salido algo malo?

Claire. Es obvio que no….ella está feliz

Rebecca. Es que no es nada de eso Jill, todos los resultados son normales excepto uno

Le dice sonriendo abiertamente, ambas la miramos confundidas, aunque claro Jill lo hace también con un miedo completamente visible en sus ojos.

Rebecca, ¡Felicidades Jill estas embarazada!

Le dice a Jill, quien parece estar en shock, al escuchar eso uno todo lo que ella me dijo que había sentido, y ahora me siento tonta al no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo también comienzo a felicitarla, pero veo que Jill sigue igual.

Claire. ¿Qué sucede no estas feliz?

Jill. No es eso Claire, es obvio que lo estoy es solo que estoy sorprendida y algo preocupada

Claire. Preocupada… ¿acerca de qué?

Jill. Es que no sé cómo ira a reaccionar Chris apenas meses atrás formalizamos nuestra relación y no sé si se lo vaya a tomar bien

Claire. Estas bromeando, es obvio que se pondrá feliz, el me lo ha dicho, él tiene miedo de pedirte matrimonio por que no te quiere presionar pero mi hermano enserio te ama, y ahora lo hará mas

Jill, me sonríe, y me abraza, yo correspondo al abrazo, sin dudarlo, y me pongo feliz al saber que seré tía, y aún más al saber que Jill ama de la misma manera a mi hermano sé que ambos serán felices juntos y ahora más ya que serán una familia.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luego de que Jill me dejo en la entrada del departamento le avise a Ada que ya estaba en el edificio, ella me respondió rápidamente diciendo que estarían ahí en 1 hora, yo suspire y entre subiendo en el ascensor esperando a que él llegara, solo espero que todo salga bien.

El tiempo pasó rápido, mire al reloj y fi a la terraza para tratar de tranquilizarme, en ese momento alguien cayo enfrente de mí, no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que se trataba de Steve.

Steve, me extrañaste preciosa

Claire. Ya quisieras

Le dije tratando de sonar lo más convencible, el pareció creérselo ya que su expresión cambio de inmediato, para mirar hacia los demás edificios y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

Steve. Sabes que no sabes mentir….aunque me extraña ya que lo habías estado haciendo bien las últimas veces que os habíamos visto.

Claire. No sabes si miento o no…a todo esto que haces aquí

Steve. Nada ya sabes lo usual solo busco lo que yo quiero

Claire. Debería sentirme alagada

Steve. No lo creo a menos que desees morir si es así no te preocupes te complaceré

Me dijo para comenzar a atacarme, yo solo me cubrí con mis brazos, respondiendo de inmediato con un golpe, que fue parado por él, tomo mi brazo forzándolo hacia atrás, acercándome demasiado a él.

Steve. Sabes que no conseguirás nada peleando por que no mejor te rindes

Me dijo susurrando a mi oído, eso me hiso temblar un poco, ya que nunca lo había tenido así de cerca, pero recordé que no es el momento para esto, así que doble su mano obtenido un gesto de dolor, le aplique una llave para que pudiera soltarme, pero no fue suficiente ya que el de inmediato volvió a atraparme esta vez teniendo mis dos brazos inmovilizados.

Bufe molesta al verme así, pero no se lo dejare así de fácil, con bastante esfuerzo logre hacer la patada que me enseño Jill dándole de lleno en su rostro, al momento el me arrojo al suelo, pero yo reaccione rodando por el mismo entrando a la sala, seguida de él, estuve huyendo de él aprovechando que había varios muebles en la sala, pero el salto el sofá atrapándome y derribándome, pero a no, lo tome de la camisa antes de que cayera al suelo arrastrándolo a él conmigo.

Parecíamos un par de niños peleando pero esto me dará el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen los chicos. Un descuido de mi ocasionó que yo quedara atrapada debajo de él sin oportunidad de escapar.

Steve. Dedo admitirlo mejoraste bastante desde la última vez ya veo a lo que ella se refería, pero como veraz no te fue suficiente

Claire. De que estas hablando… ¿quién es ella?

Steve. Sabes que no deberías confiar en un mercenario y menos aún si es un espía

Ya sabía de quien hablaba ella ideo todo, esto pero me hice la confundida para empezar a negar con mi cabeza fingiendo que no era cierto.

Claire. Te equivocas ella jamás haría algo como eso ella esta con Leon jamás nos traicionaría de ese modo

Steve. Entonces como crees que conseguí tu ubicación, quien crees que me entreno un poco, no te parece sospechoso te lo digo ahora jamás debiste de confiar en Ada Wong ella me ha ayudado desde el principio

Claire. Te equivocas ella jamás haría algo como eso

Le digo segura de mi misma, además de que se cosas que él no sabe, no podrá convencerme de lo que está hablando, ahora entiendo a lo que Ada, se refería, y me alegra comprobarlo está regresando a ser aquel chico confiado que yo conocí, sin poder evitarlo sonrió abiertamente, y más aún al ver la hora que es, el me mira confundido, y saca de s chaqueta una pistola nueve milímetros, supongo que lo hace para que yo me asuste, pero contrario a lo que él espera yo sigo sonriendo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Demonios porque sigue sonriendo esta chica que no ve lo que le puedo hacer, esto no me gusta y Ada aun no llega, escuchó golpees afuera del departamento y me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero gracias a ese descuido, Claire, voltea las cosas dejándome a mi debajo de ella, y como si no fuera suficiente me arrebata el arma dejándome completamente vulnerable.

Pero escucho como un cristal se rompe, y no sé por qué por reflejo tome a Claire de la cintura rodando por el suelo, protegiéndola, genial como si no fuera poco, dos tipos entran derribando la puerta apuntándome con sus armas.

Veo una silueta conocida, me doy cuenta que es Ada pero lleva una capucha en su rostro eso me parece extraño pero veo como rápidamente desarma al tipo de azul, quien respondió de inmediato, veo como ambos comienzan a pelear, y me asombro al ver que tan sincronizados están ninguno llega a tacar al otro sin que uno de ellos bloquee el golpe, pero por estar mirando lo que no debo recibo un golpe en mi cara.

Me levanto y veo al otro sujeto que veo que es más fornido y por qué no decirlo parece que se inyecta asteroides, veo como ayuda a Claire levantarse, y ella le sonríe, yo me molesto al ver eso, y no sé por qué pero simplemente no me agrada.

Rayos debo darme prisa he irme, pero no puedo abandonar a Ada aquí, busco mi arma pero la veo en el suelo lejos de mi alcance, no me importa trato de ir hacia ella pero el otro sujeto lo impide empujándome, vuelvo a intentarlo, pero no lo logro, cuando veo que el tipo de azul le saco la capucha a Ada veo como se queda estático sin hacer nada, yo estoy confundido.

Leon. ¿Ada?

Chris. Te lo dije Leon esta mujer no era de fiar

Steve. Quieren decir de que va todo esto

Claire. Chris…debemos darnos prisa

Leon. ¿Por qué Ada? ¿Por qué volviste a engañarme? Yo confiaba en ti, creí e ti te protegí de todos y aun así, nos engañas nos traicionas a todos y también a mi

Ada. Leon yo….

La veo titubear al decir su nombre, veo que ella está mal, y ahora entiendo todo, este es el famoso Leon, demonios quizás no fue buena idea meterla a ella en todo esto.

Leon. ¡Cállate! ¡Jamás debí creer en ti….que estúpido que fui al creer que alguien como tu podría cambiar!

La veo triste al escuchar esas palabras de boca de ese hombre no soporto verla de ese modo triste y no la mujer fuerte que yo conozco, es igual a lo que recuerdo con aquella extraña chica en la Isla, trato de llegar a ella, pero este tipo, que tarde en reconocer no me deja pasar, yo ya no lo soporto más y le doy un puñetazo logrando pasar, tomo a Ada por el brazo dispuesto a sacarla de ahí, ambos corremos hacia el ventanal, pero hay otro sujeto ahí, trato de evadirlo, con mi velocidad, pero me sorprende ver que él es igual de veloz que yo, no calculo uno de mis movimientos y recibo un golpe directo a la cabeza que me deja bastante confundido.

Veo como Claire se acerca a mí con una expresión triste yo me confundo ya que no sé qué hará, veo como recoge mi arma y se acerca a mí. Así es como acabara, no puede ser esto no es verdad, entonces por qué me decía todo eso si iba a hacer esto, no sé por qué pero siento una gran decepción al verla con mi arma en alto, pero nunca recibo el impacto, veo como se arrodilla, frente a mi sonriéndome, yo me sonrojo al verla así de cerca.

Claire. Lo lamento pero es necesario no quiero que escapes

Steve. Q…que…

Claire. Lo lamento

Me dice golpeando mi cabeza con el arma dejándome inconsciente enseguida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veo a Steve inconsciente por el golpe que le di y me siento terrible, pero sé que era necesario para que el no volviera a tratar de escapar, volteo y veo a Ada con Leon pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le dijo, ella parecía ofendida pero veo esa pequeña sonrisa ladina característica de ella y sé que solo lo está haciendo para molestarlo a él, yo sonrió al ver que esos dos nunca cambian, pero mi expresión vuelve a tornarse triste al ver a Steve así, es igual que cuando creí perderlo.

Suspiro, y saco mi teléfono, mandándole el mensaje a Rebecca, ella responde de inmediato, diciendo que nos esperaba en su casa ya que haya tenía todo lo necesario.

Leon. ¿Y ahora qué?

Claire. Debemos de llevarlo con Rebecca nos espera

Chris. Y como se supone que lo sacaremos de aquí

Ada. Redfield mi apartamento conecta con las escaleras laterales, saldremos por ahí ya que dan directo al estacionamiento lo subiremos en mi auto he iremos con Rebecca

Leon. Desde cuando lo tenían planeado ustedes

Ada. No es algo que necesitas saber guapo démonos prisa hicimos bastante ruido y no creo que tarden en venir a ver qué ha sucedido

A regañadientes Chris acepto y entre él y Leon cargaron a Steve bajándolo por las escaleras, donde fue un problema ya que eran corredizas las escaleras, luego de muchos problemas logramos, llegar al estacionamiento, Ada, subió como piloto junto a Leon al frente yo me senté atrás cuidando a Steve, para desagrado de mi hermano que tuvo que irse con Jake.

Quien hubiera imaginado que volvería a estar así con él, pero sé que esta vez no es malo solo esta inconsciente, ya que la última vez creí que estaba muerto, pero no dejare que lo sigan lastimando, le ayudare a que vuelva a ser el mismo chico que yo conocí, el verdadero Steve, solo espero que pueda perdonarme por haberme dado por vencida, y no buscarlo más.

Luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de Rebecca quien nos estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada, nosotros llegamos primero, seguidos de mi hermano y Jake, y al igual que antes entre Chris y Leon lo llevaron al consultorio de Rebecca.

Rebecca. Bueno necesito revisarlo primero para saber hasta qué punto está unido a su sistema nervioso, además de que debe estar consciente cuando el mismo sea retirado.

Yo estaba preocupada ya que no sé que podría hacer cuando el despierte, pero sé que Rebecca hará todo lo que este a su alcance para salvarlo al igual que yo.

Una interminable hora paso, con Steve y Rebecca dentro del consultorio, sé que es necesario checarlo pero simplemente no podía, seguir esperando, estaba bastante nerviosa, y los demás, me veían ir de un lado al otro, hasta que Chris ya no aguanto más y me detuvo.

Chris. Quieres calmarte todo saldrá bien si no fuera así Rebecca ya nos lo habría dicho

Claire. Lo siento es que no puedo evitar preocuparme

Chris. Lo sé pero debes tratar de calmarte esto no ayudara a nadie entiendes

Claire. Está bien

Le dije sentándome en una de las sillas, cuando Rebecca, al fin salió, yo me pare de inmediato acercándome a ella.

Claire. Y… ¿él está bien?

Rebecca. Si no es tan profundo, ahora solo necesitamos que el despierte para que le quitemos esa cosa, además no te preocupes ya le retire el suero, del que nos hable Ada

Claire. ¿De qué suero hablan?

Ada. Un suero que sirve para manipular los recuerdos de las personas, creando simultáneamente otros idénticos a los reales pero, con el fin de tener bajo control al sujeto

Claire. Y el aparato de control cuando se lo retiraras

Rebecca. Necesito que despierte para ver si no tiene algún daño colateral, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien….además te llama

Claire. ¿Cómo?

Rebecca. Te llama entre sueños, parece ser que le corte la administración del suero es por eso que sus recuerdos están regresando o al menos la información que fue bloqueada

Claire. Entonces puedo entrar

Rebecca. Si pero no lo despiertes él debe hacerlo por sí mismo

Me dijo yéndose de ahí, yo suspire aliviada, mire a Chris, quien me hiso una seña para que entrara, y así lo hice, lo vi ahítan tranquilo con una expresión relajada y alegre, en su rostro, yo me alegré al verlo así de nuevo sé que de ahora en adelante las cosas, serán más difíciles pero sé que ambos lograremos superarlas.

Steve. Claire….

Dijo Steve, o bueno susurrándolo, yo me acerque a él, sentándome a un lado de él, tome su mano y él la apretó un poco relajando su expresión de nuevo, no sé qué estará pasando en estos momento por su mente pero lo apoyare tanto como pueda.

Claire. Aquí estoy Steve, no te preocupes esta vez me toca a mí protegerte no dejare que te vuelva a pasar algo malo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sé dónde estoy, mucho menos porque todo está negro, no recuerdo mucho, pero algo me dice que debo caminar, y así lo hago mientras más camino, varios de mis recuerdos aparecen ante mí, y por primera vez puedo ver los rostros de las personas claras, no son borrosas, y escucho sus nombres, me alegro al saber que todo está regresando a mí.

Cuando siento que algo toma mi mano, veo alrededor, pero no veo a nadie solo siento algo cálido y suave tomando mi mano, no sé por qué pero la sensación me es familiar y yo también tomo la mano de quien haya tocado la mía.

Sigo caminando, y veo recuerdos que de cierta manera son más frescos, pero eran los que más borrosos eran. Vuelven a mí los recuerdos de lo que paso en la Isla Rockforth, y al fin veo y escucho todo.

Recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos ahí, mi padre trabajaba para Umbrella y por tratar de robar información, mataron a mi mamá y nos atraparon a nosotros dejándonos en aquella Isla. Un par de meses después, algo ocurrió, alguien ataco las instalaciones, y yo así fue como escape de mi celda, solo tena que escapar d la Isla, estuve vagando un buen rato hasta que encontré una información acerca de un helipuerto, pero no podría llegar a él al menos, no desarmado, llegue a la torre de vigilancia de los guardias buscando algún arma, y encontré una metralleta pero estaba fija al muro, cuando escuche pasos, apunte con una luz bloqueando la vista de lo que fuera que hubiera abajo y comencé a disparar, lo que no espere, que luego de que me asegurara de haber acabado con lo que sea que había estado ahí, ahora fuera yo quien se escondía de los disparos.

Le dije que para, y me di cuenta que era una chica, baje rápidamente encontrándome a una chica, bastante linda de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Le dije quién era yo y más o menos le dije porque estaba ahí, evitando decir la verdad, ella igual se presentó ante mí y ahora sé quién era esa chica, y ahora sé que he sido un estúpido al no creerle.

Claire Redfield, fue aquella chica con la cual logre escapar de la isla, y a lo largo de nuestro escape, comencé a sentir cosas por ella, pero luego de un accidente nos separamos, pero cuando volvimos a encontrar yo casi termino por matarla al haber sido expuesto al virus T-Verónica, pero logre recobrar el control sobre mí mismo y no la lastime, pero yo fui quien casi muere ahí, no la culpo por dejarme ahí, posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ahora que recuerdo todo sé que debo ayudarla, pero sobre todo hacer pagar a Scarlet por tratar de engañarme, cuando escucho su voz.

 _Claire. Aquí estoy Steve, no te preocupes esta vez me toca a mí protegerte no dejare que te vuelva a pasar algo malo_

Sonrió, me gustaría decirle que no es necesario se cuidar de mí mismo, y que esta vez no pienso dejar que alguien la lastime, pero o puedo despertar, seguro que es por el golpe que ella me dio, desde el principio demostró ser una chica fuerte, y eso me gusta, vuelvo a tratar de despertar y esta vez logro abrir mis ojos.

Me molesta la luz, pero una vez que me acostumbro a ella, veo a Claire recargada sobre mí, y tomando mi mano, yo aprieto su mano llamando su atención, veo como ella me mira a los ojos, buscando respuestas, seguro esta confundida, yo también lo estaría, le sonrió sinceramente y veo como sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Claire. ¿Steve….eres tú?

Steve. Hey por que lloras quien murió

Le digo bromeando, y ella al escuchar eso comienza a llorar, yo me quedo confundido no quería que ella comenzara a llorar, no sé qué hacer jamás había visto a una chica llorar y sinceramente no soporto verla así a ella.

Steve. Hey Claire…por favor no llores, por favor solo bromeaba…y…y

Pero no me espero esto ella, me abraza, con todas sus fuerzas, yo me congelo por un momento pero le respondo el abrazo, jugando con su cabello, que se encuentra suelto, un ligero aroma llena mis fosas nasales, es dulce pero casi imperceptible, es lavanda y algo más que no sé qué es, pero me encanta.

Steve. Claire… ¿estás bien?

Claire. Por favor…perdóname jamás debí dejarte…por favor perdóname

Steve. Hey no tienes por qué disculparte yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Claire. No importa por mi culpa sufriste mucho, de no haber sido por mi jamás te hubiera pasado nada de eso…fue…fue mi culpa

Steve. No digas eso, porque te conocí y eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, en dado caso perdóname a mí por tratar de lastimarte aquella vez y todas las veces que he tratado de hacerlo ahora

Claire. Oh Steve…

Steve. Perdóname Claire…no he podido cumplir mi promesa de protegerte

Claire. No tu perdóname te deje a ti cuando te prometí que saldríamos juntos

Steve. No fue tu culpa, todo eso paso por la loca de Alexia y luego por Wesker, nada fue tu culpa, escuchas tu hiciste todo lo que podías

Claire. Steve…

Steve. Ahora perdóname tú a mí, por todo lo que te he hecho

Claire. No está bien, no fue tu culpa estabas siendo controlado y manipulado no es tu culpa

Steve. Entonces me perdonas

Claire. No tengo que perdonarte nada

Me dijo volviendo a abrazarme yo respondo de inmediato al abrazo, desearía quedarme así, con ella, no quiero soltarla, me es imposible creer que casi 16 años y sigo teniendo estos sentimientos por ella.

Veo que Claire se separa un poco, buscando mi mirada, yo la miro y al ver sus ojos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, trato de dejar de verla pero no puedo ella no me deja, veo como separa sus labios para hablar, pero no me dice nada.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve está aquí, conmigo siendo de nuevo aquel chico alegre y bromista que conocí, no puedo evitar abrazarlo, y no querer dejarlo ir, no soportaría perderlo de nuevo, siento como él acaricia suavemente mi espalda jugando con mis cabellos, yo me separo un poco de él para ver que no es un sueño que todo esto es verdad, lo veo y me encuentro con sus profundos ojos verdes, que desde el principio me gustaron mucho, abro mi boca para decirle algo pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo separar mis ojos de los suyos, es algo que no puedo evitar, poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos mutuamente, siento su respiración chocar, con la mía, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos por inercia notando como el también lo hace, estamos tan cerca, pero alguien abre súbitamente la puerta, yo me aparto, de él completamente sonrojada.

Veo que es Chris quien acaba de entrar, al cuarto seguido de la curiosa mirada de Leon y la burlona de Ada.

Ada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Steve. Na…nada no hacíamos…nada

Veo como ella nos mira simultáneamente, yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme aún más, quedando igual que mi cabello, volteo y miro a Steve quien, aún tiene la respiración agitada y un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

Chris. Claire…si él está despierto por que no llamaste a Rebecca

Claire. Bu...bueno es que quería asegurarme que él no iba a reaccionar mal

Chris. Si pero si sigue así puede comenzar a aumentar la intensidad y perder el poco auto-control que él tiene, iré por Rebecca

Nos dijo mi hermano saliendo del consultorio. Minutos después llega el con Rebecca, que nos mira algo confundida.

Rebecca. Veo que despertaste, no creí que lo harías tan pronto en otros casos tardan más en volver a estar conscientes

Volteo y miro a Steve que está confundido, además de que parece que no escucha nada, o no quiere hacerlo.

Steve. Ah… ¿es a mí?

Yo casi me caigo al escucharlo decir eso, con ese tono tan usual en él, no puedo creer que siga siendo así de despistado, pese a la situación.

Rebecca. Si es a ti…necesito checar tus signos vitales, luego retiraremos el aparato que está conectado a tu sistema nervioso, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con ello

Steve. Por supuesto lo último que necesito es que me encuentren

Claire. ¿Qué?...

Steve. No soy el único que han de vuelto a la vida hay otro sujeto jamás vi su nombre y menos a él pero escuche qué dijeron que tenía tanto potencial como yo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad una figura encapuchada miraba todo con atención desde el tejado de uno de los edificios.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro salta del edificio hacia otro, y así otra veces más hasta que de un momento salta y cae inclinado al suelo.

Xx. ya veremos quién es mejor Burnside

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno acá tienen el octavo capítulo de la historia y enserio lamento tanto la tardanza es que entre a clases y pues los deberes me han dejado exhausta así que espero que me perdonen.**

 **Intentare que el siguiente capítulo sea publicado este fin de semana o a principio de la semana.**

 **Ojalá les guste el cap. y si es así o quizás no lo es, anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 7. Aug 10

Acabas de alegrar mi día. La comunicación entre los personajes te quedó excelente. Me parece que Jill y Chris se han estado divirtiendo y ha dado resultados... como sea me encanta. Nos leemos

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno aquí tienes el siguiente y si como lo sospechabas Chris y Jill tendrán una linda sorpresa para el futuro.**

 **Y gracias por el cumplido trato de dar siempre lo mejor en cada capítulo tratando de mejorar en todos los aspectos para que sea mejor la historia.**

 **Ya nos leeremos después.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

197 chapter 7. Aug 13

Si No fuera xq dejaste bien en claro la relación de Ada y Leon diría que harían buena pareja Ada y Steve pero que va él es muy chico para ella ya quiero ver que es lo siguiente en la historia.  
Psdta. Soy Guest

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jejeje pues bienvenido como tal y a mí también me parece que serían buena pareja pero él es muy chico para ella además de que Ada ama a Leon.**

 **Espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 7. Aug 15

Me has alegrado el día al ver que has actualizado, estoy de crucero y no puedo leer tu capítulo hoy, pero lo haré pronto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver el romance entre la parejita.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No te preocupes chica acá tenes el siguiente ojala te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu crucero por que ya estamos a la mitad de la historia y como viste arriba ya comienza lo bueno.**

 **No te lo pierdas.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**_

 _ **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Chaito.**_

 _ **:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno tal como lo prometí acá tiene el nuevo cap y sé que tarde bastante en volver a publicar pero se me vino encima todo los exámenes, la entrega de trabajos y libretas y pues no pude actualizar en un largo tiempo pero ahora si ya me he organizado así que las actualizaciones serán constantes pero bueno dejando eso ya en claro recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todos lo miramos confundidos, incluso Ada que me sorprende que no sepa a lo que se refiere Steve, pero ahora lo noto, donde esta Chris creía haberlo visto, pero ahora no lo veo, tarto de levantarme pero algo me lo impide, volteo y veo que es la mano de Steve que me evita irme, me sonrojo al ver que todos nos miran, pero él ni cuenta se da.

Claire. Eh…Steve…bueno podrías devolverme mi mano

Veo que me mira confundido para luego sonrojarse, y soltar mi mano.

Steve. Lo siento

Rebecca. Bueno no quiero molestarlos pero necesito que salgan le hare el chequeo y si todo sale bien hare de inmediato la extracción

Claire. Y no necesitas la ayuda de nadie

Le dije, no quería dejarlo solo, y menos en algo como esto, pero veo que él me sonríe, estoy segura de que él no quiere que me preocupe.

Rebecca. Lo siento Claire, pero no puedes estar aquí lo lamento

Claire. Entiendo

Le dije algo triste, ya que no quiero dejar a Steve solo. Volteo y veo a Jill, parece nerviosa, suspiro y me acerco a ella, veo como Leon y Ada salen antes que nosotras, le sonrió a Jill ya que la verdad no entiendo por qué esta así.

Claire. ¿Qué tienes Jill?

Jill. Bueno es que todo esto me trae malos recuerdos, además de que estoy preocupada por Chris, creí que iría a hacer algo cuando los encontró aquí, además de que no sé cómo ira a reaccionar con la noticia

Claire. Hey tranquila él se pondrá muy feliz, además de que a mí también me extraño que no saliera su lado sobre-protector conmigo

Jill. Tienes razón pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa nuestras vidas van a cambiar además de lo que está sucediendo ahora

Claire. Tranquila todo saldrá bien

Le dije sonriéndole sinceramente, veo que se relajó un poco, ya que ella me sonrió como respuesta, volteo una vez más y miro a Steve quien se ve algo confundido, le sonrió salgo de la habitación con Jill.

Al salir veo a mi hermano con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro, yo suelto una risa nerviosa al saber qué es lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Chris. Quieres decirme que estaba sucediendo haya adentro

Ada. No creo que seas idiota para no saber lo que sucedía Redfield

Chris. Cállate Wong esto es entre familia

Claire. Chris no sucedía nada

Chris. Se lo que vi y agradece que está herido o sino lo mataría

Claire. ¿Y por qué lo harías?

Chris. Eres mi hermana menor no tienes edad suficiente

Claire. Ya soy una mujer deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña

Chris. No tienes edad suficiente

Claire. Por dios Chris tengo 35 años no puedes seguir tratándome como si fuera solo una niña, quieres ser más maduro que eso

Veo que él me mira, con el ceño fruncido sé que todo lo que le he dicho está mal aunque sea verdad, pero ya no aguanto más las escenas que él me hace como hermano sobreprotector.

Y sé que él lo hace para cuidarme, pero ya no lo aguanto y menos por esto, es que simplemente no soporto que el siga haciendo cosas como estas y menos ahora que él será padre, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que será del bebe si es niña.

Claire. Chris seque todo esto lo haces para cuidarme pero ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidar de mi misma, y no porque alguien más entre a mi vida significa que dejare de estar contigo, por sobre todo eres mi hermano mayor mi única familia entiendes

Veo que su mirada se suaviza, soltando un suspiro bastante largo, él se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo me quedo estática por un momento pero respondo al abrazo de Chris. Notando por primera vez que mi hermano sigue siendo vulnerable ante el hecho de siquiera pensar en perder a su familia.

Chris. Lo lamento Claire sé que siempre te causo problemas pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermana…peor veo que no puedo seguir tratándote como una pequeña niña

Claire. No te preocupes sé que no lo haces con mala intención pero enserio no importa quién o que este entre nosotros siempre seremos una familia que quizás crezca

Le dije sonriendo a Jill, quien pareció entender el mensaje, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Chris, ya que tenía una cara de confusión total pintada en su rostro.

Sonrió al ver que pese a que es mi hermano siempre será igual de ingenuo, ahogo una pequeña risa al verlo hacer esos gestos.

Chris. ¿Qué quieres decir Claire?

Claire. Eso no me corresponde responderlo a mí

Le dije sonriendo, y marchándome hacia la cocina donde encuentro a Leon y Ada besándose, carraspeo con mi garganta haciéndoles ver que estoy aquí pero Ada me mía y sonríe, para seguir con lo que estaba, pese a las quejas de Leon, veo que algunos jamás cambiara, y de cierta manera tengo envidia por su manera de ser de Ada, desinteresada en ese aspecto.

Sigo caminando y veo una bandeja en el desayunador, con una nota.

" _siéntanse libres de tomar lo que quieran de la bandeja es para ustedes chicos"_

" _Atte. Rebecca"_

Sonrió al ver que Rebecca siempre será la misma, y tal y como lo dice la nota tomo una de las galletas que hay ahí.

Cuando de repente se escucha un golpe fuerte en la habitación de atrás, Leon, Ada y yo vamos y nos encontramos a mi hermano en el suelo inconsciente ya una Jill arrodillada junto a él.

Claire. ¡¿Qué paso?!

Jill. Jejeje bueno lo que sucedió es que le di la noticia y se desmayo

Leon. ¿De qué hablan?

Y haciendo caso omiso a Leon volví a cuestionar a Jill.

Claire. Pero no te dijo nada

Jill. No solo se desmayo

Pero en ese momento Chris hace un movimiento brusco despertando y parándose de un saltó cargando a Jill y besándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chris. Jill es enserio en realidad seremos…

Jill. Si Chris

Le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente Jill a mi hermano que comenzó a darle vueltas a Jill en sus brazos.

Leon. ¿Quieren decirme que está sucediendo aquí?

Veo a ambos sonreír, y a Jill asentir con su cabeza, a lo cual Chris comenzó a hablar.

Chris. Bueno Leon…

Pero él no pudo continuar por que Rebecca salió del consultorio, interrumpiendo a mi hermano, la miro fijamente y ella solo me sonríe tranquilamente. Veo que Rebecca nos mira a todos algo confundida.

Rebecca. Interrumpo algo

Chris. En realidad….

Claire. ¿Cómo esta Steve?

Le digo interrumpiendo a mi hermano una vez más.

Rebecca. Esta estable, despertara luego ya que le administre algo de morfina antes de la extracción

Claire. Creí que habías dicho que debía mantenerse despierto

Rebecca. Se lo que dije Claire pero hubo unas cuantas complicaciones, nada de qué preocuparse solo se la administre en precaución

Suspiro relajada al escucharla decir eso, volteo y veo a mi hermano con una cara de fastidio,

Claire. Chris sé que estas contento y todo pero yo creo que todos deberían saberlo ¿no lo crees?

Jill. Claire tiene razón…quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más para que se los digamos a los demás

Chris. Está bien es solo que no puedo esperar….esperen un segundo ¿tú lo sabias?

Claire. Si Chris ya lo sabía

Chris. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Claire. No era algo que me correspondiera a mí contarte

Le digo sonriendo a ambos, vuelvo a girar y veo a Leon y a Rebecca que tienen pintada una cara de confusión total en sus rostros, mientras Ada sigue igual con una expresión tranquila en su cara.

Chris. Bueno….chicos me gustaría invitar a todos a un día de campo en mi casa

Leon. Espera pero que nos ibas a decir…

Chris. Se los diré a todos el mañana en mi casa

Nos dijo a todos tomando la mano de Jill.

Jill. Rebecca nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que preparar nos vemos mañana

Rebecca. Estaré ahí no lo duden pero solo una duda ¿a qué hora?

Chris. 4:30

Rebecca. Entonces cuenten conmigo y con Billy estaremos ahí sin falta

Ada. Nosotros también iremos Redfield

Dijo Ada con su tono de voz típico yéndose de la habitación dejándonos a todos confundidos, lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el motor de un auto, veo que Leon se acerca a la ventana viendo como un auto rojo se aleja de la casa.

Leon. Mujeres

Veo que dice susurrando, yo ro un poco al ver que las antiguas costumbres jamás se olvidan.

Jill. Bueno nos vemos mañana

Nos dijo Jill, siendo arrastrada de manera gentil por mi hermano fuera de la casa, e igual que Ada vemos como se alejan en la camioneta de Chris.

Rebecca. Lo mejor será que se vayan pronto anochecerá

Leon. Tienes razón nos vemos mañana…y tu tranquila Claire

Me dijo abrazándome suavemente, para despedirse de ambas con la mano.

Claire. Rebecca sé que quizás sea un abuso pero podría quedarme esta noche y cuidarlo

Rebecca. Claire….está bien pero cualquier cosa irregular me hablas si….te traeré algún cobertor para que no pases frio por la noche

Me dijo caminando saliendo del pequeño recibidor de su consultorio, suspiro y veo que frente a mí se encuentra la puerta, la abro suavemente, al entrar veo a Steve tranquilo, con sus ojos cerrados, está dormido, y estoy segura que es debido a la morfina así que no me preocupo.

Camino hacia su cama, notando que su respiración es tranquila, al igual que su rostro.

Claire. Bienvenido de vuelta

Le susurro, sin poder evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento, que es interrumpido por Rebecca que me entrega un par de cobertores, diciéndome un par de instrucciones acerca del monitoreo que debo hacer, seguido de eso ella me dice que descanse retirándose de ahí.

La noche cae pronto, y el sueño se hace presente en mí, checo mi teléfono, notando que son las dos de la mañana, suspiro y apago la luz al ver que Steve no tiene ninguna repercusión, o al menos no por ahora, me siento en un pequeño sillón junto a la cama, y poco a poco el sueño me vence y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente despierto, me levanto y checo los signos vitales de Steve, quien sigue igual, aunque sus signos estén bien me preocupo al ver que no despierta.

Suspiro pesadamente, sacando mi celular notado que apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana, salgo un momento del consultorio y veo que Rebecca camina hacia a mi bostezando un poco.

Claire. Buenos días Rebecca

Rebecca. Buenos días Claire, que tal pasaste la noche

Claire. Bien….y Steve no ha tenido ningún cambio sus signos vitales están bien pero me preocupa que no haya despertado aun

Rebecca. Eso es bueno, y no te preocupes en un par de horas despertara, la morfina termino ya su efecto solo debes dejarlo descansar un poco más, es normal que duerma bastante está agotado, luego de la extracción

Claire. Está bien

Rebecca. A propósito Claire tu hermano vino a buscarte, te está esperando en el pórtico

Claire. Vaya quien lo diría

Le digo ya que pensé que estará cansado, luego del día de ayer, tanto física, como mentalmente, pero me alegro mucho que vaya a formar una familia, y más al saber que será con Jill.

Claire. Cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas si

Rebecca. No te preocupes yo te avisare

Me dijo tranquilamente, me despido de ella, y salgo del cuarto pasando por la sala y el recibidor llegando hasta el pórtico, donde veo a mi hermano, que se nota que aún tiene sueño, pero veo que está nervioso.

Me acerco lentamente a él, quien al verme, sonríe de inmediato.

Claire. Buen día Chris madrugaste

Le digo bromeando ya que sé que en sus días libres duerme hasta el medio día como un oso.

Chris. Lo sé pero necesito arreglar muchas cosas y necesito tu ayuda

Claire. Me lo suponía pero no podías venir más tarde

Chris. Lo siento pero sigues siendo mi hermana menor y no me agrada la idea de que compartas habitación con un hombre

Claire. Solo me quede cuidándolo, además aun no despierta

Le digo, con la voz apagada, y con una cara de preocupación pintada en mi rostro.

Chris. Tranquila Claire esto lleva tiempo además el chico necesita descansar

Claire. Lo sé pero no puedo evitar preocuparme

Chris. Te entiendo pase por lo mismo cuando Jill estuvo en recuperación

Claire. Lo se estuve contigo

Chris. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi Claire me ayudaste demasiado en esos momentos

Claire. No te preocupes para eso están los hermanos

Le digo sonriendo abiertamente.

Chris. Bueno ahora lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a desayunar además necesito tu ayuda para algo y sé que solo tú me podrás ayudar

Claire. Claro vienes a estas hora es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Le dije con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual el solo resoplo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, y tengo una horrible jaqueca, abro mis ojos, pero los cierro de inmediato ya que la luz del día me da de lleno en la cara, me cubro con mi mano, hasta que me acostumbro a la luz, veo que estoy en un consultorio, y de inmediato recuerdo todo lo que sucedió.

Trato de ponerme en pie pero no puedo, me pregunto cuanto tiempo abre estado inconsciente, ya que según recuerdo que aún no llegaba el atardecer y ahora se nota que ya es de mañana.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dejándome ver a Claire, quien viene acompañada de otra persona que según recuerdo es su hermano mayor Chris Redfield.

Claire. Steve despertaste

Steve. Hola

Claire. Hace mucho que despertaste

Steve. No recién lo acabo de hacer

Noto que de cierta manera ambos nos comenzamos a acercar, hasta que ella queda sentada junto a mí, pero un carraspeo nos hace voltear, veo que su hermano tiene el ceño fruncido.

Chris. Claire deberías ir a avisarle a Rebecca que el acaba de despertar

Claire. Es cierto ahora regreso

Y así vuelvo a ver como ella deja el cuarto dejándome a solas con su hermano, algo que sinceramente me pone nervioso, y la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor no ayuda mucho ya que, ambos estamos sin decirnos nada el uno al otro.

Chris. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?

Steve. ¿Eh?

Chris. Que quieres con Claire

Steve. Yo no….no…nada solo no quiero que ella vuelva a estar mal y cumplir la promesa que le hice hace mucho tiempo para ella y tan poco para mi

Chris. Ya veo

Observo que su rostro se relaja al escuchar lo que le dije, pero vuelve a ponerse serio.

Chris. ¿Y que harás cuando todo esto acabe?

Steve. A que te refieres

Chris. Cuando todo acabe, a donde iras y sobre todo que harás

Steve. No lo sé, no tengo a donde ir y la verdad creo que me perdí de varias cosas…pero lo uno que se es que sin importar que protegeré a Claire

Chris. Te importa mucho no es así

Steve. Así es, ella fue quien me enseño muchas cosas, la que me ayudo tanto pero sobre todo me dio una razón para no rendirme

Chris. Y si ella te dice lo mismo

Steve. …No lo sé….

Chris. Si fuera así se irían

Steve. Por supuesto que no ella tiene toda su vida aquí, sus amigos pero sobre todo tu recuerdo que ella me dijo que solo estaban ustedes dos que sus padres murieron cuando ustedes eran niños

Chris. Así fue, pero al menos veo que ella realmente te importa….y ahora que no podre cuidarla como yo quisiera hacerlo necesitare que alguien más lo haga, y por mucho que no me guste tu pareces ser la persona indicada…

Steve. A que te refieres

Chris. Me refiero a que por mucho que me desagrade tu eres el mejor para cuidarla…así que mucho cuidado con hacerla llorar, ya que si es así yo mismo te daré tu merecido

Ya no le pude responder por que veo que Claire entra, junto con la tal Rebecca, que comienza a hacerme pruebas de reflejos, y checando mis signos vitales.

Rebecca. Todo parece normal, no tiene ninguna repercusión, y sus signos vitales están al cien por ciento no parece haber alguna secuela, pero es necesario seguir teniendo un control por los próximos días para verificar su progreso

Nos dijo ella anotando todo en una libreta.

Claire. ¿Entonces?

Rebecca. Él está bien y siempre y cuando alguien monitoree sus signos vitales le puedo dar el alta ahora mismo pero será necesario darle algo de ropa ya que la que el tenia puesta quedo llena de sangre y rota. Aunque por ahora te puedo prestar algunas prendas de mi esposo Billy, quizás te queden algo grandes pero te servirán por ahora

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, y veo como Claire tiene una bandeja con comida, me doy cuenta que ella se da cuenta que veo la comida, y sonríe, pero antes de que diga algo mi estómago hace un brusco sonido que escuchan todos. Pasa un minuto de silencio y ellos comienzan a reír, yo me sonrojo por la vergüenza.

Claire. Toma Steve imagine que tendrías hambre

Steve. Gracias

Rebecca. Luego de que acabes puedes vestirte

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un rato termine la comida y Rebecca me dejo ropa, la cual use y aunque era cierto que me quedaría grande si me servía.

Luego de despedirnos, y yo de agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mi fuimos al centro de la cuidad, donde el hermano de Claire se despidió de nosotros, dejándome solo con ella.

Ella me acompaño al banco, ya que recuerdo que mis abuelos habían dejado una cuenta a mi nombre, Claire gustosa me acompaño, y al igual que yo quedamos sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de dinero que había en la cuenta, retiramos un poco y fui secuestrado por ella quien me llevo de compras, ya que argumento que necesitaba ropa.

Luego de eso, ambos fuimos a caminar por el parque de la cuidad y entre risas y anécdotas, ambos nos quedamos callados.

Claire. Steve….

Steve. Si

Claire. Bueno yo nece…necesi….quiero….quiero decirte algo

Steve. ¿Qué sucede Claire?

Le dije tomando su mano, ya que me preocupa ella por la expresión que puso en su rostro.

Claire. Es algo que realmente te quise decir hace mucho pero no pude

Steve. Claire….

Claire. Yo…

Pero su teléfono la interrumpió.

Claire. Espera debo contestar

Steve. No te preocupes

Claire. Si…que ya tan pronto…enserio el tiempo paso muy rápido, entiendo estaremos ahí pronto….si nos vemos

Steve. ¿Y quién era?

Claire. Era Chris, había olvidado la comida de hoy que habrá en su casa

Steve. Y déjame adivinar te llamo preguntando donde estabas

Claire. Así es….Hmm no te importaría ir conmigo o si

Steve. No claro que no al contrario estaría honrado con que tú me invitaras bella dama

Le dije de manera burlona, haciendo ademanes y demás cosas, a lo cual Claire comenzó a reír, me alegra ver que aun consigo hacerla reír.

Claire. Muy bien caballero entonces andando

Le sonreí al ver que ella me siguió el juego y le ofrecí mi mano como en las películas, ella la tomo sin dudar y nos fuimos, pero ella paro.

Steve. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella no me respondió, ya que se quedó viendo hacia una dirección, yo seguí su mirada y me encontré con un pequeño puesto de helados.

Steve. ¿Quieres uno?

Claire. Que….

Steve. Si quieres un helado yo invito

Claire. Pero Steve

Steve. Nada de pero quieres uno sí o no

Claire. Bueno si pero….

Steve. No se diga más vamos por uno

Claire. Está bien

Ambos fuimos hacia el puesto y Claire pidió un cono de vainilla con chocolate y yo a insistencia de ella pedí un cono de chocolate mentolado.

Claire. Gracias por el helado

Steve. No fue nada

Le dije con una gran sonrisa, ella me respondió de la misma manera, estuvimos caminando un rato más mientras comíamos los helados pero Claire me miro, y comenzó a reír de la nada, yo me quede confundido al no entender por qué se estaba riendo.

Steve. ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?

Claire. Bueno…..si tienes helado en la mejilla

Steve. Que

Claire. Deja que te lo quite

Me dijo tomando una servilleta y pasándola por mi mejilla, y al tenerla así de cerca de mí, tome su mano con la mía, veo que ella se sorprende.

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos y tal como había pasado antes, comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco, y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos su teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo que ambos nos separáramos sonrojados.

Claire. Si…a Chris lo lamento ya vamos en camino…..si claro ya vamos….oye a quien le hablas así Christopher...a no esto no se queda así eh lo arreglaremos después….ya ya…, ya oí vamos para haya

Steve. Deberíamos irnos….tengo mi moto estacionada cerca démonos prisa

Le dije completamente sonrojado.

Ambos caminos y subimos en ella, y con las indicaciones de Claire llegamos a la casa de su hermano, pero en vez de él una mujer rubia nos recibió.

Claire. Steve ella es Jill es la novia de Chris

Jill. Un gusto en conocerte soy Jill Valentine

Steve. Aja…digo mucho gusto Steve Burnside

Jill. Claire me ha hablado mucho de ti….bueno pasen todos ya están en el jardín

Claire. Gracias Jill

Claire me guio por la casa llevándome al patio trasero que era realmente grande, donde había muchas personas de las cuales no conozco excepto a Ada.

Las cosas fueron pasando y Claire me presento a todas las personas que estaban ahí, y aunque me canse un poco haría cualquier cosa por Claire.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando todos acabamos la comida veo como Chris y Jill están nerviosos, por lo que les dirán a los demás.

Veo como Chris se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de todos, quienes lo miran buscando una respuesta.

Chris. Bueno Jill y yo los invitamos a todos ustedes a nuestra casa para darles una noticia, muy importante….

Veo como el trata de hablar pero no le salen las palabras, yo trato de intervenir pero Jill me hace una seña de que no diga nada, a lo cual yo asiento.

Jill. Bueno lo que les queríamos decir es que nosotros….

Chris y Jill. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Dijeron juntos a lo cual veo que todos se quedaron callados, con una clara expresión de sorpresa, desconcierto y emoción.

Barry. Al fin decidieron dar ese gran paso yo creí que…

Claire. Barry

Claire. Felicidades seré tía

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a felicitarlos y también acabe estando en el medio de una discusión entre Chris, Jill, Ada y Leon, ya que Jill le dijo a Ada que fuera la madrina de su bebe y obviamente Chris se negó a eso, argumentando que debía ser yo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un par de horas todos comenzaron a irse, dejándome sola una vez más con Steve, quien estuvo algo alejado durante todo ese tiempo.

Claire. Por qué te alejaste de todos

Steve. No lo sé acabó de conocerlos y bueno esto era para personas cercanas y me sentí fuera de lugar

Claire. Oh Steve…

Steve. No te preocupes por mí

Claire. Steve, todos ellos te tomaron aprecio por lo que pasaste entiendes y también me ayudaron a encontrarte incluso aunque no los conozcas ellos te aprecian incluido Chris pesé a sus celos de hermano mayor si

Me dijo tomando mi mano, yo sonreí sinceramente al escuchar todo lo que ella me dijo, pero aun así me sentí distinto ya que ellos se conocen desde años atrás, o son familia, y aunque fuéramos amigos extraño aun a mi familia y más luego de volver a leer la carta de mi padre.

Steve. Gracias Claire es solo que….

Caire. Extrañas a tu familia no es cierto

Steve. Como lo supiste

Clare. Yo también los extraño y más ahora que Chris será papa me gustaría que estuvieran con nosotros

La escuchó y veo que de cierta manera pensamos de igual modo, y a la vez diferente.

Claire. Pero sabes aun así no dejo que eso me ponga triste porque quizás haya perdido a mi familia pero gane a muchos amigos y recupere a uno que creí haber perdido para siempre

Me dijo sonriéndome tranquilamente.

Steve. Claire

Claire. No digas nada

Me dijo abrazándome, yo la abrace correspondiendo a su abrazo, ambos buscamos la mirada del otro encontrándola. Y una vez más me perdí en ese azul claro, que me deja ver todo.

Comenzamos a acercarnos, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarnos, y veo como ella comienza a cerrar sus ojos, yo la imito y comienzo a cerrarlos, notando lo que estamos a punto de hacer, comienzo a alejarme pero ella aprieta mi mano, acercándose a mi rostro y susurrándome al oído cuatro palabras que hicieron que me olvidara de todo.

Acabando con el espacio que nos separaba.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo espero que le haya gustado y si no pues ya saben me lo pueden decir en un PM o en un comentario.**

 **Y tal como se los dije haya arriba, vuelvo a pedirles disculpas por la larga espera, de ahora en adelante les dejo acá los posibles días de actualización que máximo pueden atrasarse por una semana no más.**

 **Viernes por la tarde**

 **Sábado en la mañana**

 **Domingo por la noche**

 **Este fue el noveno capítulo de la historia y pues como leyeron ya todos saben la noticia de Chris y Jill, además de que hubo varios momentos de la pareja principal: Claire y Steve.**

 **Además anímense** **y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y que seguro hice esperar mucho por el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 8. Sep. 3

Wao. Me impresionas en cada capítulo. Me gusta que Steve regreso incluyendo su buen humor. Me imagino la cara de Chris cuando sepa la noticia. Además de las aventuras de Ada y León en privado Nos leemos...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno aquí tienes el cap que tardó mucho en llegar espero que te guste, y claro que si nuestro querido Steve regreso para quedarse y pues ya vez Chris se enteró y los demás también…y acerca de Leon y Ada les reservare su momento para otra ocasión…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 8. Sep. 4

¡Jill embarazada! ¡Qué gran noticia! Una de las cosas que más me gusta de tu historia es que incluyes varios pairings. Billy y Rebecca, Chris y Jill, Leon y Ada...  
Y que gracias me has hecho cuando Steve se despistó: ¿Ah es a mí? XD  
Ese momento me ha hecho mucha gracia.  
Ya he vuelto de mi crucero y ay me he puesto al corriente de todo. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz al hacer que Steve vuelva a tener sus recuerdos.  
Y Ada estropeó el momento, se estaban a punto de besar. Me sorprendió que Chris no se pusiera en modo sobre-protector.  
Espero que se besen pronto 8))

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jejeje si Jill está embarazada y todos lo saben ya, y la verdad es que si no me quise solo enfocar en una sola pareja y además aun me faltan algunas más que meter en la historia, y la verdad es que Steve es así y nos hace sonreír por sus ocurrencias.**

 **Y me alegra ver que has vuelto ya que yo también lo he hecho, y bueno ya viste cuantos momento arruinados pero tuvieron su momento Steve y Claire, y bueno también estuvo momento hermano sobre protector ojala te guste el cap.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y bueno una última noticia posiblemente en lo que queda de la semana haga una página de Facebook para esta historia y posiblemente una que otra imagen o dibujo que estaré subiendo ahí, yo les aviso cuando estará lista.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **:3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno tal como lo prometí acá tiene el nuevo cap y sé que no avise que las actualizaciones comenzarían en diciembre y aunque aún no estemos en ese mes me canse de hacerlos esperar y los recompensare con capítulos nuevos pronto, ya que serán seguidos probablemente el fin de semana los suba seguidos comenzando hoy así que me disculpo mucho con ustedes por esa falta de atención de mi parte al no haberlo puesto y bueno dejando ya en claro eso, recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En una azotea de un edificio se encontraba alguien con un traje parecido al de un soldado solo que llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Xx. hay tanta paz y quietud….

Dijo comenzando a hacer una sonrisa ladeada.

xx. sería una pena que eso no durara mucho

Dijo a la nada, mirando directo al horizonte.

Xx. muy bien terminemos con esto

Dijo saltando del edificio y perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pese a que pues lo estaba viviendo en ese momento, sinceramente creo que de no ser porque nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno podríamos habernos quedado así para siempre y sería muy feliz por eso.

Steve. Claire….

Claire. Sí que pasa

Me dijo con el rostro aun sonrojado, me pareció lindo verla así de esa forma imaginando que yo estaría en la misma situación que ella.

Steve. Bueno yo quería decirte que pese a todo yo…

Pero así me quede ya que el grito de su hermano resonó por toda la casa, ambos nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve y yo entramos a la casa y note que mi hermano tenía una visible cara de enfado en rostro.

Chris. De ninguna manera permitiré que esta mujer sea la madrina de mi hijo

Jill. Chris deberías…

Chris. No Jill nada de debería si no quiero estar emparentado con esta mujer entiendes por qué no puedes dejar que sea Claire

Claire. A mí no me metan

Les dije haciendo una seña de que yo no buscaba problemas.

Jill. Sé que será extraño y todo y sé que Claire es tu hermana pero ella será la tía de nuestra hija si Chris, y te guste o no Ada es una buena amiga mía sin importar que si

Chris. Pero Jill

Jill. Nada de peros Christopher además conoces las reglas y solamente alguien con una unión pueden hacer de padrinos de un niño si y a menos que quieras casar a tu hermana no discutas

Todo el mundo se quedó callado ante la pequeña revelación que acababa de hacer Jill sin intención.

Chris. ¡Que! ¡Pero cuando sucedió!

Les dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Leon y Ada, uno de ellos lo miro con una cara que demostraba nerviosismo mientras la otra mostraba indiferencia.

Ada. No creí que quisieras ir a la ceremonia así que no te invite

Leon. Espera Chris te lo podemos explicar si

Le dijo a mi hermano con una clara cara de nerviosismo pintada.

Leon. Además aun no ponemos fecha así que lo que Ada dijo no fue verdad si…de hecho te queríamos pedir que fueras el padrino

Yo lo mire con la boca abierta, pero vi que Ada lo miraba con enojo, comprendí las cosas de inmediato ya que Leon solo dijo eso para salvar su pellejo, aunque yo dudo que lo haya logrado ya que quizás logro deshacerse de Chris Redfield pero ahora le quedaba alguien más peligrosa ya que ahora tendría que enfrentarse contra la furia de Ada Wong.

Voltee por un momento y veo a Steve que mira confundido la escena que está sucediendo le iba a explicar cuando el comenzó a reír fuertemente desconcertando a todos incluida a mí.

Steve. Es que no se resuelta divertido ya que de una u otra forma terminan emparejados

Al ver eso comprendí porque su risa y trate de retenerla, pero pronto los demás comenzaron a reír a la par de Steve.

Chris. Rayos demonios Kennedy porque ella

Jill. Por favor Chris ya deja esto si

Chris. Pero Jill

Jill. Nada de peros….

Ada. Mph….bueno antes de que sigan con su ridícula pelea de niños, no creen que lo mejor será dejar que primero nazca él bebe

Ante eso lo pensé realmente notando que es verdad.

Jill. Tienes razón Ada pero aun así me gustaría que ustedes fueron los padrinos no es cierto Chris

Le dijo a mi hermano con una sonrisa que da miedo.

Chris. Eh…es…est...está bien Jill

Jill. Que bien me alegro mucho de ver que se llevan mejor porque me pone triste que una de mis amigas no se lleve bien con mi pareja y…y…

Y sin razón aparente Jill comenzó a llorar, pobre Chris tendrá que soportar todos los cambios de humor de Jill debido al embarazo, veo como mi hermano no sabe qué hacer por Jill, haciendo que ella comience a llorar más, escucho como le dice que todo estará bien que solo es por su estado, en ese momento la cara de Jill cambio haciendo que su seño se frunciera y ella comenzara a reclamarle que era todo su culpa.

En ese momento veo como Leon saca su teléfono rápidamente contestando lo veo con caras extrañas ya que pareciera como si estuviera procesando algo y no lo creyera, hasta que el comenzó a gritar, volteo rápidamente hacia la ciudad, en ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó, y miro el ceño fruncido que tiene el ahora.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El atardecer estaba presente y con él, el caos desatado en la ciudad debido al ataque inesperado bioterrorista.

Claire. Ya te dije Chris los acompañare

Chris. No…no lo harás te quedaras aquí entiendes necesito que cuides de Jill en su estado no puede estar en este tipo de circunstancias entiendes y solo confió en ti para que la cuides…además tampoco quiero que te pase algo a ti.

Claire. Pero Chris….

Steve. No Claire tu hermano tiene razón debes quedarte aquí

Claire. Steve….

Yo lo miraba como no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba, pero así fue, ellos me llevaron a rastras hasta el auto en el cual también estaba Jill con cara de pocos amigos al igual que yo, los chicos nos llevaron a la central del gobierno para ser protegidas mientras ellos se iban, nos quedamos Moira, Jill y yo, ya que incluso Sherry se había ido.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sé que a Claire no le gusto para nada que la dejáramos ahí pero es por su bien, por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Pese a todo se me dio equipo y termine formando parte del escuadrón de Chris quien comenzó dar órdenes como si no hubiera mañana.

El equipo se separó comenzando a buscar indicios ya que es cierto había mucha gente pero, donde se encontraban los infectados, estaba caminando hasta que llegue a un parque y vi a una mujer con la ropa llena de sangre de inmediato prepare mi arma, pero me confundió bastante el ver que se veía bastante normal excepto por la sangre no tenía señas de infección, me acerque a ella para ofrecerle mi ayuda, cuando me acerque ella me miro y comenzó a caminar hacia a mi sin decir nada.

Steve. Tranquila le ayudaremos si

Ella me miraba, mas no decía nada, eso me daba muy mala espina, de un momento a otro esta se lanzó contra mi dispuesta a morderme…esperen ¡morderme! Porque si luce normal, logre atraparla evitando que lo hiciera, entonces lo note, sus rasgos comenzaban a cambiar su piel adquirió un tono más grisáceo y sus ojos, me dieron terror ya que eran de un color gris pero su alrededor era de un brillante color rojo, sin ningún esfuerzo tome su cabeza y le rompí el cuello ocasionando su muerte de inmediato.

Steve. Chris…contesta…alguien por dios contesten maldita sea

Le dije por el comunicador…esperando a que el contestara necesitaban saber esto, entonces comencé a ver a mi alrededor notando como un grupo de personas se encontraba huyendo mire más atrás y note a personas cambiando tal y como lo hiso aquella mujer….demonios esto no pinta nada bien.

Leon (comunicador). Aquí Leon que te pasa

Steve. Tienes que decirle a los otros los infectados lucen normales hasta que encuentran un blanco entonces sus facciones cambian debemos reagruparnos…

Pero en ese momento note como dos personas comenzaron a correr hacia a mi transformándose mientras se acercaba, tome mi arma y les dispare

Leon (comunicador). Hey Burnside repítelo de nuevo

No hice caso ya que el disparo hiso que los demás infectados notaran mi presencia, corriendo directamente hacia donde yo estaba.

Mis cargadores comenzaron a agotarse mientras más infectados comenzaban a llegar, entonces hice lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, correr por mi vida justo como lo hice en el ataque de la prisión de Rockforth.

Steve. Aquí Steve león las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas deben evacuar a todos los que puedan

Le dije mientras corría, teniendo un horrible sentimiento en mi pecho.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jill. Debes calmarte Claire no arreglaras nada poniéndote de esa forma al fin y al cabo ambas sabemos cómo es Chris

Claire. Lo sé pero no soporto estar aquí

Jill. Y crees que yo si

Claire. Lo lamento es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento

Le dije mirando por la ventana dejando de una buena vez la pared, notando como mi mano estaba roja por estar golpeándola contra ella.

Mire a Jill quien se veía preocupada, la entiendo a la perfección sé que ella es una mujer de armas y obvio no le agrada nada de esto ya que solo hace unos meses la sacaron de la baja que tenía.

Todo se había calmado donde estábamos, hasta que una explosión se escuchó dentro del edificio de la B.S.A.A. Jill y yo nos pusimos de inmediato de pie, mientras Moira seguía con sus audífonos.

Las explosiones comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca, Jill me hiso una seña a mí, volteando a ver a Moira quien solo se quitó los audífonos.

Moira. Que sucede

Claire. No lo sé pero no es nada bueno

Les dije, antes de que otra explosión se escuchara derribando la puerta donde estábamos, lo que nos extraño fue que solo entro un hombre armado.

Las tres estábamos a la expectativa esperando cualquier movimiento, el cual sucedió saco su pistola y disparo contra Moira que cayó al suelo.

Claire. ¡Noo! ¡Moira!

Dije corriendo y comenzando a atacarlo, siendo fácilmente esquivada.

Xx. lo lamento pero yo no peleo con niñas

Eso me enfureció mas, y por ende mis golpes comenzaron a ser más fuerte y eficaces, pero algo extraño fue que la voz de aquel misterioso hombre se me hiso familiar, busque alguna pista que me diera, pero gracias a la máscara solo veía parcialmente la mitad de su rostro, además de su cabello castaño.

Xx. lo lamento mucho pero te lo dije no peleo con niñas

Claire. Así pues esta "niña pateara tu trasero

Xx. ya veremos

Y así comenzamos a pelear, un largo intercambio de golpees, esquivando y recibiendo golpes por ambas partes por fin, note como Moira estaba en el suelo, cerré mis ojos por la impotencia que sentí, note como Jill estaba con ella, y al igual que yo su rostro mostraba furia e impotencia pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por su embarazo.

Entonces lo note Moira seguía respirando, gracias a esa distracción el extraño sujeto logro derribarme.

xx. decías…..alto si no quieres ver como ella muere

Le dijo a Jill quien de alguna manera había sacado un arma de alguna de las estanterías, estábamos en problemas ya que Moira estaba inconsciente, y Jill en una encrucijada al estar yo en los brazos del misterioso hombre, apuntando su arma directo a mi sien.

xx. tic tac tic tac no tengo todo el tiempo baja tu arma

Jill. Suéltala

Xx. No soy idiota para hacerlo, además necesito a la chica

Vi como Jill tensaba su mandíbula mirándome a mí, note como la engañaba ya que realmente le estaba comenzando a apuntar a ella.

xx. ahora suelta tú arma

Jill. No

Me arte de todo, esto además por mi culpa Moira esta inconsciente, no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar pero ya fue suficiente además no puedo poner en peligro a Jill.

Claire. Jill por favor baja el arma

Jill. Pero Claire

Claire. Estaré bien….solo dile a mi hermano que fue para protegerlas….y tu desconocido promete que no les harás nada si voy contigo.

Xx. buena decisión…y por supuesto tienes mi palabra

Dicho eso, el me soltó y rápidamente arrojo una granada de luz sacándome de ahí, me llevo por las escaleras hasta la azotea.

Claire. Por qué haces esto

Xx. digamos que, eh visto cuán importante eres para Burnside, y mis superiores lo necesitan así que supongo que serás el perfecto anzuelo

Me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada con un poco de malicia, yo no supe que pensar, ya que todo esto era por Steve, creí que todo se había solucionado pero no fue así y ahora por mi culpa no sé qué pueda suceder.

Xx. pero o te preocupes no te hare daño, aun te necesito viva

Me dijo mirando a la ciudad, desde aquí veo el desastre que se ha formado gracias a este nuevo ataque, solo espero que Steve y los demás estén bien.

Cuando escucho a un helicóptero acercándose.

xx. justo a tiempo no lo crees

Me dijo mirando como el helicóptero se paraba a un metro de la azotea donde estábamos, el me hizo una seña y no me quedo de otra que subir y seguido de mí el misterioso hombre también lo hizo.

xx. lamento tener que hacer esto pero no podemos dejar que descubras donde estarás.

Me dijo, con una falas cara de lastima, no entendí a que se refería, y tampoco note como me inyecto una sustancia en mi cuello, haciendo que yo quedara dormida al instante.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al fin después de un rato logre llegar con los demás quienes se veían cansados al igual que yo.

Chris. Gracias por la advertencia llegó justo a tiempo

Leon. No lo entiendo cómo es esto posible

Jake. Ni lo sé, ni me importa además deberían pagarme por mis servicios

Nos dijo rodando los ojos, yo solo suspire al ver que era un tipo agradable cuando quería y cuando no, pues…

Steve. Bueno al menos la situación ya está controlada

Chris. No lo creo aun debemos regresar con Claire y Jill

Steve. Y eso es malo

Le dije con un tono irónico y sarcástico.

Chris. Claro que no lo seria si no las hubiéramos encerrado así que nos espera lo peor con ellas

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No tardamos en llegar, pero lo que encontramos no nos gustó el edificio había sido atacado, lo único que estaba en mi mente, o mejor dicho persona era Claire.

Sin importar lo que me dijeron los demás, entre notando como había varias señales de explosivos ante esto solo me preocupe más, corrí por los pasillos que me parecían eternos notando como todo era peor, mientras más me acercaba adonde estaba ella.

Por fin llegué notando que la puerta había sido derribada, ante esto no supe que hacer, entre y no vi a nadie, eso solo me alarmo más, cuando siento un golpe en mi cabeza busco y veo que es Jill.

Steve. Auch por que fue eso

Jill. Lo siento es solo que creí que eras alguien mas

Al verla a ella y a Moira dormida me relaje un poco más al verlas bien, pero note de inmediato que Claire no estaba.

Steve. Clare donde esta

Ve como Jill tenso su mandíbula, bajando su mirada, y apretando los puños, no, esto no me agrada.

Jill. Steve ella…

Steve. No, no es posible la conozco

Jill. Steve….deja que termine

No dije nada, ya que quería saber qué es lo que había sucedido.

Jill. Ella se fue de aquí

Steve. ¿Qué?

Como lo suponía que acaso no puede hacer lo que se le pide, ahora deberé encontrarla en todo este desastre solo espero que nada le haya pasado

Jill. Antes de que saques conclusiones ella se fue con alguien para que ni Moira ni yo resultáramos heridas…..no sé dónde está ella ahora solo sé que se la llevaron hace unos minutos en un helicóptero

No, no es posible, porque ahora cuando todo estaba tan bien, por qué demonios debí de haberme quedado con ella, rayos por que no puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice de protegerla… ¡¿por qué?! Por la impotencia que siento golpeo la pared que esta junto a mí, haciendo un gran agujero en la pared, es extraño la sensación, miro mi brazo y veo que está desprendiendo fuego, me alarmo a ver eso, sacudo mi brazo pero lo único que logro es que una hilera de fuego se creé, trate de controlarme pero solo empeoro las cosas, trato de calmarme uno logro hacerlo, notando como el fuego se apaga.

Claire…..lo lamento no volví a cumplir la promesa que te hice lo lamento, me dije a mi mismo dejándome caer en el suelo.

Volteo a ver a Jill que está aguantando sus lágrimas, sé que no es su culpa ni la de Moira, ella siempre ha sido así tratando de proteger a todos, antes que a ella misma.

Escucho pasos acercándose, cuando siento que ya hay personas en la habitación, antes de que alguien pregunte algo vuelvo a hablar.

Steve. Se la han llevado….se llevaron a Claire y no pude hacer nada

Todos me miraron y luego a Jill, quien solo bajo su cabeza comenzando a llorar, Chris miro todo y al igual que yo golpeo la pared.

Leon. Andando

Chris. De qué demonios estás hablando Leon

Leon. Debemos encontrarla

Steve. Tienes razón…la encontraremos

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto lejos de la ciudad en una cabaña algo rustica, se encontraba Claire.

Mi cabeza me dolía, y no podía moverme abrí mis ojos y me encontré sentada en una silla, trate de pararme pero no lo logré, note que tanto mis manos como mis pies estaban atados, busque al misterioso hombre mas no lo encontré en la habitación.

En eso escuche pasos acercándose, mi cuerpo se tensó al saber que estoy en riesgo.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y veo a al hombre desconocido.

Xx. lamento eso no fui yo pero bueno debíamos asegurarnos que no escaparas

Claire. Como si no sé dónde estoy

xx. me han dicho que eres buena en ello así que mírate ahí

Claire. Sabes que es de mala educación no hablar de frente con alguien

xx. creí que eso hacia

Claire. Pues no parece te ocultas bajo una mascara

Xx. bueno si ese es el problema…entonces

Me dijo llevando su mano hacia el borde de la máscara quitándosela.

Xx. asunto arreglado

Me dijo mirándome con sus ojos color azul grisáceo, no lo podía creer estaba vivo y frente a mí, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, su cabello castaño oscuro un poco más largo, pero sigue teniendo el mismo estilo de antes, su piel sigue algo broceada, tal y como lo recordaba…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo amigos o al menos por hoy mañana habrá nuevo capítulo, y díganme quien creen que es nuestro misterioso enmascarado, háganmelo saber con un comentario me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes, y claro el o la que lo llegué a adivinar le daré una recompensa.**

 **Este fue el décimo capitulo y las cosas comienzan a tornarse misteriosas y riesgosas para nuestros personajes principales.**

 **Además anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y que seguro hice esperar mucho por el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zhines chapter 9. Oct 13

Hola. Me imagino que cuando Chris cayó, la tierra tembló. Jijijiji. Me gusta la idea de Jill se lleve bien con Ada. Y la parte final con Claire y Steve fue linda. Me dejaste con ganas de más. Nos leemos...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno hola acá está el nuevo capítulo luego de una larga ausencia, y si Chris provoco un gran terremoto que dejo miles de muertos….jajja y pues ya vez un poco de Cleve para alegrarnos la vida ojala disfrutes este cap.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vergil Sparda 197 chapter 9. Oct 15

Vaya regresas y que regreso buen cap

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno gracias a ti ojala sea de tu agrado el nuevo cap.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y bueno la página en Facebook esta está iré subiendo cosas nuevas y quizás nuevos proyectos que siguen en mi cabeza.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **:3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno tal como lo prometí acá tiene el nuevo cap recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No lo podía creer, por más que él estuviera ahí simplemente no lo podía creer es que no es posible o si, su cuerpo jamás apareció se le dio por muerto se supone que debería de estarlo, no puedo creerlo él está aquí enfrente de mi luego de todo este tiempo.

Claire. Como es que sobreviviste

Xx. cálmate si yo no te conozco solo eres una pieza en este tablero de ajedrez

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabia que haríamos para hacer que Claire regresará pero sé que haría todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta.

Leon. Oye cálmate si, lo único que haces con eso es empeorar la cosas

Steve. ¿Qué quieres que haga?...no entiendes no pude hacer nada para evitar eso y…

Chris. Y que habrías hecho de haber estado ahí, Claire hiso lo que creyó correcto en ese momento

Jill. Eso es cierto y créeme yo sé lo que es sentir impotencia al no poder haber hecho algo, pero supongo que es cosa de familia lo que ella hiso actuar y no analizar la situación antes de hacerlo, te lo digo por experiencia

Ada. No resolverán nada lamentándose lo que pudieron haber hecho lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar a Claire….Jill llevaba con ella su teléfono en ese momento

Jill. Según recuerdo es que si lo tenía con ella

Ada. Bien…Leon checa en la habitación el teléfono si no está aquí es posible que su captor no se haya dado cuenta que lo llevaba con ella, si es así, podremos rastrear la posición de su teléfono con su chip

Leon. Tienes razón como no lo pensé antes, vamos Burnside registra los pasillos, Chris tú el tejado

Durante un par de horas buscamos el teléfono de Claire, dándonos cuenta que este no estaba en el edificio.

Steve. Muy bien el teléfono no está aquí, entonces que sigue

Les dije a todos con bastante fastidio al ver que no había resultados, o al menos para mí no los había.

Ada. Bien Leon dile a Hunnigan que rastree la última señal del móvil de Claire y que de acuerdo con eso triangule la señal en la cual se encuentra ahora con eso encontraremos el lugar donde se encuentra, dile que busque la última señal ya que si notaron el celular lo hayan dejado en cualquier otro lugar o lo pudieron haber destruido para borrar el registro del teléfono

Pasaron un par de minutos que me parecieron eternos cuando Hunnigan encontró algo. Ada conecto el teléfono de Leon a su ordenador dejándonos ver a una mujer algo bronceada y con lentes.

Hunnigan. Bueno no fue difícil dar con la señal ya que sigue activa está localizada en las coordenadas que envié a tu podcast Leon, la verdad si me dejan opinar es extraño ya que normalmente en estos casos no quieren que se les encuentre pero esto es demasiado fácil…

Steve. Que tratas de decir

Hunnigan. Bueno a mi parecer creo que quieren que los encuentren y aun no se el por que

Steve. Sea lo que sea debemos de ir por ella

Leon. Eh, en eso tienes razón pero es demasiado sospechoso todo esto

Ada. Hunnigan necesito que revises este video de seguridad que es lo que se ve en la capucha de ese hombre

Hunnigan. Claro

Hunnigan se puso al trabajo buscando archivos e implementando la imagen dejándola ver clara, no me costó trabajo reconocerla, así que de eso se trataba, demonios como no lo pensé antes.

Hunnigan. Aun no sé qué significa ese emblema no está en los registros

Steve. Yo si

Ante esta declaración todos se me quedaron viendo.

Steve. Ese emblema es de…Red Alert la compañía donde estaba yo antes de retomar el control de mí mismo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esto no es bueno, como es posible que el siga vivo, se supone que la explosión debería de haber acabado con su vida, no es porque no me alegre verle vivo, es solo que esto es demasiado para mí, y creo que en cuanto Chris se entere, será peor para él.

Xx. He ¿porque me miras tanto? Tengo algo en la cara

Claire. ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

Xx. No sé de qué estás hablando, ni siquiera te conozco

Claire. Como que no me conoces, trabajaste con mi hermano hablamos en más de una ocasión…como es que no recuerdas eso Piers ¿Qué te paso?

Piers. No sé cómo sabes mi nombre pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablas, yo solo estoy aquí cumpliendo una misión

Claire. Piers…pero

Piers. Pero…nada escucha no te conozco solo eres la carnada entiendes después de esto te dejaremos ir como si nada así que copera

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Han pasado varias horas, sin que supiéramos nada más que lo que nos había dicho Steve, si es cierto lo que dice, entonces esto es por él y por el experimento que pensaban realizar en él, lo que me pregunto por qué no lo buscaron a él directamente.

Ada. Creo que ya entiendo…a Claire piensan tomarla como carnada es por eso que esto a resultado así de fácil

Steve. ¿¡Que?!

Ada. Además pensémoslo bien no lastimo a nadie y solo se la llevo dejando un rastro

Chris. Por más que me gustaría negarlo Wong tiene razón debemos ir a buscarla

Steve. Iré yo, es a mí al que quieren, y no pondré en riesgo a nadie más….ya fue suficiente con esto

Ada. ¿Y crees que te dejaremos ir solo? Además exactamente que harás no sabes si soltaran a Claire realmente te arriesgaras a eso

Steve. Debo hacerlo

Ada. Y por que

Steve. No entiendes, por mi culpa Claire está en peligro y…

Ada. Y si haces algo imprudente ¡terminara muerta! Debes entender que no podremos hacer nada si nos alteramos y nos dejamos guiar por nuestras emociones debemos pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer…y si es necesario mantenerte encerrado para lograrlo lo haremos comprendes Burnside

Steve. Ah está bien…... ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada tenía razón no lograría nada con lo que estaba haciendo pero no puedo evitarlo, Claire es la persona más importante para mí y la verdad es lo único que me queda, perdí a mi familia hace tiempo y no quiero perderla na ella no lo soportaría.

Más sin embargo no puedo quedarme aquí sentado y esperar debo hacer algo y aunque deba hacerlo solo lo hare no permitiré que lastimen a Claire.

Chris. Se lo que piensas pero debemos esperar un poco mas

Steve. Pero…

Chris. Te entiendo recuerda ella es mi hermana, pero debemos esperar un poco más en lo que confirman la localización entiendes al igual que tú ya no soporto seguir aquí sin hacer nada pero es por el bien de Claire un error podría significar lo peor

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No lo entiendo cómo es posible que el no recuerde nada, por qué, que sucedió para que el no recuerde, acaso también manipularon sus recuerdos…no Steve me recordaba solo que de una manera diferente.

Lo sigo observando buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta pero no la encuentro, ¿Qué te sucedió Piers?

Piers. Eh escucha debo ponerte esto mi jefa viene para acá y no me gustaría que te hiciera algo

Claire. Entonces por que estas con ellos

Piers. Eso no es algo que te importe, solo no digas nada a menos que te lo pidan y estarás bien si

Y diciendo eso me puso una capucha en la cara, era como un saco de tela pero no lograba ver nada. Escuche pasos, a lo lejos, se escuchaban los pasos uno por uno mientras más se acercaban, descubriendo que eran zapatos de tacón los que se escuchaban, pronto la puerta se abrió, más sin embargo nadie decía nada.

Xx. Creí decirte que trajeras a Burnside

Piers. Lo sé pero ella servirá como carnada

Xx. A que te refieres

Piers. Estuve observando a Burnside durante un par de días, esta mujer significa demasiado para él, no dejara que le pase nada, se entregará fácilmente

Xx. Ya veo y de quien se trata

Piers. Obsérvela usted misma

Dijo Piers antes de sacar sin ningún cuidado la capucha de mi cara.

Xx. Vaya quien lo diría….Claire Redfield….ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Claire. Ah debí suponerlo…..Scarlet de Merks tienes razón un largo tiempo ojala hubiera sido mas largo no es un gusto volver a ver tu rostro

Scarlet. Entonces como lo lograste, ¿Cómo lograste que mi mejor agente me traicionara?

Claire. Eres una maldita lo obligaste es no lo hacía por sí mismo eres una….

Scarlet. Perra, desgraciada…lamento romper tu burbuja querida pero él lo hiso todo a consciencia quizás realmente no le importes

Claire. Crees que me engañaras con eso, sé que le inyectaste el suero pP-30 y otro más que servía para manipular recuerdos, estoy segura que hiciste lo mismo con Piers

Scarlet. Así que es eso, bueno linda quizás no lo sepas pero yo lo conocí mucho antes que tú, dime nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que el los traicionó

Claire. Cállate el jamás haría algo como eso, el siempre hacia lo correcto jamás traicionaría en lo que más creía

Scarlet. Si tienes razón pero su padre es otra cosa

Claire. ¿¡Que!? ¿De qué hablas?

Scarlet. Eres una chica lista por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma

Yo solo me pongo más enfada por eso, veo su cara llena de burla, ocasionando que mi ceño se frunciera más ella dejo escapar una carcajada al verme.  
Scarlet. Bueno quizá te lo diga aunque eso si me arruinaría la diversión pero supongo que no tengo opción…querido Nivans por que no sales estoy segura que Burnside y los otros no tardaran en llegar por que no les preparas una gran bienvenida, además necesitamos compartir tiempo de chicas ella y yo

Piers. Como quiera señorita Scarlet

Dijo Piers antes de salir dándome una mirada que no sé cómo explicar. Deje de mirar a Piers para volver a ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro Scarlet.

Scarlet. Muy bien me atrapaste aunque supongo que recibiste ayuda no, porque no creo que tu hayas descubierto el suero Renorys, la verdad veo que fue un gran éxito

Claire. De que hablas

Scarlet. Me equivoco eras lista, pero veo que no tanto tu querido Steve fue el primero en quien fue utilizado había funcionado tan bien hasta que esa mujer apareció

A mi mente rápidamente surgió la imagen de Ada, y sonreí al saber que le debo mucho a ella, y lo que hizo cuando estuvo con Steve, se lo agradeceré una vez que logre salir de aquí.

Scarlet. –Pensamientos- ah maldita Ada Wong de no haber sido por ella el crédulo de Burnside aun seguiría a mis órdenes, realmente no debí de haberla contratado peo es la mejor y yo solo quiero lo mejor, aunque ahora que lo pienso ella tiene grandes habilidades me pregunto qué sucedería si las pudiera utilizar a mi favor

Veo como ella comienza a formar en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, yo me confundo al ver eso que estará pensando.

Claire. ¿Qué…que le hiciste a Piers?

Scarlet. Ah…oh realmente nada solo le devolví la vida que tu hermano se ocupó de terminar

Claire. Eso no es cierto ¡mi hermano jamás hiso algo como eso!

Scarlet. Entonces por qué lo abandono

Claire. Chris jamás lo abandono

Scarlet. Como estas tan segura, que tal si todo lo que sabes ha sido mentira, además Piers estaba contaminado seguro que el gran capitán Redfield prefirió dejarlo morir

Claire. Claro que no mi hermano aprecia mucho a Piers al jamás lo dejaría ahí él me lo dijo todo

Scarlet. Quizás pero aun así como estas tan segura

Claire. ¡Porque yo conocía a Piers! ¡Y él siempre antepuso el deber antes que nada ni nadie!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mire a todos lados ya no aguantaba mucho el seguir así, necesitaba ver a Claire, pero entiendo que no puedo hacer nada imprudente y no lo hare, no lo hare por ti Claire, esta vez me asegurare de salvarte y protegerte, sin importar que lo lograre, tome los últimos cargadores guardándolos en los estuches, para luego colocarme mi chaqueta y mis guantes de cuero, saliendo de aquella habitación en la casa de Chris su hermano, solo espero que me perdone por no haber podido protegerla como él quería que lo hiciera.

Camine por el pasillo encontrándome con todos ya listos, los mire estábamos en un momento en el cual se podía cortar la atmosfera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo estaba en demasiada calma y por mi experiencia sé que eso jamás es bueno, observaba a todos y sus gestos podía leerlos a la perfección, comprendiendo su preocupación ya que incluso yo la comparto, miro el rostro de Burnside, y me da bastante risa, pero no me burlo de él al ver a Leon de esa manera.

Tomo su mano alejándonos de todos por unos momentos.

Ada. ¿Leon estas bien?

León. Si es solo que estoy preocupado por Claire

Ada. Lo se incluso yo lo estoy pero confió en ella, no en balde ha sobrevivido a incidentes como el de Raccoon City, La isla Rockforth y muchas otras ella es una chica fuerte sabrá como salir de esta

Leon. Veo que te simpatiza bastante

Ada. Que te puedo decir es cierto pese a ser una Redfield me agrada

Le digo con una de mis típicas sonrisas sarcásticas.

Leon. Me agrada eso sé que no ha sido fácil para ti todo esto pero me alegro mucho de que haya sucedido de esa manera.

Ada. Yo también aunque lo hice por ti guapo al fin te di lo que quieras

Leon. Si aunque no lo hiciste por cuenta propia lo hiciste por ella

Ada. Lo sé pero ese incidente me hiso abrir mis ojos, me hiso entender que ya no podía seguir huyendo de esa manera frente las cosas y tome mi lugar

Leon. Si me alegra que lo hayas hecho aunque eso significara dejar tu antigua vida

Ada. Si pero vale la pena no podía dejar que alguien tomara mi lugar

Leon. Lo sé, Ada y por eso te lo agradezco ya que todo ha ido mejorando desde la primera navidad que compartimos juntos

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, ya que fue el verdadero comienzo de mi cambio, y de una de mis amistades más fuertes.

Leon. Sabes me encanta tu vestido

Ada. Enserio jamás me lo mencionaste

Me dijo acercándose a mí acorralándome contra la pared.

Leon. Bueno no tenía la oportunidad siempre te escapabas de mi

Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual yo bufe girando mi rostro.

Ada. ¿Y se puede saber por qué te gusta?

Leon. Eso es fácil Ada ese vestido fue el que comenzó nuestra historia juntos, fue con el que te vi una vez más viva en la misión de España, y ahora lo usas en nuestro verdadero comienzo juntos.

Ada. Leon…. – me sonroje ante sus palabras aunque recompuse mi postura rápidamente – sabes que esto no va conmigo

Leon. Quizás no lo haga ahora pero yo ya veré como hare para que te quede

Me dijo rodeando mi cintura con una de sus mano mientras que con la otra tomaba mi rostro suavemente pero de manera firme, obligándome a verlo a sus ojos. Esos ojos inmensamente azules, en los cuales suelo perderme, noto la manera en la que me mira y me siento indefensa como muy pocas veces me he sentido, su mirada es tranquila, serena, pero llena de amor y algo más algo que no sé qué es.

El me observa atentamente, acercando sus rostro al mío, terminando con el espacio en un beso cargado de amor, al cual no dude en responder, cuando al fin nos separamos el recargo su frente con la mía.

Leon. Sabes debo decirte algo muy importante

Ada. ¿Y qué es?

Leon te lo diré pero hasta que esto haya pasado

Me dijo tomando mi mano y caminar hacia donde estaban todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris. Dense prisa o quiero que ellos se vayan a mover de ahí

Miro a Chris con preocupación al verlo de ese modo, tan preocupado, tan desesperado y lo entiendo sé que es lo que se siente casi perder a lo que te queda de tu familia.

Jill. Tranquilo Chris la recuperaremos

Chris. Lo sé Jill, lo haremos lo prometo

Jill. Si, y tú siempre cumples tus promesas, lo sé por experiencia propia

Le dije sonriéndole tal como lo hacía siempre, observo como me mira así de segura en mi misma.

Chris. Siempre sabes que decir, como ayudarme, esa es una de las razones por la cual te amo

Me dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Es extraño verlo de esta manera Chris no suele hacer eso, él no es de los que muestra así de fácil sus sentimientos, no sé cómo no note como él se acercó a mí, solo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo de una manera que transmitía tantos sentimientos.

Jill. Chris….

Chris. No digas nada solo déjame permanecer de este modo, solo un poco más

Me dijo susurrándomelo a mí oído, causándome escalofríos, yo sonreí al verlo de ese modo y también lo abrace.

Jill. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Chris. Lo sé, por eso o permitiré que me arrebaten a mi familia

Jill. Yo tampoco lo permitiré Claire es como una hermana para mi

Chris. No lo digo solo por ella sino también por ti y esta pequeña de aquí.

Jill. ¿Pequeña?

Chris. Si me encantaría que fuera una niña, la cual sería mi princesa

Jill. Curioso, yo quiero que sea un niño

Chris. Enserio, vaya normalmente las cosas son al revés

Jill. Si pero nosotros no somos personas normales

Chris. Tienes razón

Me dijo acariciando suavemente mi vientre que comenzaba a abultarse un poco y no era para menos ya estaba en el tercer mes, de ahora en adelante solo ira creciendo, tomo la mano de Chris entre la mía y le sonrió, el también y me besa, aunque apenas fue un roce entre nuestros labios.

Nos separamos al escuchar a todos acercándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya todos estamos listos y salimos de la casa, cada uno en un vehículo, por mi pare decidí ir solo en mi motocicleta.

Tranquila Claire te rescatare cueste lo que cueste.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto…

Mi respiración es entre cortada y por mis labios un hilo de sangre corre, mientras mi cuerpo aun amarrado a la silla está en el piso volteo a ver a la persona que me está haciendo esto, mirando su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Su cabello claro lo delata no importa el traje que tenga reconocería ese tono de cabello en cualquier lado, esto no le gustara para nada a mi hermano, primero Piers y luego el…. mientras al otro lado de la puerto veo una pequeña rendija dejándome ver a Piers.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo al menos por hoy mañana habrá nuevo capítulo, y díganme quien creen que es la persona que dejo de esa manera Claire, háganmelo saber con un comentario me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes, y claro el o la que lo llegué a adivinar le daré una recompensa.**

 **Este fue el onceavo capitulo y las cosas comienzan a llegar al clímax y con eso a su final.**

 **Además anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y que seguro hice esperar mucho por el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

frozenheart7 chapter 11. Nov 28, 2015

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Ojos grises? Entonces el captor de Claire puede que sea... ¡Wesker!  
Lo siento, no pude dejar review en los capítulos pasados, el instituto me tiene asqueada y muy ocupada, pero sobre todo asqueada.

Ya me he puesto al día con la historia.

Pobre Chris, tendrá que aguantar las hormonas locas de Jill y sus cambios de humor.

Claire y Steve *_* Que lindos juntos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No te preocupes chica ya vez las cosas comienzan a llegar a su final, y en este cap les he dedicado un lindo y tierno momento a algunas parejas, así le iré haciendo de a poco para que todos estén felices.**

 **Y claro soportara las hormonas de Jill, pobre le tengo lastima**

 **Y no no es Wesker lamento decepcionarte linda no es el, así que ni modos no hay premio.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nemesis-revenge chapter 11. Dec 8, 2015

Guau guau que es eso haber comenzado buena historia desde el principio con una trama interesante debo admitir, agregaste varios pairings algo complicado ya que me di cuenta que a todos les dedicas un momento.

Con respecto a la elaboración los capítulos son largos e interesantes aunque creo que en algunos casos se te va un dedo, te manejas ortográficamente bastante bien aunque un consejo deja el estilo de guion la historia sería mejor así peri como quieras disfruto la historia como esta, ya que es de las pocas que se manejan en 1ra y 2da persona.

Y bueno von respecto a este capítulo bastante bueno y cómico von un poco de misterio y suspenso al final...muy bueno y bueno prestando atención a las señales y pistas que has dejado tengo a un personaje en mente.  
pista 1: sujeto experimental Nvans  
pista 2: se sacrificó para salvar a todos  
Pista 3: Carla Radames con tres muestras del virus C  
Pista 4: cabello castaño  
Pista 5: ojos color gris azulado  
Pista 6: lo conoce Claude

Leí las cosas más de una vez para encontrar estas pistas y si no me equivoco se trata de Piers Nivans según yo.

Bueno seguiré la historia de ahora en adelante sigue así

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno vaya que prestaste atención, y si como dices se trata de Piers, veamos cómo te va con este nuevo o quizás viejo personaje.**

 **Y como prometí tu recompensa o premio será un one-shoot de cualquier personaje que quieras.**

 **Y gracias, sé que a veces se me va alguna falta de ortografía o gramática o un dedo pero me esfuerzo para que sea lo mejor posible, y bueno como lo dije anteriormente me manejo de esa manera porque fue así como me enseñaron, aunque comienzo a cambiar ese estilo.**

 **Y bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vergil Sparda 197 chapter 11. Dec 10, 2015

genial nada como salir del hospital y encontrar capítulos nuevos que he de admitir me encantaron y siendo un chico es bastante bueno saber que no solo es romance y mas bla bla bla si no que hay misterio y suspenso ahora con respecto a la pregunta y a ese personajes enmascarado la verdad no sé muy bien quien podría ser pero bueno si no se arriesga uno no se gana no es cierto así que tengo a dos personajes en mente debo decir quizás el policía del RE outbreak Kevin Ryman ya sabes encaja en la descripción física o quizás y solo quizás Piers Nivans  
o yo que se pero ahí tienes a dos grandes personajes que Capcom no supo utilizar ojala sea alguno de ellos a menos que sea un Occ bueno te dejo para que des el siguiente capitulo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno que bien que hayas salido de ahí y que te haya gustado el cap, y bueno no porque sea una chica significa que me gustan las cosas románticas o demasiado dulces la verdad prefiero algo dramático con romance así soy, además de bueno el suspenso lo adoro por eso lo he estado metiendo de a poco.**

 **Y bueno debo decir que acertaste pero fue como segunda opción y segundo review correcto así que lamento decepcionarte pero la recompensa ya ha sido dada, pero aun así para el segundo lugar hay otro premio que te diré por mensaje no puedo dejar que todos se enteren.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You Want STARS chapter 11. Dec 10, 2015

oh bien no lo sé gran historia es todo es buena solo necesita un par de retoques y wuala será perfecta

y creo que será Neil Fisher no se amó esa pareja Claire y Neil xever

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Siento decepcionarte pero no es Neil, y no tengo nada en contra de la pareja pero simplemente no me hago a la idea de esos dos juntos no luego de ver tantas similitudes entre el RE: Revelations 2 y el RE: Code Verónica.**

 **Y siento decirte que no habrá premio para ti, pero muchas gracias por los cumplidos tratare de ir mejorando cada vez más la historia.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y bueno la página en Facebook iré subiendo cosas nuevas y quizás nuevos proyectos que siguen en mi cabeza.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **: 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno sé que me atrase con el nuevo capítulo, pero bueno la escuela me absorbe bastante y necesito apurarme en ello así que espero que perdonen mi retraso, acá tiene el nuevo cap recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto…

Mi respiración es entre cortada y por mis labios un hilo de sangre corre, mientras mi cuerpo aun amarrado a la silla está en el piso volteo a ver a la persona que me está haciendo esto, mirando su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Su cabello claro lo delata no importa el traje que tenga reconocería ese tono de cabello en cualquier lado, esto no le gustara para nada a mi hermano, primero Piers y luego el…. mientras al otro lado de la puerto veo una pequeña rendija dejándome ver a Piers.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mi cabeza me da vueltas pero no permitiré que siga haciendo esto, no me importa verme de este modo, tratare de verme lo más fuerte que pueda.

Xx. vaya….vaya…vaya la pequeña Redfield sí que es dura de roer, me sorprendes, mejor que tu miserable hermano Chris

Claire. Cállate…mi hermano es una gran persona

Xx. enserio es un desgraciado dejando a sus compañeros arriesgarse en vez de él el gran capitán Redfield no es más que una mentira

Claire. Cállate Wesker no permitiré que hables así de Chris

Wesker. Cállate….no me importa lo que me haya dicho Merks disfrutare mucho hacerle pagar a tu querido hermano Chris todo lo que me ha hecho contigo ya veremos si lo soporta

Seguido de eso el me levanta tomándome de mi blusa, golpea mi mandíbula haciendo que de mi labio saliera sangre, no me importo el dolor, lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, y escupí un poco de sangre en su cara, a lo cual el me arrojo contra la pared, y por el golpe la silla se rompió y algunas partes se enterraron en mis brazos.

Mi cuerpo me duele más que nunca pero no me rendiré, la puerta se abrió de un súbito golpe, y mire a Piers entrando donde nosotros estábamos.

Wesker. ¿Qué quieres Nivans? No ves que estoy muy ocupado

Piers. Ella no es la mejor manera de hacerle daño a su hermano

Wesker. Lamento decirte esto pero lo conozco más que tú y…

Piers. Quizás pero cuando fui por ella note a una mujer rubia con su vientre abultado, y según recuerdo se trata de Jill Valentine. Y como los estuve vigilando durante un tiempo note que ella es la pareja de Redfield así que supongo que será el padre

Claire. ¡No! Piers cállate

Wesker. Vaya…vaya…vaya no tardaron mucho, eso cambia los planes y a juzgar por tu reacción pequeña Claire me lo has confirmado

Piers. Si realmente deseas tu venganza has algo con Valentine eso será un golpe más duro para él

Wesker. Es una buena idea pero tengo una mucho mejor

Dijo sonriendo de lado, tal como recuerdo que hiso en la Isla Rockforth cuando lo encontré. El volteo a mirarme y por primera vez sentí un gran miedo

Wesker. Bueno querida esto solo retrasara nuestro encuentro haciéndolo mucho mejor, oh y disfrutare mucho la cara de tu hermano al ver a ambas morir, y como algo especial también estará Burnside

Y dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí, sintiéndome peor que nunca a saber que no pude hacer nada para proteger a las personas que más quiero.

Frente a mi arrodillado esta Piers, mirándome con lastima, y con las pocas fuerzas que tengo le doy un puñetazo e lleno en su rostro, solo veo como el golpe comienza a hincharse y nada más, eso me da más rabia y comienzo a golpearlo, pero al fácilmente detiene mis golpes.

Claire. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Piers. De que hablas

Claire. Por qué le dijiste que Chris y Jill esperan un bebe porque – le dije ya sin contener mis lágrimas.

Piers. Te dije que no dejaría que te hicieran algo, y no pude cumplirlo es lo único que se me ocurrió para que él te dejara

Claire. No debiste hacerlo, él no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie

Piers. No me interesa soy una persona de palabra y lo mejor será tratar esas heridas

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya estábamos en camino aguanta Claire ya casi estamos haya, el viento golpea mi cara, al no llevar mi casco, solo gruño al ver que más adelante hay varios guardias, según lo que me dicen con el comunicador están infectados, bufo ante esa información, tomo mi pistola apunto y disparo, al igual que lo demás.

Solo que ninguno se da cuenta de otros que nos apuntan con lanza cohetes, yo me concentro y me quito mi guante y cuando el misil está lo suficientemente cerca, logro concentrar e virus en mi mano, y lanzar una llamarada que le da haciéndolo estallar, yo salto de mii motocicleta y ruedo por el suelo debido a la explosión.

Los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a mí, yo solo saco mi pistola lista para acabar con ellos.

Steve. Rayos sabían que vendríamos

Veo como el auto de Ada se acerca a mí dando una maniobra de giro golpeando a varios infectados, parando justo enfrente de mí.

Ada. Necesitas que te lleve – me dice con una sonrisa de sorna y burla – a menos que prefieras ir solo

Steve. Cállate debemos darnos prisa

Ada. Ha bien Burnside solo lo dejare pasarlo por esta vez por la situación

Steve. Vamos no podemos perder tiempo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jill y yo vamos en un Jeep junto con Rebecca y Billy, veo a Jill su ceño esta fruncido y la entiendo, aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido que ella se quedara, pero ella es algo terca y no lo permitió. Aunque supongo que hace todo esto por lo de antes, además de que ella es u7na chica de armas tomar, solo espero que no se arriesgue demasiado.

Chris. Jill prométeme que pase lo que pase no te arriesgaras a nada entiendes

Jill. Chris….yo….

Chris. Promételo

Jill. Está bien Chris

Chris. Rebecca, si la situación se pone mal quiero que te lleves a Jill

Jill. ¡Pero Chris!

Rebecca. Está bien…..y Jill recuerda estas en una edad donde los embarazos son peligrosos necesitas cuidar de ti misma y del bebe

Jill. Pero…

Chris. Jill se lo que sientes mejor que nadie pero por esta vez deberás hacer las cosas de ese modo

Jill. Está bien

Nos dice ya derrotada sabe que no se puede arriesgar o al menos no ahora, aunque en el fondo desee eso y más.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Piers vendo mis heridas, y las limpio, la verdad esto me recuerda cuando él y mi hermano regresaban de sus misiones, pero ya no queda nada de ese hombre, la persona que tengo frente a mí ya no es aquel que yo conocí.

Claire. Gracias

Piers. Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces explosiones se comenzaron a escuchar, afuera de la cabaña. Me paro con trabajo aún estoy adolorida por los golpes que me dio Wesker, camino hasta donde hay una pequeña ventana solo para ver qué sucede, cuando lo hago veo varios vehículos, reconozco varios y no puedo evitar sonreír, todos han venido aquí a salvarme, pero recuerdo que Wesker está aquí que es lo que hará cuando ellos entren.

Piers. Parece que tenemos visitas

Me dijo Piers antes de irse de ahí, con su arma lista en su mano, yo solo suspire pesadamente, al ver que no puedo hacer nada, aprieto mis manos por la impotencia que siento, jamás me ha gustado estar de esta manera, indefensa sin poder hacer algo.

Solo espero que los demás estén listos para lo que va a pasar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logramos pasar al comité de bienvenida, aunque deba admitirlo, estoy cansado de todo esto, solo quiero saber que Claire está bien, que está a salvo, con un giro de volante Ada logra derribar las puertas que bloqueaban la entrada a la cabaña, donde se encuentra Claire.

Todo iba bien hasta que el auto de Ada se voltea, golpeándose contra el suelo, al igual que ella, agacho mi cabeza protegiéndola con mis manos, cuando el vehículo deja de moverse volteo a ver a Ada.

Steve. ¿Estás bien?

Ada. Aun en una pieza…..pero qué demonios

La veo voltear, al igual que ella lo hago y veo un lanzagranadas listo para disparar.

Ada. ¡Corre!

Steve. ¡Demonios!

Me quito el cinturón y disparo contra el cristal del frente saliendo junto a Ada del auto, ambos rodamos por el piso, debido al impacto de la explosión.

Volteo y buco con la vista a la persona que disparo, pero no hay nadie.

Steve. Y los otros

Los busco con la mirada, notando más lejos, a Leon y a Chris disparando, contra el Ustanak que encontré tiempo atrás.

Preparo mi arma, y comienzo a disparar contra el Ustanak, que al notar mi presencia se olvidó de los otros dos, y así volvió a comenzar una pelea con esta cosa, que parece invencible, cuando veo a Muller, golpeando a puño limpio al Ustanak, derribándolo.

Steve. Gracias

Jake. No agradezcas se lo molesto que es esa cosa

Ambos comenzamos a disparar contra esa cosa, a quien parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo, al menos agradezco que no tengo que cuidar de Muller es lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para evitar esa cosa.

Steve. Esa cosa nunca se va a rendir

Le digo ya harto de eso, y más al ver que mis municiones comienzan a agotarse, y aun no quiero recurrir al armamento pesado que traigo, no sé qué podamos encontrar dentro de la cabaña.

Jake. Ya estás cansado, pues no esa cosa es bastante resistente y no sabe cuándo rendirse igual que una exnovia bienvenido al club

Steve. Okey

Le digo al ver la referencia, que me da y comprender a la perfección.

Veo a los demás, que tienen sus propios problemas, al pasar a los guardias, cuando veo un pequeño reflejo brillante, localizo lo que lo provoca en el techo, ¡rayos es un francotirador!

Steve. ¡Ada en el techo!

Ella voltea súbitamente ante mi llamado, apenas evadiendo el golpe del enemigo, mirando fijamente al techo, y casi al instante disparando su lanza garfios, me despreocupo por eso, pero algo o alguien me golpea fuertemente, tirándome al suelo.

Me cuesta recuperarme, cando siento un par de brazos gigantes a mi alrededor, volteo y veo al Ustanak, sujetándome.

Steve. Maldito suéltame si sabes lo que te conviene

Pero no me hace caso al contrario su amarre se vuelve más fuerte.

Steve. Muy bien como quieras

Le digo liberando uno de mis brazos, y quitándome mi guante, me concentro lo mejor que puedo y logro lo que quiero, al quemarle toda la cara a esta cosa, haciendo que me suelte al instante.

Jill. Pónganse a cubierto

Escucho decir a Jill, quien sujeta un lanzacohetes, corro cubriéndome con una pared, después de eso, veo como el Ustanak cae, espero que no se vuelva a levantar.

Veo como la puerta hermética, comienza a abrirse, yo cargo mi arma, listo para cualquier cosa que este ahí, pero solo veo a una persona, a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser un hombre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Minutos antes….**

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, veo a Piers, de nuevo con su traje y con la máscara en su mano.

Claire. Que….

Piers. Andando

Me dice tomando mi brazo cuidadosamente, pero con firmeza.

Claire. A donde vamos

No me dice nada, solo veo como aparta su mirada de mí, colocándose la máscara una vez más, seguido de eso me hace caminar hacia donde no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz me molesta, un poco, veo que Piers me saco del lugar, la pregunta es por qué, miro a mi alrededor, y veo a todos los demás ahí, a Chris, Jill, Leon, Sherry, Jake estando ahí, veo lo demás y veo que estaban peleando.

Busco con mi mirada a Steve, pero no lo encuentro, cuando lo veo salir, mi corazón se tranquiliza al verlo a salvo.

Piers. Suelten sus armas o algo le pasara a la chica

Me dice colocándome rápidamente unas esposas en mis manos, y apuntándome con su arma directo a mi cabeza.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire, está bien, claro excepto por el hecho de que le apuntan con un arma. Camino hacia donde están los demás, que al igual que yo no saben qué hacer.

Steve. Quien eres

Xx. por ahora no es necesario que lo sepas Burnside, solo entrégate y dejaremos ir a la chica, te doy mi palabra

Steve. La palabra de personas como tú no valen nada

Xx. te equivocas de no ser por mi quizás ella no estaría bien, al fin y al cabo ambos conocemos a Scarlet y conocemos sus métodos

Me tenso al escuchar eso, que trata de decir, que le hicieron a Claire, veo que ella esta tensa, bueno también lo estaría si alguien me apuntara con un arma, pero aun así veo que sus ojos, no se separan de mí veo que tiene miedo pero no sé de qué.

Steve. Que es lo que quieren

Xx. bien ya entendiste, solo debes acompañarme estoy seguro que a Scarlet le encantara verte

Steve. Si lo hago…

Xx. Si lo haces dejaremos ir a todos incluida la chica, y no te preocupes no les haremos nada

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veo a Steve sé que está dudando, pero no dejare que él se entregue no sabe lo que le harán.

Claire. ¡No Steve no lo hagas!

Le grito con fuera, ve que su mirada se vuelve preocupada, yo solo siento como Piers carga el arma, ante esto mi cuerpo se tensa. Siento como me acerca a él, poniendo su brazo sobre mi cuello dificultándome la respiración, a la vez que mantiene su dedo en el gatillo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Solo veo como carga su arma, y un miedo se apodera de mí, no deseo perder a Claire no lo soportaría por nada en el mundo, desde lo de la Antártica le prometí que la protegería de todo y todos, incluido de mí mismo, incluso si debo convertirme una vez más en un sujeto experimental y quizás en una B.O.W. lo hare con tal de que ella este a salvo.

Aprieto mis puños, ante la impotencia que siento, pero los relajo, y suelto mis armas, comenzando a caminar hacia donde esta aquel sujeto,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo a Burnside hacer lo que le pidieron, y bufo para mí misma, al ver que él no sabe controlarse.

Ada. Bien supongo que tendré que ayudarle de nuevo

Preparo mi lanza garfios y disparo, corro un poco y me lanzó al vacío, mientras voy cayendo, preparo mi pistola, apunto y disparo, haciendo que aquel sujeto pierda su máscara y suelte a la pequeña Claire Redfield.

Doy una vuelta para amortiguar mi caída, cayendo elegantemente tal como siempre hago.

Volteo y le hago una seña a Claire de que corra, ella la capta y lo hace, veo al sujeto que prepara su arma, pero vuelvo a disparar, haciendo que su arma salga lejos de su alcance.

Ada. Para ser tan bueno, debiste haber previsto algo así

Xx. no me sorprende para nada, y menos viniendo de la mejor no es cierto Wong

Su voz me resulta familiar pero no sé dónde la he escuchado antes, veo como se levanta dándome la espalda.

Ada. Gracias

Le digo con sarcasmo, veo como el ríe en voz baja.

Ada. Sabías que es de mala educación no dar la cara cuando hablas

Xx. bueno supongo que sí, y sabes no tengo inconveniente en mostrar mi rostro

Me dice volteando, me sorprendo un poco al ver nada más y nada menos que a Piers Nivans vivo, bueno tendré que felicitar a Scarlet por un buen trabajo.

Ada. Pero que sorpresa

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno sé que me demore bastante con este capítulo es que simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero espero que puedan perdonar mi demora, y que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **: 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno sé los prometí, prometí ya no tardar tanto así que he aquí el nuevo capítulo, pero bueno ahora que estamos de les traigo el nuevo cap recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Corrí hacia Claire, y una vez que ya estábamos frente a frente, la abrace sin querer soltarla y sin importarme nada en donde y en qué situación estábamos, la bese, primero suavemente, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, para que luego el inocente beso cobrara más fuerza, de ser por mi jamás me habría separado de ella, pero el carraspeo de Chris Redfield, hiso que ella se separara de mí, para mi disgusto total.

Chris. Estas bien Claire

Claire. He estado mejor Chris…

Steve. Claire debes irte con los demás

Claire. ¿¡Que!? Pero Steve tú no sabes, no solamente Piers está vivo, ademas que hay de ti por que no te incluyes

Steve. Todo esto comenzó por mi culpa y por lo tanto soy yo quien debe terminarlo

Sé que ella está furiosa conmigo lo sé por su expresión, pero no puedo permitir que algo le vuelva a pasar, solo veo que ella se muerde su labio, dándome la espalda, para luego volver a voltear, solo siento el ardor en mi mejilla me doy cuenta que ella me ha dado una buena bofetada, y debo admitirlo si me dolió.

Claire. No lo entiendes aun ya no estás solo en esto, y por nada en el mundo me pienso ir y dejarte atrás no…ni siquiera lo consideres no volveré a hacerlo entiendes no volveré a dejarte

Me dice gritando, veo que hay lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir pero, como arriesgar a la persona más importante para ti.

Steve. Pero Claire…

Claire. No Steve, sé que lo lograremos juntos, dime cuando algo funciono trabajando cada quien por su parte, salimos de Rockforth juntos y casi salimos juntos de no haber sido por Alexia y Wesker

Leon. Claire tiene razón esto ya no es solo asunto tuyo, se han metido de distintas maneras con cada uno de nosotros

Chris. Leon tiene razón ademas de que es nuestro trabajo acabar con el bioterrorismo

Steve. Bien…..y entonces cual es el plan

Jill. ¡Cuidado!

Todos volteamos a ver a Jill, y ante lo que vimos, tratamos de buscar refugio donde fuera posible, ya que desde la azotea alguien empezó a disparar un lanza granadas.

Yo protegí a Claire con mi cuerpo rodando por el suelo, sintiendo los pedazos de acera en mis brazos, pero sin dejar que algo le pasara a ella, logre llevarla hacia una de las tantas columnas que había ahí, y así la protegí de los proyectiles. Un impacto, seguido de otros más, pareciendo no tener un fin, hasta que luego de muchas explosiones al fin se detuvieron.

Había, mucho polvo que casi no se podía ver nada, solo se veían algunas siluetas, ninguna parecía de alguna persona, se veían las columnas, y algunos vehículos volqueados, o pedazos de la puerta derrumbadas.

Cuando el polvo comenzaba a dispersarse, por fin vi a los otros, prepare mi pistola listo para cualquier cosa, le di una a Claire, y al igual que yo la cargo apuntando.

Todo estaba demasiado callado, demasiado para significar algo bueno, pronto ese silencio fue remplazado por un par de pisadas, fuertes implacables, pronto entre los escombros una figura se comenzó a ver, instintivamente apunte hacia ella.

Pronto quedo a la vista de todos, no había duda de quien se trataba, aun pese a las casi imperceptibles marcas de quemaduras, nadie podría confundirlo a él, ese porte altivo, con un traje negro y la gabardina, y claro lo que nunca le podrían faltar sus lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos que demostraban su verdadera naturaleza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesker está vivo, el muy desgraciado, rayos, debo sacar a Jill, de aquí no es seguro para ella, busco a Rebecca por algún lado pero no la encuentro al igual que a Jill, solo le quito la vista de encima y ya desaparece.

Wesker. Miren que es lo que nos ha traído aquí el destino, no son otros más que mis antiguos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. reunidos aquí o al menos los que siguen con vida, que agradable sorpresa ya que al fin terminare lo que comencé en la mansión Spencer

Chris. Ni lo sueñes Wesker si ya acabe contigo una vez una segunda vez no será problema

Wesker. Oh Chris, de donde sacas tal confianza

Nos dijo mirándonos, veo a Barry que se acerca a mí sin ningún titubeo pero veo que al igual que yo está sorprendido, pero aun así veo furia e ira en su mirada, veo a Rebecca y a Jill más atrás apuntándole a Wesker.

Wesker. Aunque claro por sobre todo tengo modales así que los felicitare…en hora buena ¡Felicidades a los futuros padres! Les diría que no se tardaron pero sería una mentira

Aprieto más mis puños al ahora saber que Wesker, sabe del embarazó de Jill, siento furia, ira pero por sobre todo miedo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesker. Y a quien más tenemos por aquí a la traidora Ada Wong y a su perrito faldero Leon S. Kennedy

Aprieto mis puños al conocer finalmente cara a cara a Albert Wesker, y más al hecho de como llamo a Ada y a mí mismo.

Wesker. Es una pena tanto talento, desperdiciado, de haber sabido que harías esto jamás te habría sacado de Racoon City te hubiera dejado morir en esa ciudad, mientras que tu Kennedy no lo entiendo como un simple policía novato logro entrar y hacer que una de mis mejores agentes, me atrevería a decir que la mejor en su rama me traicionara, no tienes talento alguno más que tu ridícula astucia y velocidad

Veo a Ada que lo mira con el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente su ballesta, no debo dejar que sus comentarios me hagan algo, reconozco mis habilidades y los comentarios de tipos como él jamás me han importado.

Wesker. Quien diría que una espía de tu calibre caería tan fácilmente por ese tipo de distracciones, una verdadera desgracia para el apellido Wong, igual de estúpida que tu padre pero no te preocupes pronto tendrás el mismo final que él

Le dijo, veo que a Ada le afecto ya que aparto la vista bajándola, para luego regresarla con mucho enfado en sus ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesker. Muy bien veamos quien más esta por aquí oh ya veo la hija de mi difunto mejor amigo Sherry Birkin, veo que te has convertido en toda una señorita ya no eres más una niña, me imagino que tú debes ser Coen no es cierto es ex-teniente, y como olvidar al bastardo de mi hijo veo que tu madre logro que siguieras viviendo y ¿cómo esta ella Jake?

Sus palabras sé que taladraron hondo en Jake, lo sé por su expresión pero debe tranquilizarse y no caer ante las provocaciones de Albert Wesker; me acerco algo temblorosa a él al ver que estaba dispuesto a ir a golpearlo.

Sherry. No Jake no vale la pena

Le digo en apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara, veo que aparte mi mano de su brazo, sé que está molesto pero no es momento para esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesker. Y claro por último y no por ello menos importante la pequeña Claire Redfield colgando del brazo de mi mejor muestra de un virus Steve Burnside, no creí que llegarías a vivir, pero bueno al menos ahora servirás de algo, ademas de que disfrutare mucho tu rostro cuando continuo algo que deje pendiente con la pequeña Redfield

Aprieto a Claire, instintivamente al escuchar eso, siento temblar a Claire ante lo que él dijo, y apenas reparo en el hecho de que ella lleva un vendaje en su brazo, maldito seguro fue él quien se lo hiso. A unos cuantos metros veo a su hermano Chris, que está igual o más furioso que yo, al igual que Jake Muller jamás hubiera pensado que esos dos tendrían alguna relación sanguínea.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veo a todos, esperando alguna reacción por parte de alguno de ellos, o de Wesker, pero el sigue ahí sin hacer nada ni decir nada, o al menos así fue ya que en un parpadeo veo como Wesker comienza a esquivar las balas, mientras pelea contra mi hermano y Jill.

Veo a Piers a lo lejos que lucha tranquilamente contra Leon, mientras que los demás yo incluida solo nos dedicamos a cubrirnos de las balas que nos están disparando.

Veo un par de contenedores de gas así que corro alejándome de Steve rodando por el suelo al ver una granada cerca de donde yo estaba, tome aire, respirando profundamente apuntando dando en el blanco haciendo que los guardias salieran despedidos por la explosión, yo me cubrí al ver que algunos fragmentos saltaron hasta donde yo estaba.

Los disparos se siguen escuchando, corro hacia una columna encontrándome con Jill, quien veo que está respirando entrecortadamente.

Claire. ¿Estás bien?

Jill. Eso creo sigo en una pieza

Escucho un gemido de dolor y ambas vemos de donde proviene, vemos a mi hermano en el suelo con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su quijada, veo como Wesker lo toma por la cabeza, listo para volver a atacarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar veo como Wesker es tacleado y derribado, por nada más y nada menos que por el mismo Jake Muller, veo como Wesker desencaja su rostro para luego poner su sonrisa sarcástica.

Wesker. No te han enseñado a respetar a tus padres

Jake. Si lo hicieron pero tú no eres nada

Wesker. Oh hieres mis sentimientos….supongo que tendré que enseñarte respeto

Para comenzar una pelea entre ellos dos, aunque no era tan dispareja como la de mi hermano contra Wesker, Jake tiene algunos problemas para alcanzarlo, pero se sabe defender bastante bien.

Veo a Jill que esta junto a mi hermano, limpiando sus heridas, pero mi hermano no quiere, sé que lo que él desea ahora es acabar con Wesker, todos queremos lo mismo pero hay cosas más importantes en este momento.

Busco con la mirada a Steve pero no logro encontrarlo, comienzo a preocuparme al no verlo, cuando solo veo como un rayo es lanzado y contra restado con fuego.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estoy cansado utilizar mis poderes no me es fácil, ya que mi cuerpo adapto el virus a mi organismo luego de ser extraído, pero veo que este hombre Piers lo hace con mucha tranquilidad y sencillez.

Piers. Cansado Burnside

Steve. No cantes victoria aun escondo muchos trucos

Le digo corriendo hacia el listo para estamparle mi puño contra su cara, pero me sorprende lo que en hace, ya que volvió a utilizar sus habilidades lanzándome un rayo, yo aún cansado logre hacer un poco de fuego bloqueando el ataque que él me hiso.

Steve. Ademas no me valgo de mis habilidades para ganar

Piers. Si eso quieres, hagámoslo limpio

Steve. Si podría ser divertido

Le digo para comenzar una pelea bastante buena he de admitir, ya que no he logrado darle verdaderos golpes ya que los pocos que he podido darle son en lugares sin importancia alguna.

Lanzo un puñetazo a su rostro que es bloqueado dándome de lleno en el rostro un cabezazo en mi nariz, camino un poco hacia atrás pero no es nada de qué preocuparse ya que esbozó una sonrisa, para luego volver a intentar lo mismo y al igual que antes fui bloqueado pero esta vez logre darle un buena patada en el abdomen sacándole el aire.

Piers. Nada mal

Steve. Lo mismo digo

Veo como el corre, yo lo imito ambos comenzamos a lanzar puñetazos fallando en el intento de darnos el uno al otro, lanzo una patada que es esquivada, veo como en un fallo de cálculo él logra atraparme con su brazo sobre mi cuello, pero yo le doy un cabezazo, y haciéndolo rodar contra mi espalda logro derribarle poniendo mi pie sobre su garganta haciéndole difícil respirar.

Steve. Te lo dije

Le digo con sorna al verlo ahí, cuando de repente veo a Scarlet, apuntándole con un arma a Claire.

Scarlet. Todos quietos a menos que quieran ver como ella se convierte en una B.O.W. hagan esto sencillo solo entréguennos a Burnside y todo acabara

Siento como mi mundo se cae, veo la pistola con la muestra pegada al cuello de Claire cualquier movimiento en falso y ella la inyectara.

Veo como Wesker se acerca a Scarlet susurrándole algo en el oído, a lo cual ella sonríe, pero una sonrisa maquiavélica no tengo miedo, de ella si no de lo que le puede hacer a Claire.

Scarlet. Veo que nuestra invitada ha llegado

Ante eso, me descoloco que quiso decir con ello, solo veo como una camioneta negra se abre paso, entre los escombros tres personas salen de ella, dos soldados de Red Alert y una niña.

Volteo a ver a los demás, pero los veo igual de confundidos que yo, pero reparo en Barry que prepara su arma.

Steve. ¡Barry no!

Ante mi grito Chris le quita el arma a Barry, que se pone furioso.

Scarlet. Veo que no la reconocen, déjenme presentársela ella es la pequeña Natalia Korda, una niña sobreviviente al pánico de Terra Gridia, que fue llevada luego a una isla que creo que su querida Claire Redfield conoce muy bien aunque claro luego fue adoptada por el buen samaritano Barry Burton así que debería decir Natalia Burton o como me debo referir a ella, pero eso no importa realmente así es como la ven ustedes pero solo es exteriormente, ya que en su mente vive la grandiosa Alex Wesker que pudo sobrevivir de la muerte en la mente de esta pequeña

Barry. ¡Maldita que le hiciste a Natalia!

Scarlet. Yo nada solo planeo hacer el espécimen perfecto, no es así Alex

Natalia (Alex). Así es querida Scarlet veo que fuiste mi mejor y la más fiel aprendiz solo por ello te has ganado un lugar en el nuevo mundo

Wesker. Te felicito hermana lograste lo que yo no

Natalia (Alex). Quizás pero debo admitirlo fue algo difícil al quedar enterrada en el mar del miedo, pero al miedo se le debe recitar y vivir con él, y aunque no me agrade estar en este cuerpo servirá por ahora o al menos hasta la unión

Barry. ¡¿Que le has hecho Wesker hembra que le hiciste a mi pequeña?!

Jill. Cálmate Barry

Barry. No lo hare responde zorra que le hiciste a Natalia

Natalia (Alex). Natalia, ya no existe Barry jajajajajaj, dejo de existir hace mucho

Barry. Maldita seas, ¡maldita seas Wesker! los maldigo a todos los de tu familia

Veo a Barry, me da pena verlo así, y más que esta derramando lágrimas, no sé si son de dolor o de ira, aunque quizás sean de ambas, aunque a que se refieren a la unión y por qué será perfecta de qué demonios hablan.

Steve. ¿Qué es la unión?

No puedo evitar formular la pregunta, y me sorprendo al haberla dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos Wesker, Albert y Alex fijaran su atención en mí.

Wesker. Lo lamento Burnside tu mente es tan pequeña que dudo que puedas entenderlo

Natalia (Alex). Hermano y tus modales, debemos responderle al pobre sus dudas aunque su cerebro no logre entenderlo

Wesker. Como quieras

Natalia (Alex). La unión será lo que es una unión, mi querido sobrino Jake, solo fue un experimento más para saber si los dones de mi hermano podían ser traspasados genéticamente, y aunque así fue, no fue como esperábamos ya que tanto su velocidad y fuerza son excelentes no igualan a las de Albert al igual que su intelecto no es lo suficientemente bueno

Jake. Entonces eso fui, fui un jodido experimento para ti solo eso

Wesker. Si pero veo que no fue un fracaso aún hay salvación para ti

Steve. ¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?

Natalia (Alex). En un principio habíamos concordado en que unir nuestro ADN con gente común no fue lo correcto y decidimos que debíamos hacerlo nosotros sin otro más pero con la muerte de Albert el plan tuvo que ser cancelado, y ahora que ya no poseo un cuerpo como tal, los resultados serían desastrosos, así que hemos decidido formar una sola mente, un solo cuerpo superior a cualquier persona en el mundo, las habilidades físicas de mi hermano con mis habilidades intelectuales formaremos el ser perfecto de vida y luego haremos un mundo perfecto en el cual solo aquellos que lo merezcan lograran vivir en el

Wesker. Tal como lo ha dicho mi hermana una vez que seamos el espécimen de vida perfecto, con el virus A-Vex en nuestras manos no habrá fallas tenías razón Uroboros era como el parasito Némesis demasiado perfecto para ser verdad

Natalia (Alex). A diferencia de mi querida aprendiz no puedo dejarlos ir entre ustedes hay especímenes raros he únicos que me encantara ver

Dijo haciendo una seña con su mano, y a continuación nos vimos rodeados de demasiados soldados de Red Alert.

Quienes comenzaron a disparar contra nosotros, cuando veo que le dan a Sherry ella cae inconsciente, y entonces me doy cuenta que son dardos tranquilizantes, me concentro y logro crear una gran llamarada que destruye la mayoría de los dardos.

Scarlet. Apropósito Burnside te mentí no soy tonta para probar mi mayor logro en alguien como ella

Diciendo eso me confundo, y me altero al ver que la pistola que ella tenía fue disparada al cuello de Claire, quien de inmediato quedo inconsciente.

Ante mi distracción una nueva lluvia de dardos comenzó dándonos a todos, y antes de que perdiera la conciencia veo a ambos hermanos Wesker acercarse a nosotros, para luego quedar inconsciente sumido en la oscuridad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo al menos en este capítulo, cada vez nos acercamos más al final, quizás no es muy largo pero les prometo que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, y sé que me salí un poco del personaje con ambos hermanos Wesker, pero es que la verdad no supe como colocarlos a ambos ya que bueno todos conocemos a Albert Wesker pero apenas hace poco más de un año del estreno de Revelations 2 y pues no hay mucha información sobre Alex así que pues no tengo con que trabajar por no saber demasiado del personaje así que por eso les pido una disculpa.**

 **Este fue el treceavo capítulo de la historia y el clímax ya está encima de nosotros, y aunque me duela admitirlo calculo que solo nos quedan uno capítulos como máximo.**

 **Además anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos. Claro suponiendo que alguien se dé el tiempo de leer la historia.**

 **Aun así aquí están las respuestas para los lectores que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nemesis-Revenge1910 chapter 11. Feb 3

Hola que tal ahora ya entre en mu cuenta la verdad parece que esta vez te pasaste en hacernos esperar peto la verdad te perdono por tan buen capitulo te felicito, aunque esta vez te hayas dado más a la tarea de hacer las cosas un poco más románticas ya que le dedicaste un momento a cada pareja tienes varios puntos ahí.

Dejando ya de lado la historia me parece genial haber ganado ese premio aunque no estoy muy seguro de que quiero pero ya veremos te mando mi pedido en un pm

Y bueno esta vez ya está más difícil adivinar quién será aunque dijiste cabellos claro y esos ojos y bueno quizás me arriesgue mucho al decir esto te dejo acá dos opciones y a ver si es una de esas

Nemesis-Revenge1910 chapter 1. Feb 3

Bueno me tuve que dar esta tarea dejar los nombres que no puse en mi comentario mis opciones son:  
1.- Albert Wesker  
2.- Jack Krauser

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bueno aunque olvide por completo agradecer a los que me dejaron Review el cap. pasado aun así les agradezco algo, tarde pero lo hago, y pues si espero tu pedido, y si bueno es que a veces me gana el romance ademas de que quise ponerlo antes del clímax de la historia, pero me alegro que aun asi haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Y felicidades una vez más acertaste con Albert Wesker te mandare tu premio por un pm**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frozenheart7 chapter 12. Mar 21

¡Ha aparecido Wesker! yes! Es que el Weskerfield es mi OTP, pero veo que aquí no habrá tema, una lástima. Claire debe apresurarse para rescatar a Steve y espero que a Jill no le pase nada, maldito Piers, lo odié cuando le dijo a Wesker lo del embarazo.

No te demores en actualizar porfi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Y si chica apareció Wesker, y bueno con respecto a la pareja no aquí no habrá y la verdad no es mi OTP favorito he de admitir ademas de que aquí Wesker con su hermana son los villanos principales.**_

 _ **Y bueno la verdad ya vez como quedo el rescate un fracaso total ahora hay que ver que se le ocurre a mi cabeza para el siguiente capítulo, y la verdad es que si Piers se pasó con lo que dijo, pero bueno ya se vienen otras cosas más buenas jejejejej.**_

 _ **Y tranquila ya no tardare tanto.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You Want STARS chapter 12. Mar 22

Vaya vaya vaya miren quien ha regresado, quien lo diría yo creí que ya habrías desaparecido y que habías muerto pero no me equivoque, sigues viva.

Pero bueno dejando tu irresponsabilidad como autora te felicito por el capítulo estuvo bastante bueno, aunque a comparación de otros capítulos estuvo corto, aunque no por eso no estuvo bueno, el hecho de que hayas incluido a Wesker fue genial aunque una duda como lo hiciste regresar a la vida, y Piers vaya sí que actúa como un desgraciado a veces mientras que es un caballero con Claire.  
te felicito espero pronto un nuevo capítulo y esta vez por favor no te tardes tanto

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Si bueno he vuelto y esta vez no me iré, y obvio no estaba muerta solo que la musa se fue a otro fandom lejos del universo Resident Evil y esta solo regreso cuando acabe con lo que debía de lo otro.**_

 _ **Y gracias por los halagos y si sé que estuvo corto como este pero ya ni modos no soy buena con las peleas y bueno lo de Wesker pronto será aclarado, y bueno Piers si a veces es lo que tú dices pero tengo planes parta él.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **: 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno lo prometido es deuda así que he aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia, recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve.**

 **Disclaimer:**

" **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mi cabeza está matándome, comienzo a mover mi cuerpo tomando mi cabeza debido al dolor que siento, abro mis ojos lentamente ya que hay demasiada luz a la cual me cuesta acostumbrarme un poco. Cuando ya no me molesta la luz noto que estoy en un cuarto blanco lleno de luz, y la ropa que llevaba puesta ya no es la misma, ahora llevo una bata, como la de los hospitales, veo a mi alrededor y no hay nada más que la cama en la que estoy, un lavabo y un retrete,

Que hago aquí no logro recordar nada, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia una pared, comienzo a tocarla pero nada, y así recorro toda la habitación buscando alguna anomalía cuando la encuentro y con poco esfuerzo logro quitar el papel que había ahí, encontrándome con un espejo, me sorprendo, pero en seguida lo deduzco es un cristal especial de aquellos que son de solo una vista.

Pero aun no comprendo ¿qué hago aquí? Cuando lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que paso cuando Steve fue a rescatarme, comienzo a sentir miedo y ansiedad al no saber que sucedió, ya que recuerdo sus exactas palabras, las palabras de Alex Wesker " _no puedo dejarlos ir entre ustedes hay especímenes raros he únicos que me encantara ver"_ ante esto me alarmo más, y comienzo a golpear el cristal.

Claire. ¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Déjenme salir!

Digo mientras golpeo más el cristal pero nadie responde, al ver que no lograre nada de ese modo comienzo a buscar algo para salir de aquí pero no hay nada, y el ducto de ventilación está demasiado alto para llegar.

Claire. Solo espero que los demás estén bien

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando despierto me encuentro atado a una placa metaliza, un par de grilletes aprisionan mis brazos y pis pies, así que es obvio que no podré moverme, o al menos hasta ue logre zafarme de estas cosas.

Estoy en un cuarto blanco, más de una lámpara apunta directo a mí, comienzo a hartarme de esto así que comienzo a moverme frenéticamente tratando de liberarme, pero no puedo cuando, una idea viene a mi cabeza, esto es metal, y si recuerdo bien las clases de física de la preparatoria, el metal se expande debido al calor.

Me relajo lo mejor que puedo, y comienzo a concentrarme, logrando hacer que pequeñas llamas comiencen a salir de mis manos, y gracias a ello los grilletes de mis brazos comienzan a expandirse, luego de un par de minutos logro zafar mis brazos, seguido de eso hice lo mismo con los de mis pies esta vez quedando libre, me pare de la placa.

Cuando un muro se alza y se abre la compuerta, veo ahí a al menos ocho guardias de Red Alert quienes me apuntan con sus armas, sé que estoy atrapado pero incluso sin un arma puedo defenderme perfectamente bien.

Sonrió con sorna ante eso, y me lanzo contra ellos, saltando con ayuda del muro logro romperle el cuello a dos de ellos en un solo movimiento, de ahí comienzo a atacarlos dando un par de patadas a los otros guardias, comienzo a correr esquivando dardos tranquilizantes y un par de balas.

Cuando ya he acabado con todos, sonrió con autosuficiencia al saber que no necesito un arma para defenderme, camino un poco más y delante de mi hay un muy largo pasillo, lo bueno es que tome un par de cartucho y una pistola de 9mm por cualquier cosa, sujete firme la pistola listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera salir.

A lo largo del pasillo hay cuatro puertas las conté todas, pero aún no sé qué hay detrás de cada una de ellas, cuando de repente escucho9 muchas voces demasiadas para mi gusto, corro por el pasillo, pero me encuentro en un callejón sin salida, busco cualquier manera de salir de ahí, cuando miro hacia arriba y ahí está el ducto de ventilación y a juzgar por el tamaño de la reja es bastante grande lo suficiente para que yo pueda meterme ahí, con un poco de esfuerzo logro meterme ahí.

Ahora lo único que debo hacer es buscar a Claire en este lugar de locos. Por un rato vague por los ductos sin encontrar otra salida, cuando veo algo de luz me dirijo hasta allí y veo una nueva reja, lo primero que hago es mirar para ver qué es lo que hay, pero no veo nada, saco con cuidado la protección y asomo mi cabeza por ahí para ver mejor, lo que veo no me gusta nada, ya que ahí está Ada inconsciente con una máscara de oxígeno, pero no es otra cosa, imagino que es eso lo que la hace seguir inconsciente, cuando escucho voces acercarse, vuelvo a poner la rejilla para mirar que va a suceder ahora

Veo a la tal Natalia o Alex o como se llame entrar al cuarto junto a Scarlet, veo que esta lleva algo en sus manos, pero no alcanzo a ver qué es lo que es, veo que se acercan a Ada.

Natalia (Alex). A diferencia de los otros su sangre y su ADN son diferentes, y luego de ver estos resultados me sorprende ver que ella tuviera ciertos anticuerpos que le permitieron unirse al virus T sin ninguna repercusión, lo único malo es que no tuvo nada ni fuerza, ni velocidad que lastima.

Scarlet. Si pero con el dispositivo lograremos activar los anticuerpos y junto al P-30 lograremos hacer de ella algo muy bueno

Natalia (Alex). Si admito que sus habilidades son muy buenas y alguien así nos servirá mucho mmm….muy bien colócale el dispositivo P-30 veremos que tanto será necesario para tenerla en raya no quiero errores como lo fueron Valentine y Burnside

Scarlet. Claro que esta vez no habrá errores

Natalia (Alex). Muy bien todo marcha a la perfección, con ellos fuera de juego procederemos con la unión así que vamos sabemos que Albert no es alguien que le guste esperar

Ahora ya tiene sentido, ese es el dispositivo y luce justo como el que yo utilizaba, necesito que ellas se vayan para que pueda quitárselo antes de que el químico llegue a su cerebro; veo a Scarlet ponerle el dispositivo justo antes de marcharse.

Dejo pasar unos cuantos minutos, antes de saltar del ducto, me acerco a Ada quien está demasiado quieta para mi gusto, le retiro la mascarilla esperando a que ella este despierta para quitarle esa cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos la veo abrir sus ojos, cuando me dispongo a quitarle el dispositivo ella me propina un buen puñetazo directo a la cara, seguido de un patada que logra derribarme….genial el suero ya está en su sistema, ahora esto será más difícil de lo que debió haber sido.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estoy harta de esto, ademas soy Claire Redfield y yo nunca me he rendido antes, y esta vez no será la excepción. Vuelvo a ver todo lo que hay aquí, pero realmente no me sirve nada, cuando veo la cama, las patas son metálicas y a juzgar por la apariencia de la misma, estas son desplegables para tener una placa metálica, como no se me ocurrió antes.

Una vez que logro separa todas las patas, comienzo mi pequeño plan, busco el borde del cristal una vez que lo encontré tomo una de las patas y la utilizo como si se tratara de una palanca, luego de un poco de esfuerzo logro hacer un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que yo pase por ahí.

Una vez afuera me doy cuenta que hay todo un panel de control y sector de monitoreo, es un cuarto algo rustico, y eso significa que seguimos en el mismo lugar.

Veo que ahí hay un loker, y como no tengo la llave utilizo la pata metálica para romper el candado, me sorprendo al ver ahí mi ropa limpia, me quito la bata y me pongo mi ropa y salgo de ahí necesito encontrar a los demás.

Cuando salgo del cuarto un pasillo grande esta frente a mi este mismo se separa en dos camino al inicio del mismo y veo las palabras " _Centro de detención_ " al menos respiro al saber que no me utilizaron como un experimento.

Veo que ademas del lugar donde yo estaba hay otras cinco puertas, cuando escucho un par de pisadas, me oculto detrás de una columna, cada vez los paso se acercan más cuando al fin veo a la persona es un hombre con bata blanca así que es una científica, me acerco sigilosamente hacia él, le golpeó la espalda sorprendiéndolo veo que el voltea furioso, tomando su pistola, yo golpeo su mano haciendo que tire la pistola y aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, tomo mi cuchillo y lo entierro en su cuello, cuando me dispongo a irme volteo y veo que este al parecer estaba infectado con algún virus ya que comenzaba a mutar pero no lo permití volví a enterrar mi cuchillo en su nuca haciendo que esta vez se quedara quieto.

Busco en su bata algo que me pueda servir cuando encuentro una tarjeta de seguridad, me levanto al ver que no hay otra cosa que me sirva, me dirijo a alguna otra puerta pero está bloqueada y esta vez no me servirá la pata metálica, tomo la tarjeta y el decodificador la lee y se abre la puerta, entro y veo un reporte.

" _Sujeto: Leon Scott Kennedy_

 _Edad: 38 años_

 _Tipo sanguíneo: A_

 _Estatura: 1.80 cm_

 _Género: Masculino_

 _Ocupación: Miembro activo de la D.S.O."_

Al ver la placa, activo las luces y veo a Leon tranquilo sentado en la cama sin hacer nada aparentemente, lo observo un poco más y veo que ha dejado el agua correr hasta llegar a una compuerta, veo como esta comienza a hacer corto, y seguido de esto abrirse, el camina tranquilamente cerrando el grifo y saliendo de la habitación.

Leon. ¡¿Claire?!

Claire. Leon lo que hiciste fue bueno fantástico a mi jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así

Leon. Tú también….

Claire. Si pero yo utilice esto

Le dije mostrándole mi "palanca" improvisada.

Leon. Bueno pero te las has ingeniado para salir

Claire. Si

Leon. Y los otros

Claire. Hay otras cuatro puertas más en el corredor supongo que deben estar allí

Leon. Y donde se supone que estamos….pero cuatro deberían de haber otras cinco

Claire. Lo sé pero nosotros estamos en el bloque de detención y si lo que dijo Alex es cierto los demás serán sujetos experimentales

Leon. Y no sabes quienes están aquí

Claire. No la placa de identificación está dentro no en la puerta….te dejare solo mientras te vistes

Leon. Claro y de donde se supone que saque la ropa

Claire. Quizás este en el loker junto a tus cosas, yo iré a sacar a los otros

Leon. Bien Claire te veré en unos minutos a menos que quieras quedarte

Me dice levantando sus cejas, sé que brome pero dos podemos jugar a lo mismo.

Claire. Claro que no pero estoy segura que saber eso le encantara a Ada

Veo como su expresión cambia radicalmente al escuchar el nombre de Ada, veo que se ha puesto nervioso.

Leon. He Claire bueno solo ha sido una bromita okey no hay necesidad de decírselo a Ada

Me dice sonriendo nerviosamente yo solo me rio un poco y salgo de la habitación no sin antes decirle:

Claire. Solo bromeo tonto

Le digo para salir de ahí, me dirijo a la siguiente puerta, y ahí estaba la placa de Chris:

" _Sujeto: Chris Redfield_

 _Edad: 39 años_

 _Tipo sanguíneo: O_

 _Estatura: 1.85 cm_

 _Género: Masculino_

 _Ocupación: Miembro activo de la B.S.A.A."_

Prendo las luces y veo que mi hermano está botando todas las cosas contra el cristal, se ve que está molesto, veo que comienza a cansarse pero comienza a golpear la puerta mientras lanza algunas maldiciones, veo el botón de abrir y lo presiono ocasionando que mi hermano caiga de cara contra el piso.

Claire. Perdiste algo Chris

Chris. Claire que donde como

Claire. Hey calma te lo explicare ahora vístete todo está en el loker

Chris. Gracias

Me dice algo confundido no sé si es por el golpe o por la situación. Salgo de ahí y me encuentro con Leon ya vestido, poco después mi hermano también sale.

Chris. Y los otros

Claire. Algunos de ellos deben estar en las puertas de haya, y supongo que los demás deben estar en algún otro lugar

Chris. Como que en otro lugar

Claire. Bueno aquí solamente había 6 puertas por lo tanto seis personas, pero somos 11 así que imagino que los demás han de estar en un bloque de investigación

Leon. Es cierto pero por ahora debemos sacer a los otros de aquí y buscar a los demás….y luego largarnos de aquí

Chris. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta ver muerto a Wesker

Leon. Crees que yo no quiero eso, claro que sí pero no tenemos el equipo suficiente para hacerlo

Claire. Ademas de que aún queda Natalia que sucederá con ella

Chris. Esto lo arreglaremos después hay que sacar a los demás

Luego de haber sacado a Barry, Rebecca y Billy de las celdas, nos dividimos para buscar a los demás, lo hicimos en grupos de dos, Rebecca y Billy, Chris y Barry y por ultimo Leon y yo.

Claire. Rebecca tú y Billy buscaran la manera de salir de aquí mientras Chris y Barry buscan el virus y lo destruyen nosotros buscaremos a los demás

Chris. Con los PDA´s nos mantendremos en contacto por cualquier cosa

Y así fue como nos separamos, y bueno al menos es un alivio estar con Leon que no se la va a pasar sobreprotegiéndome todo el tiempo, veo a mi hermano marcharse y perderse al doblar en un pasillo, solo espero que no se encuentren con alguno de los Wesker, mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo.

Leon. He Claire toma

Me dice extendiéndome una pistola de 9mm yo la tomo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Claire Gracias

Leon. No te preocupes no sabemos que habrá acá así que mejor estar preparados

Claire. Tienes razón

Leon. Y una vez más así trabajando juntos igual que en Racoon City ¿eh?

Claire. Es cierto vamos es cosa nuestra acabar con el virus ¿no? vamos antes de que los demás sean monstruos sin vida

Le digo bromeando a Leon, pero veo que él se para en medio del pasillo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Claire. Hey solo bromeo si

Leon. Lo sé pero es una posibilidad no sabemos cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes y tampoco sabemos que les han o les harán a los otros

Lo veo, y comprendo lo que trata de decir, durante todo este tiempo he tratado de olvidar, eso pero no pienso rendirme no pienso abandonar a Steve ni a otro aquí, y mucho menos ahora que tendré una vez más una familia.

Claire. Leon no les dejaremos hacer nada si, ademas estamos hablando de Jake, Sherry, Jill, Ada y Steve no son cualquier persona

Leon. Lo sé pero aun así no estaré tranquilo hasta saber que está bien ella

Claire. Leon te entiendo, pero imagina lo que estará sintiendo Chris no solo Jill está en riesgo sino también su bebe

Leon. Lo sé es solo que de haber sabido que esto sucedería le hubiera dicho a Ada que…

Claire. ¿Qué le habrías dicho?

Leon. Desde hace un tiempo lo he pensado y me he cansado del juego del gato y el ratón, ya no somos niños y…

Lo miro se ha quedado callado, veo que saca algo de su pantalón pero que es no lo sé.

Leon. Y bueno al menos Ada ya no ha huido como antes y desde lo de China ella y yo hemos estado juntos, y bueno ya no quiero seguir de esta manera es por es que compre esto

Me dice mostrándome, un delicado y hermoso anillo.

Claire. Entonces planeas proponerle matrimonio

Leon. Si lo planeaba hacer pero luego pasó esto y le dije que se lo diría cuando todo esto acabara y ahora me arrepiento

Claire. No Leon hiciste lo correcto, esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y Alex y Albert Wesker, ellos solo quieren poder, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen

Leon. ¿y eso sería?

Claire. Algo por que luchar. Chris tiene a su casi familia, tú tu propuesta, Rebecca y Billy su matrimonio, Barry tiene a su familia, Sherry y Jake están juntos y yo recupere a Steve tenemos cosas por las cuales luchar

Le digo tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo, el me mira y me sonríe creo que conseguí lo que quería al decirle eso.

Leon. Tiene razón ¿vamos?

Claire. Claro que si

Ambos nos ponemos en marcha y luego de un rato, encontramos el bloque de experimentación, cuando escuchamos una pequeña explosión, ambos corremos para ver qué fue lo que la ocasiono y lo que encontramos no es nada bueno.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5 minutos antes**

Steve. Vamos Ada si estas bromeando para ya que no tiene ni una pizca de gracia

Le digo mientras me cubro de una patada que me lanza, pero ella no responde parece estar demasiado tranquila sin expresión alguna, lo que me convence que le el aparato le inyecta una gran cantidad del suero.

Steve. Okey ya entendí…

Le digo, estoy cansado de todo esto, cansado de Scarlet y su afiliación por que querer controlar todo.

Steve. Mira Ada no te dejare así, pero no luchare contra ti entiendes no puedo

Le digo frustrado, es que no puedo dañar a alguien que me ayudo tanto y que me hiso darme cuenta de muchas cosas, tensó mis músculos al ver que por mi culpa de nuevo vuelvo a lastimar a las personas que me importan.

Veo que ella camina tranquilamente pero no como siempre su expresión calmada, es sustituida por una nula, su caminar elegante es cambiado por uno casi robotizado

Steve. Tú me salvaste una vez del mismo aparato que te controla es momento de que yo lo haga también

Le digo anticipando su movimiento atrapando su brazo e inmovilizándola, ella lucha por zafarse pero la aprieto con más fuerza para evitar que logre escapar de mi amarre, pero lo que no vi fue como me logro dar una patada directo a mi cara que hiso que la soltara.

Steve. Por favor lucha contra eso sé que puedes hacerlo siempre has sido más fuerte que todos

Le digo rodando por el piso al ver que ella de una patada rompió la placa metaliza, y tomando una de las patas arremetió contra mí, sé que debo de hacer algo más haya de esquivar y bloquear sus ataques pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Steve. ¡Para ya Ada!

Le digo desesperado no sé qué hacer, y no pienso hacer algo que no me atrevo.

Steve. Si te hago algo el Kennedy me matara

Veo como su postura cambio de inmediato por breves segundos ante la mención de Leon, pero no tardo en volver a lo mismo.

De nuevo ella se lanzó contra mí, y con aquella pata metálica directo a mi cabeza, pero la detengo con mi mano antes de que me diera, detengo también su puño, esta vez deteniéndola con ambas manos, pero quede descubierto a un ataque de sus piernas, pero cada que trata de lanzarme una patada yo la detengo con mis piernas evitando que ella me haga algún daño y viceversa, sé que no podemos seguir así, que debo quitarle el controlador pero no puedo yo solo.

En un mal cálculo ella logra darme una patada directo a mi mentón descolocándome un poco lo suficiente para que ella vuelva a soltarse, necesito pararla pero como necesito pensar en algo y necesito hacerlo rápido.

Veo como ella me mira molesta, pero no tengo tiempo de esto necesito tenerla inmovilizada para quitarle esa cosa, veo como ella vuelve a tomar la pata metálica, y la lanza contra mí, yo me agacho para evitar que me dé, pero escucho un sonido hueco, y veo que esa cosa atravesó el tanque de N20 u óxido nitroso, al ver eso supe lo que sucedería corrí hacia Ada y la tome por la cintura, solo sentí como mi cuerpo se estampaba contra el muro, pero pese a todo la protegí.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vimos a Steve y Ada cubiertos de escombro, nos acercamos rápidamente para ayudarlos, pero no esperábamos ver a Ada atacarlo directo a su cara.

Claire. ¡Steve!

Steve. ¡¿Claire?!

Él me mira confundido, pero veo que su gesto cambia radicalmente a uno más serio al voltear a ver a Ada.

Claire. ¿Qué sucede Steve?

Steve. No se acerquen

Claire. ¡Que!

Steve. Le colocaron un dispositivo P-30

Leon. ¿Cómo?

Volteo a ver a Leon al escuchar eso, y veo que está molesto y preocupado, no lo culpo cualquiera lo estaría.

Leon. Necesitamos quitarle esa cosa ya

Claire. Así es te ayudaremos

Steve. No hay tiempo la unión se llevara a cabo y tienen que…

Claire. No podemos dejar a Ada de ese modo

Steve. Pero…

Leon. Claire vete

Claire. ¿¡Que!?

Leon. Debes encontrar a los otros yo lo ayudare

Claire. Pero…

Steve. Él tiene razón tranquila nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de esto

Claire. Está bien

Les digo rindiéndome, al saber que no podré hacerlos cambiar, los miro una última vez y sigo yo sola. Pronto los dejo atrás solo espero que lo logren.

El camino se divide en dos, pero por donde debo ir veo que hay pequeños señalamientos con las siguientes palabras en ellos " _Centro de estudio de sujetos_ " y " _Laboratorio y almacén de virus_ " tomo el camino hacia la derecha y saco mi comunicador para avisarle a Chris.

 _ **Claire. Aquí Claire encontré el almacén de virus**_

 _ **Chris. Bien Clare, nosotros encontramos a ambos Wesker aún no interferimos**_

 _ **Claire. Háganlo pero no directamente, la unión se llevara a cabo pronto**_

 _ **Chris. Bien buscaremos donde se llevara a cabo y veremos qué hacer para que eso no pase corto**_

 _ **Claire. Recibido corto y cierro**_

Sigo caminando y me vuelvo a encontrar con algunos soldados de Red Alert, tomo mi cuchillo y me acerco sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando estoy detrás de él le entierro el cuchillo directo a su garganta acabando rápidamente con él preparo mi pistola y disparó dos veces contra los otros afortunadamente logro acabar con ellos rápidamente, lo que no me espero es que luego de eso salga una científica, que me mira sorprendida, levanto mi arma contra ella y veo como su rostro se pone pálido.

Claire. No te muevas

Científica. Cómo has llegado aquí

Claire. Cállate un movimiento en falso y disparare

Le digo amenazándola más, y esta vez cargo la pistola para hacerle ver que lo digo enserio.

Científica. Calma no es necesario amenazarme con un arma

Claire. Ha si porque todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa de Red Alert me dice lo contrario

Científica. No soy como los otros

Claire. Ahórratelo muchas otras veces me lo han dicho

Científica. Tienes razón pero debes creerme no soy como todas las demás personas de aquí y eso si es que siguen siendo personas

Claire. Ha ya te lo dije ahórratelo

Científica. Por favor créeme si, crees que ustedes son los únicos prisioneros aquí…pues no, no lo son nosotros también lo estamos

Claire. Por favor no creerás de verdad que me tragare ese cuento dudo mucho que a ustedes los hayan traído aquí a la fuerza

Científica. Si o al menos para mí, mi nombre es Kristen White alrededor de hace 4 meses he estado en estas instalaciones

Claire. Si fuera así porque no te has ido

Kristen. Las razones son los sujetos: Theodore Burke y Michael Burke, mi hijo y mi esposo, soy una científica con conocimiento en bioquímica perfecta para lo que ellos hacen, me negué en un principio pero nos atraparon y nos han obligado a estar aquí, Michael era un buen operativo de fuerzas especiales en el ejército me parece que trabaja en seguridad aquí, y mi pequeño Theo lo tiene cautivo en alguna parte del recinto

Observe a Kristen y apenas note la argolla de matrimonio, deje de apuntarle y me sentí mal ya que es cierto no todas las personas aquí son malas, hay algunos como ella que están aquí a la fuerza, por alguna extorción.

Claire. No te preocupes te ayudare

Kristen. Lo harás

Claire. Si tranquila todo esto se arreglara pero también necesito que tú me ayudes

Kristen. Lo que quieras con tal de salir de esta pesadilla con mi familia

Claire. Muy bien, conoces lo que harán aquí verdad

Kristen. Si te refieres al proceso de unión mental así es

Claire. ¿Sabes dónde lo harán?

Kristen. Así se fue por eso que me trajeron aquí, para participar en dicha unión, aunque a mi parecer no creo que resulte ya que ante el más mínimo error fallara

Claire. Entonces hay manera de detenerlo

Kristen. Si bajando solo un poco los niveles de agua y oxigeno el proceso no se hará de manera correcta

Claire. Bien, y donde será llevado a cabo el experimento

Kristen. En el andén de experimentación 5

 **Continuara…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno lectores esto fue todo por el capítulo, me siento algo decepcionada del capítulo pero siendo sincera no sé cómo continuarlo desde la perspectiva de Claire, prometo ya no tardar con el siguiente cap de la historia.**

 **Esperando que a ustedes es guste se despide The Woman of ice**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia, recuerden que toda la historia será narrada por Claire o por Steve.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **"** **Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Capcom"**

 **Contiene Spoilers del video juego Resident Evil: CODE VERONICA X y del Resident Evil Revelations 2**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kristen. Toma estos son los planos de todas las instalaciones estoy segura que tú les darás un mejor uso

Claire. Gracias y no te preocupes encontraremos a tu esposo e hijo

Kristen. Muchas gracias espero que logren detenerlos

Claire. No te preocupes lo hemos logrado antes esta vez no será la excepción…..lo único que cambiara esta vez es que esto termina aquí y ahora

Kristen. Supongo que les avisaras a tu equipo no es así

Claire. Oh claro

Kristen. Mira yo iré a buscar a mi esposo mientras tanto, toma con esto lograras abrir las cerraduras herméticas del centro de estudio de sujetos

Me dijo extendiéndome su gafete, el cual tome y guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Claire. Gracias por cualquier cosa toma esto

Le digo antes de entregarle una pequeña radio que le quite a uno de los guardias.

Claire. Tranquila ya bloquee la señal ahora solo funciona en un canal

Kristen. Está bien, solo una cosa más te cuidado la razón por la cual les fue tan fácil es porque alguien les brindo esa información sobre ustedes

Me dijo antes de marcharse, saque la tarjeta de identificación y me acerque a una de las seis puertas que se encontraban allí.

"Sujeto: Jake Wesker/Muller

Edad: 22 años

Tipo sanguíneo: desconocido

Estatura: 1.90 cm

Género: Masculino

Ocupación: Mercenario"

Vaya al parecer Jake sigue aquí eso es interesante, abro la puerta pero todo esta oscuro, esto no da buena pinta, busco el interruptor en la pared pero no encuentro nada.

Xx. buscabas algo…sabes no me hace ni una pisca de gracia ser conejillo de indias sabias

Escucho una voz masculina que no tardo de reconocer, se trata de Jake antes de que le pueda decir algo ciento como cubren mi boca y luego mis pies ya no tocan el suelo y caigo, ruedo por el suelo y junto de mi escucho un impacto contra el suelo con algo de impulso logro ponerme de nuevo en pie justo a tiempo evitando una vez más un golpe de Muller doy una vuelto y tomo por reflejo mi linterna y le apunto a la cara.

Claire. Tranquilo Muller soy yo

Le digo con la respiración aun agitada.

Jake. Vaya que sorpresa es la Redfield pequeña

Me dice sarcásticamente, veo que sus manos están con esposas, pero aun así

pudo atacarme con mucha facilidad, veo que me he salvado milagrosamente.

Jake. He qué esperas para quitarme estas cosas no son cómodas

Claire. Ahora lo hago y no te haría daño pedirlo amablemente

Jake. Lo lamento pero no es mi estilo

Claire. Quizás la próxima vez deba dejarte aquí

Jake. Ja buena esa pequeña Redfield

Claire. Mi nombre es Claire

Jake. Pero eres un Redfield confórmate con que recuerde eso

Bufo exasperada al escucharlo, sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que Sherry puede soportarlo, tomo sus muñecas y veo un pequeño lector digital en las esposas, tomo la identificación de Kristen y la paso por el lector, y como esperaba las esposas caen de las manos de Jake Muller.

Claire. Feliz

Jake. Como un niño en navidad

Me dice bromeando y sobando sus muñecas, que apenas noto que están demasiado rojas.

Claire. Donde está el interruptor de la luz

Jake. No lo encontraras

Claire. ¿Por qué?

Jake. Digamos que cuando salí de esa jaula destruí los circuitos para poder salir

Claire. Entonces arréglatelas solo debo de sacar a los demás

Le digo dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Jake. Eh y que se supone que use

Claire. Es tu problema, aunque si hay algún loker estará ahí toda tu ropa y equipo

Jake. Perfecto

Le escucho resoplar, antes de que salga de la habitación, una vez afuera me dirijo a la puerta de la derecha y haciendo de nuevo la lectura digital entro, ahí fácilmente encuentro el interruptor de la luz.

Hay todo tipo de aparatos para checar los signos vitales y demás cosas que no sé qué hacen, me acerco y veo que es la ficha de Sherry:

"Sujeto: Sherry Birkin

Edad: 27 años

Tipo sanguíneo: O

Estatura: 1.65 cm

Género: Femenino

Ocupación: Agente activa de la D.S.O."

Rápidamente abro la puerta y veo que Sherry sale cuidadosamente.

Claire. ¿Estás bien?

Sherry. ¡¿Claire?! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Claire. Ya sabes soy una Redfield me las se arreglar yo sola

Sherry. Tienes razón en eso donde están los demás

Claire. Hey tranquila Jake está afuera okey, Leon esta con Steve y Ada aunque no sabría decir si están bien, mientras Chris y Barry están siguiendo a los hermanos Wesker, y Rebecca y Billy buscan una salida

Sherry. Está bien pero por qué dices que no sabes si están bien

Claire. Es una larga historia

Sherry. Okey

Claire. En el loker están tus cosas iré a sacar a los otros

Pero justo en ese momento un Jake ya vestido entro a la habitación.

Sherry. ¡Jake!

Veo a Jake girar y mirar a Sherry emocionado pero sus mejillas se tornan rojas y voltea la vista aclarándose la garganta.

Jake. Sherry

Le dice sin mirarla a lo que Sherry se mira y veo lo que lleva puesto.

Claire. Eh nosotros nos vamos

Le digo jalando a un apenado Jake Muller. Ambos salimos de la habitación y realmente me sorprende que pese a la actitud de Jake es un caballero.

Claire. Me sorprendes

Jake. De que hablas

Claire. Lo que paso adentro jamás lo habría imaginado de ti

Jake. Yo no hice nada ademas qué más da solo quiero largarme de este lugar okey así que en marcha

Veo como se aleja de mí recargando sus armas y vigilando el pasillo, pronto sale

Sherry ya vestida.

Claire. Iré por Jill no me esperen, toma es el mapa de las instalaciones y en este anden están las cosas para los planes de Wesker vayan y ayuden a Chris y a Barry necesitaran bastante ayuda para que acabemos con todo esto

Sherry. Está bien…pero que hay de ti

Claire. Aún tengo algo que hacer no te reocupes

Le digo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero recuerdo las palabras de Kristen, alguien le dio información a Wesker de nosotros, y solo hay una explicación lógica alguien nos traiciono pero no logro comprenderlo y mucho menos saberlo.

Sherry. Bien…solo ten cuidado

Me dice caminando hacia Jake y diciéndole un par de palabras ellos se marchan dejándome sola en el pasillo, camino a una de las celdas de contención y me alegro de ver la placa de Jill.

"Sujeto: Jill Valentine

Edad: 39 años

Tipo sanguíneo: B

Estatura: 1.72 cm

Género: Femenino

Ocupación: Agente activa de la B.S.A.A."

Rápidamente me doy cuenta que hay algo extraño aquí, esto es muy diferente a todas las demás, ya que con la tarjeta de identificación esta no deja salir a Jill, que esta inconsciente acostada en una placa metálica con varias máquinas checando sus signos vitales.

Vuelvo a tratar pero es inútil la puerta no se abre, pero un mensaje sale del ordenador.

 _Voz computarizada. Ingrese la clave de seguridad_

Busco alguna clave ahí, pero no hay nada al igual que en la tarjeta de identificación a menos que sea la clave de nombre, trato con ella y la inserto en el ordenador pero simplemente la rechaza, pero un nuevo mensaje vuelve a salir.

 _Voz computarizada. Exceso de caracteres por favor intente otra vez_

Esta vez trato con el apellido Wesker pero esta vez me dice contraseña incorrecta. Trato con ambos nombres de los hermanos Wesker uno por uno pero vuelve a decir contraseña incorrecta pero esta vez un nuevo mensaje sale.

 _Voz computarizada. ¿Ha olvidado la contraseña? ¿Desea conocer el indicio de la contraseña?_

Rápidamente al escuchar eso le doy enter y un nuevo mensaje sale del ordenador.

 _Voz computarizada. El día del nuevo mundo_

Al escuchar eso me doy cuenta que se trata de una fecha pero no logro comprender del todo "el día del nuevo mundo" que quiere decir eso; pienso una y otra vez pero nada viene a mi cabeza es obvio que esto lo hiso Wesker ya que solo a alguien como él se le ocurriría un mensaje así.

El tiempo se acaba y no sé qué hacer, haber Claire tranquilízate necesitas analizar esto, siempre has logrado descubrir y realizar puzles o acertijos más difíciles y complejos que esto, eres capaz de descubrir una tonta contraseña solo es una fecha nada complicado.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Realmente jamás pensé que Ada sería tan buena en la pelea bueno es una espía creí que lo suyo seria el sigilo y escape aunque maginaba que era buena al fin y al cabo Scarlet la contrato para entrenarme y mejorar mi técnica durante el entrenamiento demostró ser bastante hábil pero jamás imagine que a este punto aunque es obvio que el controlador ayuda a mejorar sus capacidades físicas como fuerza y velocidad pero sus habilidades de combate no cambian recuerdo haber leído eso en uno de los reportes de los ayudantes de Scarlet.

Pronto recibo un buen golpe mandándome al suelo, ruedo por el mismo evitando una patada de Ada.

Leon. Concéntrate Burnside

Steve. Ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo

Leon. Entonces hazlo

Bufo exasperado por Kennedy este tipo llega a ser molesto cuando quiere aunque lo comprendo teniendo en cuenta que quien está en riesgo es su "pareja" aunque no sé qué sean ellos Ada dijo que era "complicado" una relación complicada por qué será que eso me es bastante familiar.

Veo a Kennedy en problemas debido a una patada doble invertida proporcionada por Ada arrebatándoles de su cinturón una de sus armas, veo que su mano tiembla al cargar el arma y su mirada cambiar.

Eso significa que ella lucha, está consciente de lo que sucede tal como yo y Jill pero pronto su expresión cambia y regresa a la anterior siendo vacía me pongo en pie rápidamente lanzándome directamente hacia ella tecleándola y desviando la bala que apenas rozó el brazo del Kennedy.

Leon. Gracias por eso

Steve. Como sea date prisa

Le grito ya que ahora ella es más fuerte y trata de liberarse de mi agarre ya que cuando la tire la sujete fuertemente para evitar que se moviera veo que él se acerca y rodea el cuerpo de Ada con sus brazos haciéndome una señal para buscar el dispositivo y quitárselo.

Lo busco con mi mirada pero no veo nada hasta llegar a la parte baja de su nuca ahí un pequeño chip está colocado una zona riesgosa para alguien que no sabe de medicina y nada de eso; arrancárselo es demasiado peligroso no sé qué le podría ocurrir así que tomo mi cuchillo y pronto un gemido de dolor escapa por parte de Ada pero no me puedo permitir distraerme podría resultar peligroso para ella.

Steve. Sujétala bien un solo error podría…

No término mi frase Leon la comprende a la perfección y asiente con la cabeza apretando el agarre, respiro hondo y vuelvo a cortar un poco la nuca de Ada esta vez enterrando el cuchillo en su nuca con sumo cuidado sintiendo el final del chip, con algo de trabajo logro desprenderlo de allí sacándolo con cuidado de su nuca de ella ahora solo debo de cerrar el corte.

Steve. ¿Cómo esta….?

Leon. Bien pero esta inconsciente

Steve. Debo cerrar el corte espera mientras busco con que hacerlo cuídala

Leon. No necesito que me lo digas lo hare con mi vida

Ve que cuando mira a Ada su mirada cambia radicalmente sus ojos serios cambian y muestran un gran amor es obvio que ellos dos tienen una historia su mirada es igual a la Ada cuando habla de él.

Aparto mi mirada para marcharme y encontrar algún kit de medicina por aquí debe haber uno es un laboratorio ¿no?

Leon. Espera….este gracias por salvar a Ada

Steve. No lo menciones ambos lo hicimos

Leon. Lo sé pero gracias

No le digo nada solo asiento con mi cabeza como dándole a entender un "no hay de que" rápidamente ingreso al ahora casi destruido laboratorio donde estábamos antes de la explosión tratando de encontrar algo que sirva pero aún hay fuego ahí, logro divisar un botiquín pegado a la pared.

Pero no lograre pasar por allí una de las vigas cayo y hay demasiado fuego alrededor, debo apresurarme antes de que Ada se desangre, aprieto mis puños al verme que no soy capaz de ayudar, pero miro hacia abajo mirando mis puños.

Concentro mi mirada en ellos y deshago los mismos dejando solo mis manos de nuevo enguantadas me quito un guante y quizás este loco por lo que hare, pero no hay tiempo que perder camino hacia el botiquín deteniéndome por la viga y parte de las llamas mi mano desnuda la pongo en las llamas notando de inmediato que el fuego no me hace nada sonrió al ver que no me equivoque.

Doy varios pasos atrás me en carrero para pasar por la viga pasando por debajo de ella el fuego no me hace nada de cierta manera es solo como el agua en tu piel o así la siento aunque es obvio que mi ropa no dice lo mismo, tomo el botiquín y vuelvo a para por debajo de la viga corriendo hacia los otros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No tiene mucho tiempo desde que Burnside entro al destruido laboratorio sin señal alguna de salir, no dije nada pero al parecer cuando Ada tomo mi cuchillo logro darme un buen corte en la pierna que ahora comienza a sangrar, ja resulta gracioso ya que recuerdo a la perfección lo que le dije cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en España.

 **Flash back…**

 _Xx. Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas_

 _Leon. Lo siento pero seguir de una dama no es mi estilo_

 _Xx. Levántalas ahora_

 _Me dijo aquella voz femenina cargando su arma, hice caso omiso a lo que me pedía decidiendo atacarla, tomando su brazo forzándolo hacia atrás, logrando que soltara una pequeña queja de dolor, con eso logre que soltara su arma, pero ella se deshizo fácilmente de mi agarré dando una perfecta vuelta hacia atrás pateando mi mano haciendo que el arma saliera disparada en el aire, cuando estaba terminando su vuelta tomo el arma en el aire cuando la tuvo en su mano, yo corrí con mi cuchillo táctico en dirección a ella, cuando ella se disponía a apuntarme yo coloque i cuchillo en su cuello y deteniendo su mano._

 _Leon. Un consejo la próxima vez usa un cuchillo es mejor en distancias cortas._

 _Le dije arrebatándole su pistola quitándole su cartucho y aventándolo lejos._

 _xx. Leon…tiempo sin vernos_

 _Dijo ella quitándose sus lentes, revelándome que se trataba de Ada, después de tantos años creyéndola muerta, eso solo confirmo lo que me dijo la madre de Sherry, Annette y algunos comentarios de compañeros que avistaron a una mujer de rojo en sus misiones. Yo no decidí mostrarme sorprendido solo actué lo más indiferente que logré._

 _Leon. Ada entonces es verdad_

 _Ada. ¿Verdad acerca qué?_

 _Leon. Tu trabajando con Wesker_

 _Ada. Vaya alguien ha hecho deberes_

 _Dijo soltando sus lentes._

 _Leon. ¿Por qué Ada?_

 _Ada. ¿Y a ti que te importa?_

 _Leon. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te presentas así?_

 _A lo que ella bufo ante mis preguntas volteando su rostro burlándose de mí, pero escuche un constante bip, y antes de que pudiera reconocer de dónde provenía un gran destello de luz invadió la habitación y lo que pude divisar fue a Ada rodando en el piso recogiendo su cartucho y su arma, cuando se disipo completamente la luz ella se encontraba en el marco de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Ada. Nos veremos después._

 _Y así ella volvió a irse dejándome confundido, y solo alcance a gritarle por su nombre._

 _Leon. ¡Ada!_

 **Fin del flash back…**

Veo que de cierta manera si tomo en cuenta mi consejo, siento una punzada en mi pierna y esta vez obedezco al dolor poniéndome de rodilla dejando descansar la cabeza de Ada sobre una de mis piernas obviamente la sana mientras la otra descansa.

Veo como Ada comienza a reaccionar abriendo lentamente sus ojos mostrándome esos bellos orbes color jade que me vuelven loco un esclavo de ellos.

Ada. Le...leon

Leon. Estas bien Ada

Ada. Yo lo lamento…per…perdóname por favor

Me dice mi bella espía a lo cual no entiendo a qué se refiere veo que ella no me mira pero veo que sus ojos reflejan dolor.

Leon. Ada….

Ada. Perdóname no controlaba mi cuerpo y yo casi te…

Veo como sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se quiebra, y hasta apenas reparo en el hecho de que ella estuvo a punto de matarme y es cierto ella otras veces lo ha intentado pero siempre falla o lo hace apropósito para no levantar sospechas pero esta vez era diferente realmente pudo haberme matado de no haber sido por Burn…Steve.

Leon. Ada no….

Ada. No Leon estuve a punto de matarte de no haber sido por Steve

Leon. No te preocupes estoy bien

Ada. Si pero te pude haber matado….-agachando su mirada – pude haber matado a la persona más importante en mi vida

Leon. Ada mírame esa no eras tú….tu jamás lo harías ambos lo sabemos ambos hemos dado nuestra vida por salvar al otro sin importar si morimos para evitarlo te conozco y sé que esa no eras tu

La mirada de Ada se humedece cada vez más hasta dejar caer lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales limpio con mi mano.

Leon. No llores por favor

Ada. Hay guapo siempre sabes que decir no es así

Me dijo soltando una pequeña risa, a lo cual simplemente respondí besando su frente seguido de sus parpados, luego sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera besar sus labios ella me interrumpió.

Ada. Sabes estamos en la misma posición que en Racoon City sabes

Leon. Lo sé y como esa vez terminare las cosas

Le dije antes de besarla, a lo cual ella no tardó en responder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regrese con Ada y Leon corriendo pero vaya que los encontré en mal momento; es algo incómodo ya que bueno ellos están ahí en el suelo besándose no sé qué hacer así que al igual que Chris Redfield tiempo atrás me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención a lo cual soy ignorado completamente. Vuelvo a hacer lo mismo esta vez logrando captar su atención.

Steve. Aquí están las cosas

Leon. Que bien….

Steve. Ada estas bien

Ada. Eso creo

Steve. Ada necesito suturar un corte en tu nuca

Ada. Oh…vaya es cierto

Rápidamente tomo el alcohol que estaba en el botiquín limpiando mis manos y sumergiendo en él la aguja, levanto a Ada solo un poco apartando algunos mechones de cabello tomo el hilo y lo inserto en la aguja rápidamente comienzo a suturar la herida veo que ella solo tensa un poco su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en acabar.

Steve. Listo

Ada. Gracias Steve

Steve. Hey me llamaste por mi nombre

Digo como si de un niño pequeño me tratara veo que la expresión de Ada cambia a una burlesca.

Ada. Si no te acostumbres niño

Me dice recalcando la palabra niño a lo cual solo bufo en respuesta. Camino hacia el Kennedy que se estaba parando tomando su comunicador.

 **Steve. Aquí Steve ¿Claire estas ahí?**

Por breves minutos solo escucho estática.

 **Claire. Aquí Caire que sucede**

 **Steve. Tranquila nada malo logramos quitarle en aparato a Ada**

 **Claire. Me alegra escuchar eso**

 **Steve. Si…y ahora que debemos hacer necesi…...**

 **Claire. Necesito que encuentren a alguien su nombre es Michael Burke se debe de encontrar por ahí esta recluso**

 **Steve. ¿Quién es?**

 **Claire. Que acaso estas celoso**

 **Steve. Tsk yo celoso**

 **Claire. No te preocupes es el hijo de una de las investigadoras der aquí mantienen a su hijo captivo para extorsionarla en este momento ella es quien nos está ayudando**

 **Steve. Ya veo así que para devolver el favor nosotros salvaremos a su hijo**

 **Claire. Así es**

 **Steve. Bien no te preocupes lo hallaremos**

 **Claire. Cuento con ustedes**

 **Steve. Claire…cuídate okey**

 **Claire. No te preoc….**

Pero la comunicación comenzó a fallar

 **Steve. ¡Claire!**

 **Claire. Qu…..ien…ces….quí**

 **Steve. ¡Claire responde!**

Comienzo a preocuparme al escuchar el ruido de disparos a lo lejos mediante el comunicador y solo la comunicación se corta dejando solo la estática.

Steve. ¡Claire! ¡Demonios!

Leon. ¿Qué sucede?

Steve. La comunicación se corto

Leon. Hey no te preocupes Claire se sabe cuidar sola

Steve. Eso lo sé pero escuche disparos

Veo como la cara del Kennedy se descompone antes esas simples palabras mostrándose preocupado.

Ada. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Steve. Que debemos buscar a alguien llamado Michael Burke

Ada. Bien nosotros lo buscaremos tu ve con ella

Steve. ¡¿Qué?!

Ada. No te concentraras mientras pienses en ella así que adelante nosotros lo buscaremos

Steve. Pero…

Leon. Nada de peros Burnside anda vete nosotros nos la sabremos apañar solos

Steve. Están seguros

Leon y Ada. Si

Ada. Ahora con eso lograras obtener su ubicación

Me dijo cambiando la pantalla del comunicador sacando una especie de mapa donde había un punto rojo oscuro o borgoña no lo sé.

Ada. Ese es el último punto de comunicación no te preocupes ahora ve

Steve. Gracias

Les dije antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se supone que debe de estar Claire, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo al menos en este capítulo, ya casi estamos en el final ahora si mis queridos lectores estamos en el clímax de la historia y por lo tanto a simples capítulos de terminar la historia a lo cual yo calculo sol caps más y esto se habrá acabado y con respecto así habrá epilogo contestando un PM que me fue enviados y si lo habrá pero no será como los otros ya que digamos que será el final alternativo de la historia a lo cual no daré mucha información para evitar Spoilers.**

 **Este fue el quinceavo capítulo de la historia y como habrán leído las cosas cada vez se ponen mejores. Y ahora como siempre les pediré que anímense y dejen de ser fantasmas dejen su comentario critica o amenaza o felicitación yo aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización se despide de ustedes:**

 **The Woman of Ice (anteriormente The Princess of the ice-magic).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **: 3**


End file.
